Seize
by pitt-writer7
Summary: He finds himself awakening in his dreams. He has to lose who he is to find who he was before he can become who he is meant to be. Cliffie/CC/UC
1. Part One: Chapter 1

**A/N: **Before I start just to get it out of the way I am pro Cliffie/Rebel/Foursquare/Destiny. This is my first Roswell fic. I don't want to give too much away but I can for sure say this is Cliffie. That's all I guarantee by the end of the story. This will switch POVs, but I will try and make it as smooth as possible. This starts season 2 after prom but some details have changed (mainly because I re watched episodes out of order and confused myself) so I hope you will read and enjoy. I will try to keep my future A/N's to a minimum unless I feel the need to say/explain something of substance. I appreciate all reviews/favs/alerts and as always don't hesitate to ask questions. If they aren't too revealing to the story I will try my best to answer.

Also I am trying my best to not make it too obvious which character I dislike in the series. Let's just say I didn't like him/her when I first watched the series at 11 and still didn't like him/her when I re watched at 21.

But I love Michael. So that's all that matters. Oh and I own nothing. Okay no more talking. On with the story…

**Part One**

He gasped a breath trying his hardest to take in air. He had been drowning. Not in the literal sense. His mind, his entire being had been submerged in another world, in another lifetime, and he'd fallen into a character, a life so completely that he feared he was going to lose who he was now; who he had been in this life.

Who was he anymore?

"The Council is split and King Zan is not present. General, the Table awaits your input." Michael looked through Rath's eyes at each of the leaders that made up the Alliance Council. Their galaxy was getting torn apart. It was evident by the booms and tremors they could hear on this relatively docile planet. The leaders that normally made up the Table weren't in attendance. Most sent trusted loyal representatives in their stead.

That had been their first downfall. He had seen it. The fate of this turning point battle was not resting on the leaders but their servants. He stared at the one empty seat at the Table.

That had been their second downfall. The seat of the planet of Kivar's father's lineage was empty. He had seen that as well but he had at least seen the other true leaders gathered. They had two strikes against them already.

"General?" He waited for it.

"Why must the deciding vote fall to him?" A councilman stood angrily. Rath had been watching him for hours. Noticing how tense the man was in his presence. "Because Zan trusts him?"

"That's King Zan to you High Knight," Rath suppressed a smirk of loyalty towards Larek's younger brother. The young orange haired general was as dutiful to Antar as he was his own planet.

"Well where is King Zan right now? We are on his planet and he's no where to be seen. Shouldn't his Grand Commander be at the front lines and not in here playing messenger?" It was true, Antar was the last hit planet. Kivar had a twisted sense of humor. He crumbled the planet of his fore fathers which lay at the farthest end of the galaxy, making his way closer and closer to his ultimate goal: Gathering troops and supporters so that Antar would not only be last but the hardest hit.

"General Rath is-"

"No," was his only word to stop the young leader. He meant well but he would not allow such secrets to be delved in such a high stress situation. That was how men lost themselves and became desperate. "My King trusts me to make a well rounded decision."

"And because Zan trusts you I have to as well?" He was irate at the notion. "Forgive me for not falling on my knees at your feet because your King says to do so. I have my own King to follow."

"And I'm sure you follow him well. Your loyalty is proved by the fact you braved the way to make this meeting. But if we sign this treaty, we will lose this battle and each and every one following it." It was a bold statement he knew. To others he shouldn't know such definite things.

"And how do you know this?"

He couldn't say what he had said to Zan. Four words that could make the stubborn King throw all his proverbial eggs into the proverbial basket. He couldn't say 'I have seen it' so he had to settle for "I have a gut feeling." They scoffed as expected.

"He speaks foolishness. _Gut_ feelings. _Instincts_." He couldn't tell them because Zan had made him swear to it. Zan's father had been intelligent when he had Rath relocated from the dunes into the palace because of his blessed (or cursed depending on one's point of view) genes. Kivar as would many other leaders have a field day if they discovered that Zan's second in command not only was a Destroyer but also Seer. The power to see had all but died out three generations before when there were only a handful that still had the ability. And even they seemed to get the weather wrong on occasion.

And then Rath had been born with the intensity of ten Seers. Oh yes, Zan's father knew _exactly_ what he was doing keeping Rath around his son. It was just a bonus the two became as close as brothers.

The secret was kept between the Antarian royals and select members of Larek's family. Rath was torn from his musings when a particularly vicious blast shook their temporary shelter. It set everyone on edge as the room rattled but stopped the angered murmurings from the Table.

"We only have one chance to fight Kivar." He spoke truth. They did only have one slim chance to defeat him. It had to be at this battle because if they failed he would storm the capital city of Antar and take the palace in one fell swoop. This end left Rath with a blank future and he knew what a catastrophe that meant.

But in all the situations he saw her, his wife. She was always there glancing at him at the last moment before she slipped from his grasp. He called to her but she never responded blinking apathetically before her long billowing blonde locks shielded her from him.

He didn't understand why she was always in these visions and even though they were on the same planet he had not seen his wife in person for months now so he couldn't confront her. He couldn't do anything but sit and stew in the possibility that something terrible was going to happen to her. And it was these snippets of her that clouded his mind when it should be clear and awaiting signs that things were changing. That Antar and the rest of the Alliance weren't going to be bowing at Kivar's feet in a few months.

"We concentrate our men on Kivar's camps. Strike attacks to catch them off guard."

"There are not enough men here to complete that. Most of Kivar's men are out near the dunes." Rath grunted in acknowledgment. His visions hadn't shown him the significance of the troops in the capital. In any case where Kivar made it to the palace he over ran it. Sacrifices would have to be made.

"We relocate most of the force at the palace to the front." The proclamation was met with uneasy glances.

"That leaves the King vulnerable." Rath held back his smirk once more. One minute they were denouncing his King and the next they were worried about his safety.

"I will stay behind, myself and select few as a last line of defense." Rath tried to placate the group but he knew that if Kivar made it into the city there was no stopping him anyway. Another blast rocked the foundation.

"Michael!" It took a few moments for him to understand that he wasn't in the bunker on Antar mapping out ill fated battle plans but in his bedroom on Earth. The slight tremors confused him as did the bright blue eyes staring down at him. "Michael, you're shaking." It was then he noticed that he had his fists clenched near his chest and he was shaking worse than a kitten caught in a downpour.

"I'm fine Ava…Tess." Tess frowned at his correction but he shook off her questioning gaze. "Why are you here?" he asked gruffly forcing the tremors racking his body to settle.

"I need your help. I couldn't go to Max or Isabel with this." Her familiar pleading eyes are what made him throw back his covers and pull a pair of discarded jeans on over his boxers.

"With what?" he asked evenly. He wouldn't have been so accepting normally but the dream memory whatever it had been left him feeling off.

"Alex Whitman." Michael raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything at first.

"I'm not helping you steal Issy's boyfriend."

"I don't want Alex," she insisted as if she was insulted by the notion. "I need to help him. And you have to help me."

"What's wrong with him?" At this point he had gotten up from the bed and was making his way to his dresser for clothes. Half of the reason Michael was still listening was because he was in awe that Tess hadn't once ogled him while he was both shirtless and pants-less.

"His mind." She launched into a heartfelt explanation of regret (or at least as heartfelt as Tess could get) on how she mind warped him through most of the summer to translate the book. "I think I may have damaged him. He came to my house but he fainted before I could get anything intelligible out of him."

"So you think the warping is finally wearing off?" She nodded. "And what can I do? I'm not Max, I don't heal." That came out more self pitying than he expected so he hoped she didn't notice.

"I know. I was hoping that maybe you could keep him under surveillance. And… away from me." Michael's narrowed eyes pushed her to continue. "I'm not perfect, Michael, it scared me when he showed up so angry. It took all I had not to mind warp him again. I need someone I can trust to keep him away so I don't give into such urges."

"Out of sight out of mind?" he guessed.

"I don't want to hurt Alex." Michael bit back the remark that she had already done so. Then he wondered when he had bit back anything. "You're the only one that gets me. But I wouldn't have sprung this on you if I knew you weren't well." He was immediately on the defensive.

"What do you mean not well?"

"When you were asleep," Tess hinted confused as to how he could have forgotten that episode already. "When I came in I thought you were having a seizure."

"I'm fine," he almost barked. He softened momentarily after that. The girl probably got shook up having left an unconscious teen in her room only to come find another seizing in his sleep.

"Yeah I know." They were already making their way out of Michael's apartment and into the Valenti truck. When they reached the house none of the lights were on inside and Michael saw Tess let out a sigh of relief. She was the reborn queen of an entire planet yet she was still afraid of the reprimanding of a parent if she was caught out after dark. She cut off the truck but locked the doors before he could get out.

"What now?"

"Not that I'm ungrateful for the help but you've been especially understanding this whole time." Michael blinked a few times in confusion.

"First you come crying to me because I'm the only one that'll give you the time of day and now you're confused because I am doing just that?" He huffed. "Make up your mind woman!"

"Something's bothering you," she stated calmly unaffected by his outburst. "You seemed relatively unfazed by that whole shaking episode back there which means you've woke up shaking before. And you only get this contemplative when it has something to do with _home._" Michael didn't meet her eyes instead focusing on staring at nothing in particular out the windshield. "You don't have to tell me. I know as much as you've accepted me you still don't trust me." She unlocked the doors but he reached over her and locked hers back.

"No, you're right," she remained in her seat. "I've been having flashes of the same memory for the past few weeks. Only tonight did most of it come together." At this point he tilted his head to look her in the eyes once more. "I-_Rath_- was known as a Destroyer." After a moment Tess agreed. "But I was also a Seer." Tess blinked twice not responding immediately.

"We should help Alex," she said quickly unlocking her door and slipping out the truck without another response. She was trying to sound calm but Michael caught when her entire body tensed at his words. He followed her moments later allowing her to avoid him for now simply because Alex was in danger. He figured they should have a little more urgency considering. She didn't use the front door instead heading to the side of the house where they could slip in through her window.

"And we couldn't use the door like normal people because…?"

"Alex fainted into my arms but he was too heavy so I laid him down on the floor." She slid the window up carefully. "His head is by the door." She heaved one leg into the window. "Don't want to give him a concussion on top of whatever's wrong with him." Pulling the rest of herself in, Michael gave one quick look around before following her inside.

When Tess flicked a small lamp on he almost cursed. Alex Whitman was lying passed out on her floor and he looked bad. He was paler than usual, his hair was unruly and even in his unconscious it was like he wasn't receiving enough air.

"He needs to go to the hospital," Michael said immediately. He may not be a doctor but even he could tell Alex was in bad shape.

"We can't!" Tess protested in a harsh whisper.

"_We_ can't but Alex is human." Michael leant down next to Alex, placing fingers at his neck pulse.

"But what if they find something alien on him?"

"You mean like alien residue from your powers?" She nodded furiously. He wasn't sure how they could considering her powers were more mental than physical but the uneasiness was already taking hold in his own thoughts. Who knew what state he would be in when he woke up? "You're right we can't risk it. But we can't leave him like this." He gestured over the prone figure.

"Should we move him to the bed?" Tess asked and Michael could pick out the anxiety in her tone akin to biting one's fingernails.

"By 'we', I suppose you mean me?" Tess didn't need to answer. "No, I have a different idea."

"Karsis, if I told you that your death would pioneer the ending of this war in our favor would you lay down your life?" Rath knew the desperation of the times and he knew his days were numbered. Too many decisions had been set in stone and none of them did he see past the conquering of the palace by Kivar.

"Yes." Rath's hand made its way to the younger sibling of King Larek.

"Loyal to a fault."

"You have seen something," the man asked desperately ignoring the notion of dying and focusing only on the prize. "I can help end this war." Rath nodded. He couldn't be this frank with Zan or Vilandra. Perhaps Ava but he wouldn't dream of it. Had Larek been the one to show to the Council meeting he couldn't imagine he could have asked him what he was going to ask the man-the warrior- before him.

"The Royal Four of Antar are going to fall when Kivar infiltrates the palace. It's too late to stop it," he stopped Karsis' protest with a hand. "We fall no matter what but it's best if we fall together. And you must be near as well." Rath pulled a cloaked four edged dagger from his inner pocket. Karsis gaped at the odd weapon. Four blades interconnecting as if a single one. They were rare and most did not learn how to master them properly.

"Only General Rath would learn to carry such a beast of a weapon." Rath allowed a slight smile at the teasing.

"You must take this. Keep it in your care and keep it hidden." When some of their men entered the area Rath pulled Karsis away to a more secluded spot. "When Kivar takes us down I have ordered my men to issue an evacuation of the high families still loyal to my King. There is a ship headed to Dromein en route to your home. Take it and give the carrier at Dromein that weapon."

"I understand but-" Karsis was not sure how to continue. How could this dagger be of importance?

"It's not the dagger you fool." Rath said remembering one flash of a dream where Karsis royally destroyed the plan by not understanding. "Dromein has a technology that can regenerate and clone to an unheard of accuracy." The orange haired male's eyes widened and flashed the same color. "It requires only the slightest DNA sample. Only after we fall can you take our samples." Karsis look affronted.

"You mean for me to cut you General?"

"I'll be dead Karsis, don't worry about hurting me." Karsis frowned even at Rath's teasing. There was nothing amusing about this.

"You laugh in the face death. You said we would win."

"We will. The Antarian Royal Four, we are the only ones able to overthrow Kivar but the masses he has accumulated are unheard of. We don't stand a chance because of his numbers alone. Let us fall give him a false sense of security. Watch his numbers dwindle simply from destroying themselves or from treachery because of his inability to rule. In time he will hit a weak point and the Four will be at their strongest again." Karsis nodded in understanding. "We _will_ win but not yet. We need time."

"And where will you hide? Where will you be or your clones rather while they grow and mature again?"

"I do not know. I did not want to know more information than needed lest I be my own liability." Rath's mind drifted to Kivar's second hand man, Nikolaes. The young politician had been dubbed the 'mind ripper' because of his ability to take information straight from a person's memories.

"How do you know this will work? I thought Seers couldn't see past their own lifetime."

"I've been seeing things of a future I don't recognize. My clone succeeds in being created. The visions aren't clear."

"Then I succeed in getting the samples to your Dromeinian contact?"

"Yes," Rath said breathily. This was the hard part. He had been assured of his own future. But the search had given him disturbing unrest. "But I do not see you when I return."

"Ahh!" Michael woke up grabbing at his head. There was some twisted mix up of circular logic. He was a clone but he was also Rath. The man had seen him, as in Michael him. The notion that Rath's abilities stretched into a second lifetime perplexed Michael in a way unknown. Apparently the idea that he had the power of 10 Seers was not exaggeration.

"Hey, Michael?" He shot up in his bed ignoring the vertigo that assaulted him but relaxed when he realized that it was only Alex in his room. He looked better but even in the dark, Alex still looked a little too pale and slightly weak.

"You shouldn't be up," he grumbled to the male standing stiff and nervous against his door.

"I woke up and wasn't sure what was going on."

"Tess and I brought you here. Do you remember being at the Valenti's house in her room?"

"Vaguely."

"She mind warped you, a lot apparently. It started to have some bad side effects. We brought you here because we can't take you to the hospital and Tess needs sometime to explain everything to everyone. Specifically Max so he can heal you properly."

"…Okay." The uneasy tone of voice and the fact that Alex didn't make a move to leave told Michael he still had something to say. Something nudged his mind that perhaps he should have delved that information to Alex gentler but that wasn't in his character. And the message he had just seen himself give to Larek's brother was at the forefront of his mind. He knew in a few hours the guilt would set in. He had sent a man, a close friend, to his death. He wondered when this feeling of being a murderer would ever stop.

"Anything else you need?"

"No it's just that," his gaze shifted slightly indicating his reluctance in saying more. "You were shaking. Bad."

"I've been getting that a lot." Alex studied him some more before nodding.

"Okay. I'll just leave then." He slipped out quietly. Michael waited until the door clicked close before he flopped backwards onto his bed. He rubbed his face in agitation. He knew Alex probably had more questions for him but it was very early in the morning and neither of the two was probably in the right state of mind to deal with those issues.

"Vilandra has betrayed us," Rath worked to maintain an expressionless face as Queen Ava stood before him only seconds after he had entered the main hall of the palace. Only a few soldiers stood about, Karsis was at his side. The way Ava's blue eyes were glowing brightly signaled her distress.

"Karsis give us a moment." The younger nodded before ushering the guards away as he left the large empty room. "Now explain and start at the beginning."

"Vilandra has betrayed Zan, us, I don't know but Kivar is hanging something over Zan's head and demanding he abdicate within the hour or he's going to storm the castle."

"Zan's not going to step down."

"I know that!" Ava's curls seemed to spiral out of control in a nonexistent wind. She was obviously frustrated that the General wasn't catching on as quickly as he should. "But why is he giving Zan a chance to step down without simply taking his life and all of ours?"

"If what you say about my wife is true, she may have had a hand in that or whatever it is Kivar knows suits him better if Zan is alive." Rath figured that was what she was insinuating but the shorter female looked affronted.

"You _dare_ accuse me of lying to you about this?"

"No I don't but I have not seen hide nor tail of my wife in three months and when I left she was as loyal a wife and princess as ever so excuse me if I am hesitant to believe you right off." Ava didn't respond so Rath took that as concession. "Now tell me all that has occurred in my absence."

Rath listened as Ava explained the sudden defection of half of Zan's elite troops. Rath showed no outward response to the treachery save for a clenched right hand. Apparently one of the wayward princess' maid servants caught wind of her secret meetings with the High Commoner Kivar. He was a lesser known rags to riches story. Poor at birth and invited to the Antarian palace as guest of the King by the time he was a fully realized adult. The wide eyed adolescent that looked up to Zan's father's eyes with rapture was a far cry from the black mailing usurper of today.

"And now she refuses to speak to any of us even Zan which is only serving to solidify her guilt."

"She is here?" Rath asked confused. After that tale, Rath was sure his wife would be in hiding off planet somewhere especially if word had already reached the lower classes.

"Yes she has shut herself within her suites and will allow no one entry. Not even Mother or Zan." It surprised Rath that Vilandra would deny both of her blood family. It had warmed both of the royal siblings when Ava took so quickly to the Queen calling her Mother as the siblings did. The Queen had been forcing him to do the same since he was a child.

"I will try." Rath said knowing at least the Four were together. No matter how short and tenuous that time would be.


	2. Part One: Chapter 2

"You honestly can not be expecting us to forgive you after that lame apology!" Isabel spat in disgust. Maria and Liz were right behind her nodding their heads in agreement as Tess sat opposite everyone trying to explain. Alex was being smothered by the girls on the couch as they attempted to protect him from the small alien female. She had explained what she had done and why she had done it. Max was caught between Tess and his friends and sister. Michael sat in his recliner taking everything in. Though the girls wouldn't pick up on it because they were used to extreme emotion, he knew Tess was regretful of what she did which spoke more volumes of her increasing compassion than anything else.

"I'm not sure what you want me to do," she whispered sadly.

"Get out of our lives!" Maria all but screamed. "You hurt Alex. You could have _killed_ Alex! Do you not understand that?" Michael winced at her tone almost as if it had been directed at him. All he could focus on was the first part of her statement. "You don't belong with us."

"Now hold on-"

"No you hold on!" Maria turned on Michael when he spoke up. "She manipulated one of my best friends and put him in danger. I know you think you should feel _loyalty _to her because she's _alien_ but Alex has been with us longer. Friendship means nothing to her!" It was Max that saw the dangerous flash in Michael's eyes and he knew he had to intervene.

"Stop," he ordered and he sighed when the intensity of Michael's gaze lessened almost immediately. "This is horrible what Tess has done but she's come to us before anything truly horrific could happen. Give her that."

"You would really choose her over us Max?" Michael clenched his jaw at Liz's innocent tone. It was a tone that always suckered Max in and one that always made his stomach churn.

"This isn't about sides," Max said shaking off the haze that Liz's subtle accusation had placed him in. "Right now we should focus on making sure Alex is okay and healthy." At the mention of his name Maria began to coddle the male again despite his failed attempts at escaping her grasp. Isabel couldn't take her eyes from Michael who was staying uncharacteristically quiet and contemplative. Too Max like she thought.

"What do you think Michael?" She asked needing to know what was going on in that head of his. He looked at her and his expression seemed to war with itself for only a moment. Michael could look at her and could see that luring, seducing face that could be conniving and logical as much as it could be good and honest. All he could think of was the past memories when he looked at her face.

"Whatever we do we shouldn't break up the Four." He received some questioning looks at his separated tone when he mentioned the pod squad as if he weren't part of it. "Tess stays." He knew he didn't really have any authority to make such a decision with Max there but since the man was probably going to say the same thing he got up and left it at that. No one tried to stop him when he left his apartment. He couldn't handle being in the room with all the others despite what he'd just said. He wasn't going far.

He hopped on his motorcycle as it kicked to life.

"Wait!" He looked up to see both the last person he wanted to and person that he needed to see.

"Isabel." She jogged to him and stood with her hands on her hips but there was a sad smile on her face. "Shouldn't you be up there with your boyfriend?"

"Max is taking care of Alex and Tess is fielding his questions. I'm sure between Maria and Liz he has enough mama bears around him." She chuckled lightly before pushing some hair out of her face. "It's you I'm worried about. Since when do you storm out of your own apartment?"

"I couldn't be in there any longer," he stated honestly.

"The Michael I know would have just told all of us to piss off so he could get some sleep."

"Yeah well that changed when Alex started taking up residence in my space as well." Isabel looked down as he revved the cycle.

"You're leaving," she noted. "Can I come with or did you want to be alone?" All of Michael's being wanted to tell her the latter but with Rath so close to the surface he knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"Hop on." She slid behind him and as her body molded to his he tried to ignore the rightness of it. The feeling of her arms wrapping around his waist. The vibrations between them, both the metaphorical ones and the ones caused by the cycle. He pulled away from the apartment and onto the street both missing the pair of eyes watching them through the window.

When Michael felt he had driven long enough and thoroughly ruffled both their hair in the wind he stopped. Isabel jumped off as he made his way to a lone bench.

"I assume you had something to say since you followed me out here," he remarked when she took a seat next to him.

"And you must have something as well considering you let me." He shrugged non committal. "Alex told me in private that he found you shaking in your bed the other morning. Thought you were having a seizure or something."

"Kid talks too much."

"This isn't a joke Michael. It took everything in me not to ask you right out with everyone around." Michael understood the unasked question.

"I've been seeing memories in my dreams." She gasped which meant she hadn't dream walked him in the past week. She probably hadn't ever since that baby scare. "They're very intense I think that's why I wake up shaking every morning."

"No…" she said as if correcting him. Then she shook her head. "Michael, why didn't you tell Max or me about this? This could be as serious as Alex. Or worse! I don't want to go through what we had to with you and River Dog again."

"Why did you say no?" He asked disregarding her scolding. "No what?" She opened her mouth to say something but hesitated and turned away from him.

"I don't know. It's nothing-"

"Isabel," he stopped her and placed a hand on her nearest shoulder. "No what?" She took in a breath.

"I don't get clear visions like you and Max and Tess. There's always only been one thing." She stopped talking as her eyes glazed over. Michael nudged her to bring her back.

"Is?"

"Seer," she whispered and he would have missed it had the word not become such a prominent part of his dreams. "It's the one thing I've attributed to you. The one thing that has been engrained in my psyche never to reveal. Not even to you or Max or Tess. I don't even know what it means. That doesn't make sense does it?"

"You told him," Rath exclaimed in horror when he finally manhandled his way into one of his wife's private suite rooms. "You told Kivar what I was." She was barely dressed, her hair was half done most of it still hanging at her waist in loose curls. Her back was to him as she stared out a window. Through the reflection in the window Rath could see his wife's eyes glowing brightly in emotion.

"Everyone knows who you are Rath," she countered tiredly. "The Grand Commander of Antar. King Zan's second in command. A Master Destroyer." Rath walked to her quickly and grabbed her arm to force her to face him.

"You told him I was a Seer. Everyone's screaming bloody murder out there that you've betrayed the King, your brother. You leaked a secret to Kivar that was given to you by Zan. But it was _my _secret. It's me." He shook his head in disbelief at the betrayal even as he spoke the words. "Why me Vilandra?"

"We always hurt those we love the most," she said finally as she placed a hand on his cheek caressing it and wiping away the lone tear that had escaped. "You haven't looked at me the same ever since I lost the child." The warmth of her hand disappeared as her eyes once again flooded in a glow.

"Being angry with me isn't enough of a reason to condemn our planet." He was angry because he hadn't seen this. She had been involved but why hadn't he been able to see what was happening? This seemed so foolish that he should have bee able to stop it.

"It's always been you Rath. You're a weapon of mass destruction. Wars are meant to be fought over you yet here you are remaining loyal to the son of a man that only wanted you for what you could offer his son, his kingdom. They conditioned you to show nothing but loyalty and perfection to this blasted planet." Rath took in her words thinking about how fiery his spirit was. He had been conditioned to maintain his composure, who knows what type of wild child he would have become had he not been found young. "If it wasn't for your genes you would have been lying dead and cold in the dunes as an unnamed casualty."

"I don't understand-"

"Rath, you have been forced to love this planet and its royalty. My father, my brother and…me." Despite the situation Rath couldn't help but soften at his wife's saddened tone.

"Vilandra, what I feel for you isn't forced."

"It's what everyone expected!" she snapped before rushing to regain herself once more. "It's what father wanted and Zan by default."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I _had_ to marry you." Her eyes narrowed slightly and he knew he had to watch the rest of his words and tread lightly. "Vilandra I asked you to be my wife because I love you, I'm devoted to you. I wanted you to be my wife as much as I wanted to be your husband."

"That's an awful lot of past tense there Rath."

"Only because I don't know how you feel now." Her eyes glanced down again shielding him from the rawness of their brightness.

"I never stopped loving you Rath. Kivar confused me but even through all that I knew I could never stop even if you fell out of love with me."

"Do you love him?"

"No," she said quickly confidently yet sincerely. "I lusted after him, what he represented. He was revenge. Somewhere in my mind I thought revealing your secret to the galaxy would put everyone on an even playing field. Shift the focus. Make something else happen besides all of this fighting over territory." He should have known. Vilandra wasn't one to be sidelined for long. She didn't like the waiting. The universe was crumbling and to her the Alliance wasn't doing a thing about it. She wanted to make something happen.

Well, she would get her wish.

"He's going to kill us."

"Not if Zan abdicates." His shoulders sagged at her hopeful tone. She always was slightly naïve when it came to battle. "He'll take us into custody and-"

"Vilandra, Zan is not going to step down. And I would die before I became Kivar's puppet. He knows I'm too loyal and too powerful to be kept alive." Vilandra's eyes widened in fear and realization.

"I'm the fool of all fools aren't I?" The terror in her voice made Rath grab hold of her shoulders.

"Vilandra this is bad, I know-"

"Bad?" she asked and her voice slipped into the hysterical. "Bad would be forgetting to order enough food for the Council Ball. This is a disaster of epic proportions." Rath couldn't help but let a sad smile cross his face at her metaphor. She was angry that he was silently laughing at her but she couldn't help but join him. It lasted only a moment before she pushed into his arms losing herself in his strength. "I'm sorry. I don't deserve you comforting me right now."

"Shh," he whispered into her hair. "We'll get through this."

"No we won't."

Michael woke to trees and a navy sky. A breeze confirmed that he was not in his bedroom or inside anywhere for that matter. He blinked to clear away the grogginess when he realized Isabel was leaning on him asleep. Her head was on his chest with one arm around his stomach and the other resting on his shoulder. His hand was tangled in her hair. His heart was heavy and he checked his face to make sure he hadn't been crying in his sleep. His tremors had subsided but somehow he hadn't woken her. He figured he must not have been shaking as badly as the others described or maybe it was because she was there.

Or some part of her had been used to sleeping next to a human earthquake. Or Antarian Antarquake?

Whatever.

"Whatever what?" Isabel woke up and Michael chuckled thinking that she was waking up nosey.

"Nothing Is." Part of him wanted to tell her to go back to sleep but once she figured they were outside still on the bench she would want to return to the others. He wondered if Rath had ever seen this moment. If the general had seen Hank and cared that he was going to be abused in his second life. Or did he remain unaffected accepting the hardship as a fact of life. He probably expected to be stronger.

Michael wondered when he would become that man again. _If_ he could become that man again. He felt inadequate, scrawny in a way compared to that monstrosity that was Zan's second. He wasn't raised by kingsmen in a castle. Nor was he conditioned to lead thousands of souls. He was a kid that grew up in a trailer park with an abusive jack off for a foster father.

He was rebellious and unruly. He was Rath's worst nightmare come true. He was exactly what the general had worked so hard not to be. If he had even looked into his Dupe's future he probably would have come up with a plan B before running off to get himself and the others killed.

"We should head home Michael." Michael agreed wordlessly as they made their way back to his motorcycle.

* * *

><p><em>Updated: 8-28-11<em>


	3. Part One: Chapter 3

"Nasedo never told me much about the Seers," Tess said as they gathered around the book and a print out of its translation. Michael couldn't help but dwell on the symbolism. The alien book with a language he knew once upon a time and the English version that represented his present human half. After Max had reversed the effects of Alex's prolonged mind warping, the young genius agreed to finish the translation, no force needed. For now they would settle with what he had uncovered. "He talked mostly of the prominent powers. Destruction. Manipulation. Illusion. Healing. I'm sure you can pick out yours and Max's powers."

"What about you and Isabel?"

"Our powers were similar though not quite the same. They were both mental based but I tended towards the illusion side while Vilandra tended towards manipulation." Michael nodded but then thought back to the first time they knew Tess was different when they caught her using her powers to rebuild the sculpture in the home she shared with Nasedo.

"But don't we all have traces of those powers?"

"Yes but we have our specialties. The powers we seem to be born with. Don't get me wrong, apparently, once you master an ability it becomes infinitely easier to learn another but in battle we stuck with what we knew." He nodded again. Over the years and especially more recently he noticed how his destructive powers felt more natural to him than the others. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit that out loud so he focused on the other part of her statement.

"You saw battle?"

"Of course," Tess piped. "Royalty had to be expected to hold their own in battle. Vilandra and I led our own squadrons of female forces something akin to Lady ninjas." She smiled excitedly at the reference. "I had once asked Nasedo why my guard had to be all female but Zan got to have simply the best male or female. He told me it was easier to pass them off as my hand maidens for closer protection. Zan had his King's Elite which were some of your top soldiers that you and he hand picked. They served as his personal protection, his men, and his trainers in your stead."

"So that left me with everyone else?"

"Basically," Tess agreed with a shrug. "You had your typical tiers of leadership under you but ultimately 95% of our planet's military force followed your lead. The Grand Commander was just as respected as the King."

"Which is why it was even more important for him to keep the secret about my being a Seer." Michael knew that Tess was the only one he felt comfortable enough identifying himself as Rath with even if he was loath to admit he felt intimidated by the man and what he represented. It was like he was trying to fill the shoes of a larger than life character and he knew at the moment he would fail horribly. "Isabel -_Vilandra_- said that wars should have been fought over me." Tess frowned.

"Wars _were_ fought over you. Wars are _still_ being fought over you. No one knew what they were fighting for exactly but it was pretty obvious to the rest of the galaxy that Antar had something no one else did besides the granolith. Zan's father grew so arrogant when he was assured of your loyalty time and time again that he became outright cocky about it. No being was _that_ lucky. People speculated that a Seer was involved but there was never any proof. They were hiding you in plain sight. You always turned the tide of battle and no one ever connected the dots. It's why by the time Kivar became privy to what you were he knew it was too late. You were far too set in your ways to turn on Zan. You were too great a risk to him, he _had_ to kill you."

"Then why didn't he just come after me? Why did he have to kill all of you as well?"

"You were adamant that Zan was not going to step down that night." Michael nodded at Tess' words. "And I was adamant that Zan wasn't going to let you go. Ever. He would have fought to the death to keep you by his side and not just because you were so powerful but because you were his brother, his best friend, his confidant. We all leaned on you and maybe it was selfish to put so much pressure on you but you were the foundation. You held Zan up and you kept Vilandra and I steady. "

"And what am I now?" he scoffed. The more Tess spoke of his past self the more he felt like crap. He was nothing like the grandiose alien whose DNA he carried. Tess smiled at him warmly her eyes twinkling as she easily read his feelings.

"You're Michael. You're Rath. You're him brought up in different circumstances. Max still needs you to hold him up and Is and I still need you to keep us steady. I never would have been able to deal with the Alex situation without your help. And Isabel-" Michael's eyes locked with Tess' when she stopped suddenly.

"What? What about Isabel?"

"She needs you more than either of you know right now." With that Tess flashed him a final smile before gathering her things and leaving Michael to his thoughts and the translation.

"You always did play dirty Kivar," Michael wiped the black blood from his chin after spitting some from his mouth. Ava was unconscious after having been knocked to the ground by the shape shifter working for Kivar. And Vilandra was being held by the roots of her hair in the vice grip of the monster's hands with a blaster pointed at her neck. Rath couldn't make any sudden moves without risking his wife's life. And he knew Kivar would not hesitate. The male did not love his wife, he saw her as a means to an end it was obvious and something in Rath broke as he wondered how she could have ever thought for a moment to sell him out to such slime.

"And you cheat. I'd say we're even Commander."

"Cheater? Not even. I forget you're young Kivar. It's called an advantage." His opponent smirked evily.

"Tell me Commander how does this battle end?" There was a scream to cut off Rath's response. He saw the shape shifter collapse to the ground after the flash of red light. The red meant someone had access to a royal weapon which meant Zan had escaped the protective custody of what was left of his Elite. Rath wondered why he even bothered with those men. "King Zan, good of you to join us." Kivar acknowledged his enemy but never took his eyes off Rath.

Rath knew Kivar was outnumbered at the moment even with Vilandra as his captive and Ava incapacitated. Zan made his way to stand protectively over his vulnerable wife whilst glaring intensely at Kivar.

"You disgrace your father's name Kivar," Zan spat. But Kivar only smiled pleasantly.

"Is it because I don't follow you Prince," he spat the title to the young King. "Or because I took my home planet by needed force?"

"Needed force? That's a point of view Kivar."

"As is yours." The darkness in Kivar's eyes was so intense that it was nearly taking over all the white of his eyes. He tightened his hold on Vilandra's hair causing her to cry out in pain. Rath snarled at the way his eyes flashed lustfully at her scream. "Tell me how it feels General to know your wife picked me over you."

"When you dwindle down to such childish attacks it makes me wonder if you're running out of ideas." Kivar's jaw tightened at the taunting. Even if it did hurt him, Rath wouldn't let his enemy know that.

"You wound me one too many times General." Rath glanced away quickly when he caught sight of Karsis stalking in the shadows behind Kivar. He only marginally gave the younger general a command to stay hidden. "Pity I'll have to make a show of her." The words had barely registered when a scream was cut off as quickly as it had begun.

"NO!"

"Michael!" He woke up but his body was shaking. In rage, in confusion, he wasn't sure. He could feel the pain as the blaster burned through soft flesh. He could feel it slice cleanly through her neck as if it had been his own. He felt her spirit slip away as he watched her body collapse to the ground. "Michael calm down!" Hands were on him but he couldn't stop shaking. He thought perhaps he really was seizing. His fists were clenched and try as he might he couldn't open them. His mouth was still open after his scream had been ripped from him. He felt like he had just died, he was cold and empty. And if it wasn't for the blonde in front of him he would have sworn Vilandra had just died again.

"Vilandra?" he managed to whisper out despite his still chattering teeth. It was Max that recovered first.

"Isabel's right here." Max placed a hand on Michael's shoulder and the other on his sister's. "She's right here and she's fine." Something told him that whatever Michael had experienced was tied to her. The intensity of whatever he had just seen seemed to slip into Max's own subconscious, the feelings at least. The deepest sense of lost flooded him and he was selfishly grateful he hadn't witnessed what Michael had.

"Michael, look at me," Isabel said staring intently into his eyes when he focused on her and only her. "You have to tell me what you saw." The moment he felt comforted with her hands cupping his face disappeared at her request.

"No," he shook his head, his fists still clenched. He refused even as his body tried to settle the lasting tremors. He didn't want her to go through any semblance of that again. He wanted her to remain ignorant of her death because he wished he could have been. "I won't tell."

"Michael stop being so petulant and tell us what-"

"No!" he barked and Isabel conceded. Part of her didn't want to give into his command so easily but the other part naturally obeyed. She backed away from him and the others only mildly startled by his outburst before fleeing the room with Tess at her heels. Michael watched them go before turning back to his best friend. "Why are all of you here?"

"Alex called Tess who called Isabel because you were shaking. You were talking in your sleep too." Michael looked away from him. "Will you tell me?" he asked lowly. Michael was ready to decline but he took one glance at Max and knew that wasn't a request.

"I saw…I saw-"

"You saw her die," Max assumed knowingly. Michael started shaking his head.

"I didn't just see her die. Maxwell I _felt_ it, it was as if I died with her. That bastard took her head off without so much as a blink-"Michael's eyes glazed over as the last bits of Rath's rage seeped through him and morphed into his own. Max flinched at the imagery that assaulted his mind. "If he wasn't galaxies away, I'd marched up to him and take _his_ head off with my bare hands, powers or not."

"This is what you've been seeing Michael?" Max asked finally finding his voice after Michael's exclamation. "You should have told me. How are you seeing our pasts-"

"My powers aren't supposed to work this way. I'm supposed to see the future." This was news to Max. "Not the past. The past is pointless. It's already happened I can't change that."

"Not necessarily." Both aliens jumped at the voice. Alex was sitting off to the side of Michael's bed who raised an eyebrow at his appearance. "What? No one told me to leave." Neither refuted that fact. "Like I was saying, everyone says hindsight is 20/20 right? What if your past… you… couldn't see everything because he was too busy looking into the future. He could miss things in his own present. Which is now the past. Clues."

It all clicked so suddenly that Michael half flinched out of Max's hold. Right then he was Michael the teenager. He was going to become Michael the adult. He couldn't become Rath the General without knowing who Rath was in his past. A person's past creates who they are in the present. It was all so simple and yet…

"He gets to look into my future and I get to sniff around his dirty laundry," Michael concluded. "In what universe is that fair?" Alex fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"You're working together for the common goal right? You need to see his past for stuff he might have missed as well. This isn't some pissing contest. You need to know each and everything about your opponent so that you don't go back to Antar blind." Max tensed. "I'm pretty sure you knew zilch about Kivar before this right?" Both guys nodded. "Well there ya go. You become powerful and spy on your enemy. It's like reconnaissance."

"No one said anything about going back to Antar but thank you Alex for that insight."

"No problem Max."

"Hey! Love birds, no more time for chit chat. You're missing one key detail. I can't control this. Rath I'm pretty sure could control what part of the future he could see. Right now I'm stuck on a loop surrounding our deaths. I know that's important but it's kinda like walking in on the middle of a movie." Both guys just gave him a blank stare. "Can follow the plot but don't catch all the little details."

"Maybe after you've seen the end of your first life you'll go in reverse or something," Alex offered. "Or maybe you just need to learn how to control it. If Rath could control what future he saw, I'm sure somewhere in there you can control what part of the past you'll see."

"One problem, how's he going to do that? It's not like he can just find a teacher."

"No," Michael agreed as he got this slightly glazed over look in his eyes, remembering some recent conversations. "But Tess said that once we mastered one power it was easy for us to learn another. Out of all of us, she's the farthest along. She can teach me." Michael didn't wait for either guy's opinion and launched from his bed in search of the petite female completely missing the dark look that Max gave to his retreating figure.

"One of these days I'm going to best you in a match General," Rath recalled the slight teasing of the young Queen, just months after her own crowning and union to Zan.

"When that day comes I shall exude pride for my prized pupil," he smirked as he drew his weapon up again. "And also great fear for the fate of our military." Her bubbling laugh endeared her to him from that moment on and he knew Zan had been drawn to such innocence.

The memory wiped away as he focused on the injured and bleeding blond as she struggled to get out of Kivar's reach. He was advancing on her and from his distance Rath knew she'd suffered a broken leg. She wouldn't be able to stand much less escape. He couldn't hear what words he was whispering to the young Queen but he knew that they left her horrified as she seemed to pale more and more the longer he spoke but she kept the ferocity in her eyes as she stared him down.

Rath knew she was going to fight to the death even if she had just regained consciousness mere moments before. What other choice did she have? She-they both- had just watched Kivar skewer Zan while his back was turned. Shortly after beheading Vilandra, he had used her code to unlock the palace safe house doors. His men flooded into the room in a never ending flurry.

Rath fought the brunt of them but he had been caught off guard, struggling through the after effects of his wife's death. He had failed his King and let the man get caught unaware by their opponent. He should have known Kivar would never fight like an honest man. His King lay bleeding with a wound near his spine was evidence of that.

"You disappoint me your highness," he heard Kivar say loudly as he raised his blaster sword from the ground and pointed it level with her eyes. Rath tried to fight the masses as none were instructed to interfere with Kivar and the Queen. He could have been fighting off a hundred men, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that the chances of him breaking through to save his Queen were grim. He could sense her distress; she didn't have enough energy for even a simple illusion. Not that it mattered, Kivar would dispel it quickly. "I would have thought Zan's Queen would be more animated watching her husband fall at my feet, by my hands."

"You meant for me to squeal," came her surprisingly strong reply but only someone as skilled as Rath could pick up the heart wrenching quiver in her voice. "I'd say I'm sorry to disappoint as well but I'm sure you'll be witness to its sound when someone takes your grotesque head-" Her head whipped back viciously then as the concentrated blast of energy shot from Kivar's weapon. Rath could hear nothing but the hollow thud as her upper body dropped to the ground. He hadn't waited, feeling completely insulted.

Then their eyes met. Complete glossy black and glowing vibrant hazel. A war was incited between their eyes alone.

_Updated: 9/5/11_


	4. Part One: Chapter 4

"Alright class, we'll begin the new section with a refresher on the War of 1812. Would anyone like to remind us about said war?" The short teacher peered around the class quickly alternating settling her gaze on a good student and then a trouble maker. "No? Okay then, take out your textbooks and start reading. Chapter 6 page 234…" Michael zoned in and out for the next few minutes. He was tired, especially so. He had been avoiding sleep, ashamed to admit that the memories frightened him.

Ashamed to admit that he was fearful of seeing his own death.

But the price he paid for his self induced insomnia was being barely able to focus in class. His heavy eye lids began to close.

"Did I miss the party at Casa de Michael's or something?" Michael blinked a few times then turned to see Kyle looking at him questioningly from a desk over.

"It was a private party." Michael turned to face front again and lean his head on his arm. Kyle leaned towards him slightly.

"You and DeLuca?" He asked with a slightly suggestive leer. Michael paused then mimicked his position.

"Me and the coffee pot," he grumbled. "Oh and about 4 cases of redbull." Kyle leaned back into his seat disappointed. He tapped his pencil a few times, progressing in his reading only a few words.

"So are drunk Czechs the same as the caffeine addicted ones or-"

"Can it Valenti."

"Just wonderin." Kyle turned back to his reading. Michael slumped until his forehead was resting on his open book. He stopped the fight with his eye lids just as the teacher began speaking.

"Post revolutionary times were difficult as much as they were freeing…"

"General," He turned to see the military servant enter his quarters. The male was slight of build being almost a head shorter than himself and having about half the body mass. But his dimly glowing green eyes were sharp which spoke far more to his intelligence than anything. He had earned his place. "Word has just reached us. The King and Grand Commander were both onboard Legion 5."

"Damages?" Rath held his breath and turned back to the large painting on the wall of the chamber they were standing in.

"Inner explosion. Legion 5 was destroyed before it reached interplanetary space ways en route to Dromein."

"Technical fault?"

"Sabotage sir." He swallowed and clenched his fist keeping his back to the servant. "Your orders, General?"

"Has the Prince been informed?" The servant was smart enough to ignore the slight catch in the General's voice at mention of the young royal.

"The Royal family is being debriefed as we speak."

"And Commander Palatin?" Rath caught the slight hesitance of the servant.

"Fallen on his sword, sir." Rath involuntarily grasped at his own chest. Palatin was a worthy general and almost matched him in skill. He had more experience than Rath but his passive demeanor held him back. Rath hadn't realized how deep the man's loyalties were to the recently fallen Grand Commander.

That just left the answer to the unspoken question.

"…the military needs a leader. They have one."

"This is Commander General Rath. Given the circumstances all non-essential units roving or not are to return to home planet immediately." His own announcement had echoed through the military transmissions for weeks after the attack on Legion 5. Antar's Military Council had met and argued over what was to happen. Rath was the only suitable choice despite his age. Standing before the Council swearing his very soul to protecting the throne, the crown, the kingdom had been daunting. But his real test wouldn't come until he was faced with the mass of the people.

Standing on the platform staring down at the millions of souls, military and civilian, forced a shiver to run down his spine. He had seen it come to this but being here now as it came to past…he was speechless. Before it had been easy to hide, easy to feel responsible only for the royal family for the segment of the military he oversaw.

Now he was responsible for them all. For the planet. He had to see and fight and sacrifice. And it would always fall onto his shoulders.

"Our enemies dare to rise against us." The voice was his and yet it was so different. So much older, wiser…stronger. "Without creed. Snatching our King, our Commander away from us. They have made a grave mistake. Antar we are a sleeping dragon. Once provoked to action our flaming jaws and ravenous teeth are the last thing one will ever see. These fools come looking for death? Then they will have it! As their blood runs in black streams at our feet and their screams are cut off by the strikes of our blades, yet we will laugh. We have been challenged. We will rise to the challenge. We will surpass the challenge. And the challengers will be little more than ashes and bone. Children of the Fire Bird will never fall. Never!"

Rapturous cries deafened the area. Rath took a breath. And another. His chest puffed out as the wind knocked against his tall collar. His hair stayed ever still. His hazel eyes glowed with a brilliance never to be seen again.

And he could never weaken.

"Mr. Guerin!" Michael startled awake, causing his textbook to fly onto the floor with a loud thud. There were a few chuckles from his classmates. Michael ignored them looking up at his teacher who only shook her head disapprovingly. "Naps are for home and kindergarteners, yes?" Michael cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

"I don't want you falling asleep in my class again." The teacher turned back to the board that was surprisingly full with notes that weren't there before Michael had fallen asleep. He glanced at Kyle.

"What was in that redbull?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one crashes like that. You were asleep maybe what? Five minutes tops? She's been calling your name for three of those. And I shook you a few times. It was like you were dead."

"Dead would imply that I wasn't breathing."

"You barely were. Then you started spazzing like crazy." Michael shot a look at him. "That's why I tried to wake you up. It was creepy man."

"How bad was it?" Kyle didn't answer. "The shaking how bad?"

"The desk rattled a few times. It came in spurts. Like you kept having a really bad case of the chills." Michael didn't say anymore, reaching to pick up his book and resituating himself. Something about what he just dreamed felt oddly terrifying as it did inspiring. He could feel the anxiety Rath had felt but had not shown to anyone.

* * *

><p>Isabel stared at, well more like through, the food she was pushing around on her lunch tray instead of eating. She had been so distracted this morning she had forgotten to pack her lunch. So she settled for the school lunch with the closest condiment to Tabasco being two packets of off brand ketchup.<p>

"You don't seem very energetic today." Isabel had nearly forgotten Alex was sitting across from her. The others were no where in sight. Max, had either made off with Tess or Liz somewhere, Maria she didn't much know and she wasn't even sure if Michael had come to school. Besides seeing Kyle first period and sitting with Alex currently she would have thought their whole club had played hooky.

Isabel looked over at how Alex was hunched over his packed sandwich and pop. His voice held little excitement.

"Neither do you," she countered losing interest in pushing the bland food around. Alex looked at her a moment more before going back to eating his sandwich. She held her head high looking around the courtyard at the other students. Some sent sly looks her way before turning away. Others, boys mostly, gawked at her. Some she entertained by sending them flirtatious looks while others she outright ignored. The latter happened more often. The one person that was on her mind wasn't present though. "Say, Alex," he glanced up at her again. "Do you know what's up with Michael?"

He looked surprised for a moment.

"Wha wood ah-" he paused to swallow the food in his mouth. "Why would I know?" Isabel didn't miss the slight suspicious tone in his voice. "Aren't you guys talking?" He glanced to the side swiftly and she knew he was hiding something.

"Well, you're still at his apartment right?" Alex nodded. "I'm just worried about him is all." It was the truth. She could only assume he was still having his night tremors not that she had heard much. He had been acting differently, more withdrawn hardly speaking, he always seemed to be contemplating. Which, in the past, usually meant he was up to something. But it was different now. She knew that if it had anything to do with his dreams it probably wasn't the fact that he was having them, it was what they were showing him. She still hadn't been informed what he had seen the other night. She had an inkling Max knew though. "I hate when he shuts the rest of us out when he really needs help."

Alex took another bite of his sandwich. Isabel could tell he was thinking, probably weighing his words with what he would say next.

"I'm not entirely sure it's something he can have help with." Alex didn't know. No matter how much support they could give, it all came down to the fact that Michael was on his own when he had his dreams. Nothing could change that.

Isabel accepted the answer if only to let Alex off the hook. Plus, Michael knew Isabel was weaseling answers out of Alex and she didn't want to add a strain between them considering Alex was still housed up in Michael's apartment. Their conversation dwindled after that and soon Alex excused himself with an excuse Isabel didn't bother to listen to.

* * *

><p>"And I used to think this was my own little sanctuary." Michael turned away from the computer he was hunched over in the school library when Alex stepped behind him. "Homework?"<p>

"Sort of," Michael turned back to the screen. Alex peeked over his shoulder seeing the numerous internet tabs he had up on the screen.

"Why are you researching the Phoenix?"

"The what?" Alex pointed to one of the google search items talking about phoenix. "The fire bird also known as the phoenix is a prominent creature of folklore."

"You know? Rise from the ashes and all that." Alex glanced around the immediate area. "Does this," he lowered his volume, "have something to do with your uh memories?"

"I just fell asleep in history class last period. I relived the day Rath became Grand Commander. He made a speech and said something about 'children of the firebird'."

"Maybe it's a planetary symbol or emblem. You know how we have state birds and everything? Maybe the firebird is Antar's. But then again, you may not get many answers on a school computer. A firebird references a phoenix on Earth. It could have a different meaning on Antar."

Michael had considered that but it felt better researching it all the same. Even if he could draw some parallels or maybe a picture could jog some kind of memory-

"You know the star system kind of looks like a bird. The alignment sort of reminds me of the flying 'v'."

"Now you're making Mighty Ducks references?" Michael glared at him. Alex pulled up a chair and sat next to him. "You're going to have to think outside the box with this. Fire bird. Let's start with the basics. Fire. Do we even know what fire looks like on Antar? I mean the planet already has different water. They could have green fire for all we know."

"I haven't seen any in my memories yet."

"And what about birds? Do their birds look like ours? What if a bird isn't even a living thing? It could be metaphoric or-"

"This isn't really narrowing down my options here."

"I'm just giving perspective. You could spend day and night researching things by our standards and methods and never find anything because fact is, we aren't Antarian."

"So what? You're saying I should just give up?"

"Far from it. I'm suggesting you change your methods. Besides what has been the source of most of your knowledge you've received so far?" Michael thought then sighed as Alex tapped his own temple. "You haven't been sleeping."

"How very observant of you," Michael deadpanned. Even if Alex hadn't been staying in the same space as Michael, he could tell by the red eyes, bags, and just all around unkempt look Michael was sporting that the guy was having some rough nights.

"You're gonna have to sleep sometime," Alex wisely noted causing Michael to stop typing. "Otherwise you're going to keep having episodes like you did in class. It's one thing for a normal student to fall asleep in class but your dream states aren't exactly relaxed." Michael sighed before rubbing a hand over his face. "If the dreams are bothering you maybe you should talk them out with-"

"What are you, my therapist now?" Michael snapped. Then shook his head. "I'll go to sleep when I'm dang well ready." Alex didn't bother to say that it was when his body decided to shut down on its own.

* * *

><p>Tess got up to answer the door when the bell rang. Kyle and Jim were sat on the couch watching TV and didn't move or make any indication they had heard it.<p>

She pulled open the door.

"Max?" She internally checked to make sure everything was orderly on her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." Max glanced inside hearing the TV then the Valenti men suddenly shouting at the TV. "Alone."

Tess looked back in the living room.

"I'm heading out. Should be back before dinner." She got no response outside of a few grunts from the men. "Guess that's as good as I'll get. She stepped outside pulling the door closed. She hadn't spoken with Max at school that day. "What's this about, Max?"

"A few things actually." Max stayed silent after that. Through the jeep ride the only noise was the static-y music from the radio. Tess didn't push. They ended up at the park. She walked side by side with him, her fingers looped through her belt loops and his in his pockets. The tension in his body assured Tess this wasn't going to be a warm and fuzzy conversation.

"It's a nice evening," even if she wasn't going to make him tell her what was bothering him before he was ready didn't mean she had to endure complete silence. They hadn't said anything since they left the house and that had been almost twenty minutes ago. "A shame not many people are out enjoying it."

"Yeah it is," he agreed softly. "Do you remember the prom?" She chuckled lightly.

"How could I forget? Besides the fact it was only a few weeks ago."

"About the kiss, Tess." Her mouth fell into a silent 'o' shape as she looked down and away from him. The weariness in his voice told her exactly what this conversation was about.

"Let me guess," she started when he paused again. "It was a moment of weakness and it didn't mean anything?" Tess wasn't stupid. Max still loved Liz. Even if she slept with Kyle, Max couldn't hate her. No matter how much she wished it to be true, he wasn't going to turn from Liz Parker and go running into her embrace.

He grabbed her arm just as she turned away from him.

"It meant something," his adam's apple bobbed. "I'm just not sure what yet. And I'm not even sure if I want to-" Tess's shoulders slumped slightly against her will. "You're part of the group. You're one of us but I…I'm not ready to take that step with you and I don't know if I ever will be."

Tess swallowed, annoyed that it was such tough work for her throat suddenly.

"At least you're honest." She internally cringed at how sad that came out. What had she been expecting? "So is that why you've stopped coming to our sessions?"

"No," he blinked a few times as if trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm going to forgive Liz and ask for us to have another chance."

She hated how the words felt like a punch to the gut. He tells her she isn't enough and then that he'd rather be with a cheater than her.

"How are you so sure she's going to want to be with you again?"

"I don't. But I was the one that broke us up-"

"No! No you weren't. She broke you up! You may have said the words but she was the one that cheated on you with Kyle. She was the one that caused your trust in her to waiver." Tess wanted to rip her hair out, she was so frustrated. "How can you just go back to that?"

"Tess, don't-"

"What is it about Liz Parker that makes it so that she can do no wrong even when she does?" Suddenly Tess was the one on the offensive and Max was defensive. Her stance was far more threatening and his was one of someone threatened. Her chest heaved in an out with effort as he remained silent trying to think of a response, anything, because the longer he said nothing, the more ground Tess gained.

"I don't have to discuss this with you." It stung him just as it stung her but she recovered quickly

"But you are! You're the one that drove me out here to tell me-" she caught herself. She wasn't going to reveal her vulnerabilities to a man she wasn't even sure she could trust anymore. He could exploit them. She didn't want that. And she didn't understand why she was so weak around him? Why couldn't she be strong and suppress the feelings she had about him like she did everything else?

Oh she knew why, because Nasedo had told her that human attachments were pointless, the only relationships she needed would come from the missing trio to her quartet. All those years of loneliness had only been abated by the vision she had of her soon to be found prince. She thought back on how many boys and men alike had vied for her attention over the years and she ignored them, keeping her eye on the supposed prize. Not knowing this was what she would be given: A boy that had little more than disdain and fleeting fancy for her.

"Just forget it. I'm going back." She stomped past him but he grabbed her arm and she fought the urge to whine.

"At least let me drive you back."

Why did he get to keep the control? Kick her and then keep her on a leash.

"I can make it back on my own."

"Tess-"

"I don't need you to drive me. I'm not a weak little girl. I can make it back on my own." Her words, felt like they were double weighted but Max didn't comment, letting her slip her wrist from his grasp. He was contented to follow her in his jeep until she got back to the Valentis. She was contented to pretend he wasn't even there.

* * *

><p>"Do you remember what I was wearing yesterday?" Michael was sitting at the stool in his kitchen while Tess leaned against the counter. He thought hard trying to recall what she wore but he kept second guessing himself and wasn't sure.<p>

"No."

"Good." She moved around the counter to stand next to him. "We'll try small. Focus on the time you spent with me yesterday. When you go to sleep tonight that should be the last thing on your mind. I require a report in the morning." Michael had been avoiding Tess. Only because he had been the one to initiate their training of his control over his powers and then he was the one to stop when it became too much. When he had called her and asked her to come over she had sounded far too elated. Tess must think of him as her new project since she had been working with Max on his own memory retrievals.

"That's it?"

"Like I said we'll start small." Her eyes twinkled. "Who knows what will happen if we have you trying to look for the end of the world or something," she added with a laugh. Michael rolled his eyes but consented. Watching her leave his apartment, he let out a breath he didn't mean to hold. She knew he was being gloomier today than usual and he didn't tell her much detail about his dream from a few nights before. He didn't have to. She figured it had been her death he had seen. So she didn't stay long.

Part of Michael felt relieved when he saw his friends alive and breathing when he woke up from the nightmare-ish dreams of the past. Another part of him felt as if he were seeing ghosts taunting him with what he had already lost once.

Watching the hollow look in Zan's eyes as he fell with Kivar grinning behind him had been etched into his brain as much as seeing the whiplash of Ava's last moment. It had caused him to run to Max's home. He hadn't entered, just standing in the window feeling like a creeper but happy to simply watch the rise and fall of his friend's chest as he slept. He had waited until Tess showed at his apartment after school preferring to see her walking around and bubbly instead of lying prone and vulnerable.

That night Michael stared at his bed before getting into it. Sleep became synonymous with the memories but tonight felt like a mission. Sleep was part of his job. It seemed inconvenient in a way. He wondered idly if Rath ever induced sleep to get answers quickly or if he had mastered the ability to See while awake.

"Here goes nothing," he muttered under his breath as he flopped into bed. He slowly relaxed keeping all of his thoughts focused on Tess and the day before and not on everything else conflicting with his life. It was tougher than he thought it would be.

He found himself at the Crashdown. It felt real but he knew he was dreaming because the day felt too familiar. He looked up when the door dinged signaling another customer. Tess walked in and he focused on her outfit. Jeans and some pink frilly top. Even as he took note he watched as her clothes seemed to illuminate sucking the colors out of the rest of the room as she made her way to Kyle's booth with some of his friends. At least he was focusing.

"Why are you dreaming about Tess?" Michael jumped at Isabel's accusatory tone. She had her arms crossed and was watching him intently. The atmosphere immediately changed when he noticed her.

"Isabel you weren't here yesterday," he noted as the sights and sounds got duller. "You're dream walking me." With her entrance she brought the imaginative part of his subconscious. The memory was tainted and no longer a true memory.

"Why are you avoiding the question Michael?"

"Why are you here Is?" He was more defensive than usual but Isabel wouldn't be deterred.

"Kind of presumptuous of you don't you think?" She could snap right back. "Go after the King's girl?"

"I'm not hot for Tess!" he grumbled wondering if he should be worried that half the patrons in his dream Crashdown had antennas growing out of their heads. "I'm just trying to see what she was wearing."

"Because that's more noble."

"Is!" he snapped frustrated that she was misconstruing his words, "She's helping me control my power, alright? My first task was to figure out what she wore the day before so I can learn to focus." Isabel took in the words and looked guilty.

"Oh," she looked away noticing how strange the dream had changed from the normal memory she had walked into. "I don't think Kyle has the head of an anteater."

"This isn't a memory anymore. It's a regular dream now. Or nightmare." He looked around but he could start to feel a void opening. The dream was changing or more like disappearing. He knew what was coming next. It was the same way he felt before a memory assaulted him. He chanced a glance at Isabel. The last thing he'd dreamt in deep sleep had been Tess's death. "Isabel you need to get out of here. Now."

"You don't need to hide this from me Michael. Let me help." She remained calm even as a black hole seemed to swallow half of the restaurant.

"Isabel you shouldn't be here for this. It could be dangerous for you to be in my head when I go back."

"Michael what is it?" He could see the beginnings of his awareness change. He could hear the strikes of swords and the whizzing sound of blasters being shot. He was going to be in the middle of a fight for his life and Isabel could be there with him. She could get stuck with him.

"I'm going to be facing off with Kivar but you can't be here!"

"Why-"

"Vilandra you're already dead!" Kivar's steely gaze was on him. He turned to face him full on, unable to check if Isabel had heeded his words as he was Rath again watching his opponent with cautious eyes.

"Tell me General what you're thinking right about now." Kivar pulled up to his full height with a smirk as he simply stalked the perimeter of the fighting soldiers surrounding Rath. He was holding his own, throwing enemies, grabbing some and using them as shields, blasting with one hand and stabbing with the other. But he was tiring quickly. He was the only target and he refused to allow Karsis to come out of hiding. The whole plan would be for naught then.

Even if he knew he was going to die, he was going to go down fighting.

"I'll offer you one last chance General. Join me. You won't even have to fight. You can shelve your swords and simply spend the rest of your life relaxed and carefree. Of course tell me what my future holds so that I can rule and we're good as gold."

Rath viciously sliced an enemy in half at the torso in response. The black blood sprayed him and the ground around them.

"Never." His body heaved with exertion. Even Rath had a breaking point and he was fast approaching had no idea how long he had been fighting. How long since Vilandra had been slain before him. How long since Kivar had unlawfully occupied their safe house.

Kivar sighed dramatically.

"Poor choice General, we would have made a wondrous duo."

"Rath!" He looked away for a split moment unbelieving of his ears and eyes when he saw Vilandra-no, Isabel- standing off to the side completely unnoticed by the chaos surrounding her.

Then there was a piercing pain as burning changed into cold metal destroying his insides. He looked down to see the long blade that had been thrust in from his back. Kivar smiled victoriously as he yanked the weapon by the blade pulling the whole weapon through, hilt and all out the front of him. If the pain wasn't so great he would have used his last ounce of strength to blast whichever insect that had the audacity to stab him while his back was turned.

"Isabel." He fell to his knees berating himself for dying in such a position, as if he were bowing and at the feet of none other than his King's enemy. He glanced away again and could see Isabel's eyes open in horror. He hadn't wanted her to see this. But something was strange.

"If your wife was alive I'm sure she'd be aghast to hear you whisper such a primitive excuse for a woman's name. Perhaps you had a poor mistress?" Kivar raised the bloodied weapon to Rath's neck but he could only focus on the man's words. "The world will never know. It's a pity really, you would have been such a great weapon."

"You seem to pity much yet you still follow through with your inane plans," Rath managed to choke out around the blood threatening to rise up his throat. "Sounds a lot like apathy to me."

"Always wanting the last word, General," Kivar tsked, "Not this time." Rath only heard the swing as it sliced through the air.

"Isabel-" he gasped. He had said Isabel. Not him, Rath had. But how had he known who she was? Had Isabel actually been there? He shot from his bed not caring that he was wet with sweat. He jumped on his motorcycle and made his way to the Evans house.

"Michael, you do realize it's 3am," Max noted as he sleepily opened his bedroom window. Michael slid inside.

"Where's Isabel?" he asked ignoring him.

"Oh I don't know probably in her room. Sleep," Max deadpanned.

"Cut the sass Maxwell, this is serious." Michael pushed his way out of Max's room and across the hall into Isabel's room. She was shaking as badly as he had been. She was covered in a sheen of sweat as well.

"Is!" Max gasped pushing past Michael and joining his sister but her eyes remained on Michael.

"You-I-you were- you died!" She cried out finally. "I watched him stab you and then-" Michael made his way to her other side trying to calm her. "Nicholas. He looked different than he does here but I just knew it was him. I could feel it. I saw him coming and I tried to warn you but I couldn't move. You didn't hear me screaming. And then he stabbed you while you were fighting the others and Kivar-"

"I know. I warned you to get out of there before I slipped into that memory." Max's head popped at that.

"You dream walked one of his memories?" She nodded shakily. "What did you show her?"

"You're really going to pin this one on me Maxwell? I can't control when the memories come-"

"I thought you were working with Tess-"

"We just started yesterday! Not all of us are genius fast learners-"

"Stop it!" Isabel whispered harshly. "Stop it. It's my fault. His dream was normal at first. He was trying to work on his control but I showed up and he lost focus. So you can stop blaming Michael." Max looked away feeling chastised. Isabel looked back to Michael. "And I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. I was just so curious-" she stopped as a half formed sob escaped her throat. "He killed you and it was my fault."

"What? How could-"

"He said my name." Isabel stated cutting off Max's protest. "It wasn't Vilandra. It was me, Isabel. He knew who I was. He _saw_ me." Isabel searched Michael's eyes for an answer. "How?" Michael sighed and ran a hand down his face before he began to explain his reasoning on how Rath had seen him-_them_-in their lives now.

"He saw us succeed in being created. He was so willing to die because he trusted we would finish what they couldn't." Isabel sat in awe of Michael's account on General Rath but Max's face had drooped in horror. The reborn King began shaking his head as soon as Michael was finished.

"How can they expect us to- how can he put that much pressure on a bunch of kids?" Max stood up as his anger coursed through him. "We're 17 for pete's sake!" He struggled to keep his voice down. "We don't know anything about ruling a planet or fighting a war."

"But _they_ did," Isabel explained. "It has to be why Michael can access memories. We probably all can to some degree. We have their experience we just have to… unlock it or something."

"Now you're starting to sound like Tess," Max said with a hint of disgust causing Isabel to frown. He had played the peacemaker with the Alex situation but this was where he drew the line. Since when had everyone become so pro-alien? Michael cut in at that point.

"You know she's right Maxwell."

"No I don't know that." He turned away from Michael and back to his sister. "Isabel, what happened to you wanting to be as normal a person as I did?"

"Things have changed-"

"Nothing's changed! We deny destiny, we deny this responsibility. Think about Mom and Dad. Our friends. Do you even understand what they're asking us to do? Just drop everything and get ourselves killed on a planet we don't even know!"

"We have a purpose Max. We're not just petty little pawns-"

"She's right." They all turned to see Tess standing in Isabel's doorway. "Your window was unlocked Max," she said by way of explanation to her entry. "You guys aren't exactly controlled with your emotions. Between Michael and Isabel going haywire an hour ago I knew I wasn't getting any sleep tonight." She smirked as she took a few tentative steps closer to the group. "Cloning was frowned upon by the Alliance believe it or not. Dromein strived to separate their studies from cloning. They called it regeneration. It wasn't just creating a copy or body double of someone, it was recapturing their essence in a new body. People believe it was mostly scientific and partially mystical." Tess' voice took on a strangely faraway tone.

"You mean like magic?" Isabel asked. Tess did a half nod half shrug motion.

"Kinda. It was a little more complicated than fairy dust and wishing stars." She cleared her throat before continuing. "The regenerations weren't always a success. They learned early on that regeneration could not be completed with a still living person. The idea of splitting someone between two beings became dangerous. Usually the regenerated version became obsessed with destroying the…original."

"That's why we all had to die together," Michael remarked thinking on all of Rath's undercover plans for the new Four. "Weird."

"You mean if they had created us while we they were still alive we would have wanted to kill them?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"But I would never-"

"You wouldn't be a complete being. You'd be a shell, a shallow copy of a princess. No one knows what you would become, what any of us would have become if we had been created and the original Four had lived."

"Are you even listening to yourselves?" Max asked making himself known once more. "They gave up all rights to control our lives when they let us crash land on Earth."

"If it wasn't for the Four, the Dromeinians the people loyal to King Zan, we wouldn't even be alive for you to be so selfish!" They all fell quiet when Tess snapped at Max. She seemed to surprise herself as well but she stood by what she said.

"Children aren't forced to become their parents just out of gratitude for being alive," Max countered but Tess sighed in annoyance.

"It's not the same. The Four weren't our parents. They were _us_." Tess grabbed a lock of her hair. "Something must have gone wrong. They made two sets of us but something else must have happened. The Dupes could remember but we can't. Our memories should have been in tact. Something must have happened to our pod." She chewed on the lock of hair she was holding.

"Do you remember when the dupes said we were too human," Isabel recalled. "What if that's true?"

"No," Tess argued. "I didn't believe that then and I don't believe it now. Our people wouldn't have bothered to send us if we were defective. Something must have happened after…something must have happened to our pod after they sent us away."

Michael listened intently to the back and forth. It became obvious that Tess knew a lot but he didn't understand her method of revealing what she knew to them when she saw fit. It made him suspicious especially since he delved his dream memories to her.

"How do you know so much Tess?"

"Nasedo," she answered turning to Michael. "And I didn't emerge prematurely."

"…what?" Max stepped closer to her at that.

"You came out of your pods about 2 weeks too soon. You should have known something when you came out ,your names at the very least, but you didn't which caused a lot of your memories and powers to remain dormant until you reached a certain age. Or at least that's what Nasedo thought. Even so I should still know more than I do."

"And how do you know he wasn't lying to you? He could have orchestrated this whole thing. He could be working for Kivar-"

"Even if Nasedo was working for Kivar, he knew he couldn't lie to me. He knew my memories would come back eventually and when they did, if what he said didn't match up with what I knew, let's just say I have the capacity to break him." Michael smirked, the familiarity of her feistiness surging. He had to bite back the comment of 'I taught her that.'

Max on the other hand wasn't sure if he should feel disturbed or relieved by her comment. He had trusted Nasedo even less than he did Tess.

"It's late, we should probably continue this in the morning if we don't want to wake up the 'rents," Isabel suggested. It was obvious to all by her tone of voice she was exhausted. Michael didn't blame her. He knew how energy draining those memories was. That had been one of the more intense ones and it had been the first one she'd experienced. On a baser level he had been worried that he would feel the moment he died or worse yet, actually die again simply by reliving Rath's final moment.

"Right," Max said taking the hint first. He glanced between his once Queen and best friend. "Will you two be using the door or should I escort you back through my window."

"Window's fine, Tess and I aren't exactly fond of doors." Tess chuckled at Michael's comment remembering their adventure into her house to retrieve Alex. "Oh and you were wearing jeans and some pink top with little girly frills on it." Tess stopped and turned to face Michael, smirk already in place.

"I wore a blue jean skirt and white blouse yesterday." Both Michael and Isabel looked confused. "The jeans and pink top was two days ago when I met up with Kyle. But I guess that's a start."

"At least you were in the same week," Isabel encouraged and Michael let some of his disappointment dissolve.

* * *

><p><em>Updated: 1027/11_

Quick note: It's taking me awhile to figure out how to split up this story because all the characters keep wanting their own side stories and POVs so I'm going to try and gradually add other POVs without making it too confusing. Also because there will be OCs in this I'm going to keep a running dictionary with each new chapter of people/places that are introduced.

_Alliance Planets:_

_Antar-Home planet of Royal Four_

_Other Planets:_

_Dromein- Natives:Dromeinians-Inventors of the life regeneration which the Roswell and New York Royal Four are products of._

_Key Players_

_Karsis- Larek's younger brother and general to their armies. He is a good friend of Rath. Assumed to have died not long after the Royal Four sacrificing his life by making a detour for Dromein to deliver the weapon carrying the Four's DNA during the final evacuation of Antar._

_Commander Palatin-A Commander General under Rath's predecessor. Would have been next in line to command Antar's armies but evidently fell on his sword in an act of loyalty to the fallen Grand Commander leaving Rath as the next choice._


	5. Part One: Chapter 5

"Anxious?" Rath's head shot up at the rumbling voice above him. His right leg had been jumping involuntarily on his part.

"No sire," Rath lied causing a booming laugh to explode from the King's mouth. The King had black as midnight hair that fell to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep set brown, more color than white to them. He was muscular and tall at nearly 8 feet just barely showing the signs of middle age.

"You don't have anything to fear." The King assured as he placed a hand on the young adolescent's shoulder. Rath was at the time the equivalent of a human 15 year old though he had many more years of life under his belt. He had just graduated from the Antarian Military and Defense Academy or junior boot camp as the senior officers affectionately referred to it as. He was the youngest ever to do so and he excelled at it. This meeting with the current senior officers and the Grand Commander as well as many of his superiors and teachers would be present in telling him his new assignment.

Everyone who graduated went through this process but it rode on Rath's nerves in a way that had him both giddy and nervous.

"Thank you sire," he said belatedly. The King smiled at him warmly.

"I must admit I'm a bit surprised. You didn't bother to watch for this?" Rath blushed lightly.

"I did sire. In one scenario the Grand Commander takes me under his wing. In another I'm assigned to a Special Forces Unit on Dromein. And in the last I enter the room only to be gutted by a six headed Garth Monster that has managed to disarm everyone in the room," the King gaped at the boy's admission, "Though something tells me that last one was simply a childish nightmare." Once again the King laughed boisterously while patting the young male's shoulder.

"Well two out of three of those seem wonderful my boy," the King said still chuckling. Rath's smile was more of embarrassment than amusement. "I know Zan wanted to be here as well but he and Larek are away doing the Alliance Council's bidding." Rath nodded as more genuine amusement reached his eyes. Zan had pitched a mighty fit when he learned that the Council was demanding for the Young Royals Consultation to be held the same day as Rath's Appointment. Even though all the graduates had to do it, it didn't make the event any less spectacular.

This one meeting could very well decide the rest of his life, the path he would take in life, his destiny.

But he wouldn't say he wasn't grateful for the King's presence in those final moments. The man had been there for as long as he could remember. As much as he considered Zan his brother, the King was every bit the father he never knew.

They had been sitting in one of the many antechambers of the palace when the massive doors opened causing Rath to involuntarily hold his breath.

"They are ready for him my liege," one of the military servants said with a bow and not once sending a glance in Rath's direction. Rath rose immediately as did the King. He led the young soldier to the room following the servant. When they arrived at the main meeting room the King signaled him in with a nod.

"This is where we depart. I have some meetings to attend to myself." The King turned to leave but hesitated, sensing Rath's distress. Apparently he wasn't hiding it as well as he thought. "I'm sure my Second won't be too hard on you." The King managed a wink. Rath bowed his head slightly before stepping into the room. Despite himself he tensed half expecting a six headed monster to actually attack him. He was instead greeted with the hard stares of a room full of superiors.

This was why it was so intimidating. The large table held the highest ranked officers of the entire Antarian military. Highly decorated and honored men and women that had seen death and destruction, had endured trials unimaginable by others. It was known that a person should only have to face this gathering once in their life, when they were being appointed. To stand before them again meant certain punishment for a grave offense.

At the head of a table sat the famed Grand Commander General Ezra. Rath was instructed to stand at attention at the opposite end. The Commander stood finally as well.

He was a tall man, almost double Rath's current height and Rath was tall for his age. His dark blue hair was cut short not a single hair falling past his ears. He had a darker skin tone than most Antarians which hinted at mixed lineage. That combined with his black uniform with maroon linings and the wide tall standing collar that encircled his neck and extended up past his ears he looked intimidating. The General was not known for smiling, the closest one ever got was the occasional smirk.

Of course the smirk he flashed at a particularly funny joke was indiscernible from the one he flashed just before he struck an enemy in the heart with his sharpened pike.

"As you know Rath, we have been discussing your assignment for the betterment of an hour. You're a special case. The King himself has taken great interest in you. You've proven to us why that is." Rath suppressed the tension in his body as he feared his secret had been discovered. "You're an exceptional warrior. Your skills far surpass those your age_ and_ many of the men I currently lead to battle." Somehow the Commander did not seem too pleased with that. A grudging respect Rath supposed and again he found himself holding his breath as he waited. "You're an asset that I cannot afford to have too far from the home planet."

Rath wanted to sigh in relief. While he respected the wishes of the officers, he knew he did not want to be sent as far as Dromein to serve out his terms. He would rarely see Zan or any of the royal family for that matter.

"In fact we've seen that it only be prudent that you be assigned directly under my supervision." Rath tried to suppress his emotion but by the slight smiles on some of the men's faces he knew his glowing eyes were giving away his true emotion. "You are obviously pleased with this notion."

"Yes Grand Commander," he shamelessly squeaked out causing a few chuckles to escape the group.

"Good," the Commander said with little emotion despite his colleagues' ability to do so, moving away from his seat and towards Rath. "Because I expect to see you outside my quarters at the crack of first dawn." Rath nodded though internally he groaned.

No matter how long he spent in the military he knew he would never be an early riser. Years of military school and he had managed to get out of disciplinary action by insisting that being up by dawn meant being up by the time the third sun came up. Third dawn was still dawn he told them.

Grand Commander Ezra would not appreciate that humor he was sure.

When the officers sent their own congratulations it was Rath who stopped short when he exited the room. An entourage of soldiers and noble servants were ushering a boy a few years younger than himself through the hall. The boy's eyes were filled with wonder as he looked around the largest building he'd probably ever seen in his life. Rath could tell based on the ill fitting clothes he was wearing that the boy was not noble blood. Something akin to a shiver ran down Rath's spine as he watched the child. As if sensing someone watching him the boy turned. Their eyes met.

Black on hazel.

"Christ Michael! Wake up!" Michael thought the whole shaking and being woken up was getting old. He saw Max looking directly down at and he felt constricted noticing that Max was pinning him down with his body weight. "I thought there was an actual earthquake and you're at the foot of my bed having a spaz attack." Michael wanted to comment on his word usage but the only thing that came out was:

"You're straddling me," which caused Max to jump off of him immediately.

"Sorry for hoping you weren't going to bite your tongue off and swallow it." Michael pushed himself off the floor. He and Tess had intended on leaving but when they entered the hall to go to Max's room, Mr. and Mrs. Evans were up and waiting on them and after a lecture on sneaking in and out offered to let them both stay the night. At least Isabel wouldn't have to worry about waking Tess up in a fit. "Want to talk about that memory?" Max asked as he sat down on his bed. Michael leaned against the wall.

"I was young when I became an apprentice of sorts to your father's Second."

"How young was Rath?" Max asked inserting his preferred correction.

"Like 15ish young." Michael scoffed. "I'm almost 18 now and that kid probably could have whipped me before I could respond. How do I live up to that?"

"You don't have to," Max stressed hoping his tone came off more sensitive than bitter. Michael wasn't fooled though. He had spent two lifetimes watching the man in front of him.

"What is it really Maxwell? Is it the pressure, the expectation?" He asked causing Max to frown. "Or is it Liz?" Max's eyes immediately searched the ground making Michael curse under his breath. "You would really choose to forsake your planet for a girl?" The disgust in his tone caused Max to immediately get defensive.

"Earth is my planet."

"And so is Antar. You may look human but you aren't. Just as much fabricated human DNA runs through your veins as Antarian does. You are supposed to be King, I'm supposed to be your General, Tess is supposed to be the Queen by your side and Isabel-"

"Is supposed to be by yours?" Max finished for him. "In case you haven't noticed it didn't exactly work out that way. I'm with Liz, you're with Maria, and Issy's with Alex. If those Antar Nazis think they can dictate my love life as well they're wrong!" Michael was already shaking his head. Max was missing the point. All he saw was something blocking him from Liz. He didn't see the people that were suffering. "I will not fall for a girl simply out of expectation."

"But you would abandon an entire planet, a galaxy worth of people for one." Max didn't have a response. The way they worded it, making him feel guilty as if he were heartless because he loved Liz. They forget one thing, he knew nothing. He didn't understand how a teenage boy could save an entire people. It wasn't a fairytale, it was a real bloody war that had been going on for who knows how long and claimed an innumerable sum of casualties.

Max Evans was no ruler, no king, and no savior. He was a suburban American boy. The most exciting thing in his life should have been finding the girl of his dreams. Which he did.

And now he was getting punished for it.

"I'm leaving," Max said getting to his feet and grabbing a jacket as turned to leave his room. "Don't follow me."

"I'll always follow you," Michael replied almost instantly. His eyebrows creased in confusion. When he looked up he wasn't staring at Max Evans leaving his bedroom he was staring at a regal Zan's back draped in the dark robes of a military King. He stood before tall cathedral style doors. A polished blaster sword was being tucked into its holster at his side. "You'll always be my King even when you don't wear the crown."

Zan turned his head only slightly but Rath could see the slight quirk of his lips.

"Sometimes I wish we hadn't made that blood bond." Any sign of happiness was erased with his own comment. "I don't deserve your loyalty Michael."

"Michael!" Michael could hear the heavy breathing but it took him a moment to realize it was coming from him. He heard the thud when he hit the ground but he hadn't felt it until now. Max was kneeling at his side now. They were back in Max's bedroom.

"He called me Michael," he gasped as Max fretted over his well being. He wanted to push him away, he'd only fallen but he was too taken aback by the vision that had assaulted him while he was awake.

It wasn't a memory.

"I have to go." Michael did push Max away this time ignoring his protests and questions as he high tailed it to Isabel's room. Both girls stirred almost immediately. Michael marched straight to Tess and grabbed her by the arm. "We need to talk. Now." Isabel looked insulted that he would go to Tess without giving her or Max a second glance. The two visiting aliens were gone quickly considering Michael didn't give Tess much of a chance to protest.

When they were outside and almost a block from the Evans' Tess finally pulled out of his hold.

"What is it Michael?"

"I think I saw the future."

"Already?" Tess asked mildly horrified. "Was it like the other dreams?"

"That's the thing, I wasn't asleep. I'd just woken up from a past memory when I was younger and then I was talking to Max and it just shifted. I was in a future vision talking to Max in the same way."

"You mean Zan."

"No I mean Max. He was in his royal wear but he called me Michael."Michael, thinking back should have realized it was Max and not Zan right off. There were subtle physical differences between them.

Tess took a moment to let the words settle before a huge grin crossed her face.

"Do you know what this means?" She didn't give him time to answer. "It means Max is going to go back. We're going to go home and he'll reclaim his throne." Michael could feel the excitement and genuine happiness pouring off of her but the slight smile he tried to return was more of a grimace. He couldn't bear to let her know what he and Max had been arguing about before his vision.

"Don't get your hopes up Tess," her grin vanished almost immediately. "You know how these visions work. I could see multiple futures sometimes with different scenarios. There's always a chance he'll return but there's always the chance he won't." Tess bit her lip as Michael brought her back down to Earth.

"You're right. We'll have to just keep this to ourselves then. If Max gets wind of you seeing him as a king he'll just get more stubborn about not becoming one. We could shoot ourselves in the foot." Michael could almost see the gears turning in Tess' head.

"I don't feel comfortable lying to him."

"Then bend the truth a little. When has that ever bothered you before? He doesn't have to know about all your episodes. Throw a little Yoda wisdom in there and tell him visions of the future bad for him they are."

"And Isabel?" Tess looked thoughtful.

"Play that by ear. If she's sympathetic to us we'll let her in otherwise she's gotta stay at arms length with this." This made Michael frown. "Don't worry Michael, we're not lying to them, we're just compartmentalizing. Not everyone has to focus on everything. This is our thing. Just like Isabel and Max have their sibling thing." Michael was still mildly reluctant to accept, although he had learned of his friendship with Queen Ava, the girl in front of him still made him uneasy in her own way. He was hesitant every time he found himself in league with her.

* * *

><p>Isabel didn't know what to feel anymore.<p>

Sitting in class, pretending to focus on what the teacher was saying. Reacting mechanically to the chatter of her social circle that she was hesitant to call friends. All she could think about was that dream. Michael's dream. All she could think about was Rath.

Seeing the male, seeing him in alien form, so tall and strong and wild looking. Seeing how his eyes were completely enveloped in a fiery hazel hue. She felt like she could have been lost in them forever. But then she could almost feel his pain. She saw Kivar and Nicholas, embodiments of evil. She felt such hate for them then. Even more than she felt on Earth. She thought of Whitaker's words on her past and she looked at the creature that smiled so evily after killing Rath and wondered how she could have ever in any life thought to love him. The more she hated them the more helpless she felt.

She saw the carnage, probably a hundred bodies strewn about in a bloody mess all over the marble floors. But her focus had been on Rath and his had been for only a moment entirely on her.

She had never experienced something so real. It hadn't even been her dream but for a split second, that dream had felt more real than anything in this life.

And that terrified her.

"Isabel," she flinched at one of her girl friends' voice. "What do you think about Susan Quint's blouse?" Isabel hadn't been listening to the conversation really. Apparently they had moved onto gossip. She looked to other side of the class where the dorky Susan sat pushing her glasses a little higher up on her nose. Then running a hand through her long frizzy hair that looked as if it hadn't been washed in a couple days. Isabel knew that the girl had never had a boyfriend, the guys never noticed her, she had been teased relentlessly in school since the sixth grade and that she would have been Isabel's main competition for valedictorian had Isabel decided to stay the full 4 years in high school. She was an extremely bright girl and would make more of herself than any of the girls sitting around her would.

"She looks hideous and needs to return that entire outfit back to the thrift store clearance section she found it in," Isabel responded with no real emotion in her voice but it made the girls around her chuckle nonetheless in agreement. She turned to face the teacher just as Susan glanced back at the giggling females.

"Some things never change do they?" Isabel stopped placing things in her locker when she noticed Tess standing beside her. "I heard what you said in class."

"About what?"

"Susan. Being very proud and unnecessarily cruel were traits you had in your old life. It's how you kept the rest of the princesses and your servants in check."

"I was only being honest about how I felt."

"You were saying that to appease that gang of dimwits you surround yourself with." Isabel placed and the last of her books in her locker before slamming it shut and turning to the shorter blond. "You're doing it to fit in. I'd hazard a guess you've been doing this for a while." Isabel remained silent annoyed on some level that Tess was challenging her and she couldn't shut her down.

"Those are my friends. They follow _me_."

"Oh right of course. You're their little Ice Princess right?" Tess stepped closer. "But remember one thing." She leaned up near to Isabel's ear. "Queen trumps Princess. Every. Time." Tess shouldered her way past Isabel making Isabel huff in annoyance.

"Tess wait." The girl stopped and turned around. "I do what I do to..."

„Because you want to fit in," Tess cut in. "I get it. But have you ever wondered what it's like to not have to blend in. To be treated as normal and be able to behave as you want to and not as others want you to? At home, you never would have behaved like that simply to please a bunch of fickle girls. They would have doing backflips to adhere to your standards. And they would have respected you. And the Susan Q's in your life? You would have stomped by showing you were better than them in skill not by making snide comments behind their backs."

"So what are you saying? That I belong there and not here?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You're suffocating here. We all are." Isabel opened her mouth not sure if she was going to retort or challenge or become defensive. But nothing came out. And the satisfied look Tess walked away with…as if she'd won and Isabel had learned her place made her blood boil even more.

"What's with all the lollygagging around Issy?" Isabel rolled her eyes at the voice behind her.

"How many times do I have to remind you it's Isabel, Sammy," she turned around and started walking knowing the girl would be on her heels.

"Right. Sor-ry." Isabel shot her a look to make the brunette with blond high lights shut up. "Jaime and Cindy were thinking about skipping out for lunch today-"

"I need to talk to you." Isabel groaned when Maria stepped into her path from around the corner. "Believe me I wouldn't ask if I didn't absolutely have to-"

"Still wearing last season's styles DeLuca?" Maria's gaze slid over to the girl standing next to Isabel.

"Still wearing last season's slut, Samantha?" Isabel grabbed Maria by the wrist and pulled her away from the other girl.

"I'll meet you in the parking lot, Sam," Isabel called over her shoulder to the disgruntled girl. When they were far enough away Isabel released Maria. "What?"

"What's going on with Michael? Or any of you for that matter?"

"Maria-"

"No don't do that 'Maria' thing to me. I have a right to know. Everyone's been acting weird. I've stuck my neck out for you guys plenty of times. And Michael's my…"

"Your what? You broke up with him remember. Stuck your neck out for us so what you want a prize, Maria? Want the rest of us to bow at your feet every time we see you because you've reluctantly helped us over the past year? We never asked you to be part of this. Liz did." She was sick of this same old thing with Maria. The girls' actions and how frequently the thoughts popped up in her dreams made Isabel want to strangle her more often than not.

"Don't snap at me just because Tess got you frazzled by showing her inner Ice Queen!"

"Stop butting in my business!" Maria took an involuntary step back at Isabel's vicious tone. A part of Isabel reveled in the submission. Maria needed to re learn her place. It hadn't been too long ago that she could make the other girl cower in fear. She missed those days. "If you have a problem with Michael. Talk to him yourself." Isabel pushed past Maria without another word and without looking back.

* * *

><p>"Alright Spaceboy," Michael looked up just as he turned the grill off. "We need to talk." Maria was standing there still in uniform with a hand on her hip. The last of the patrons were paying and getting ready to leave. Michael grumbled knowing exactly what this was going to be about considering Maria found it best to corner him at work.<p>

"Can't this wait?" Her eyes narrowed.

"If I left this up to you, you would wait to talk to me until you guys were on a ship back to Czechoslovakia." Michael made sure not to let his amused grin show lest it make her angrier. "So no, it can't wait any longer." She moved to walk through the kitchen door and grabbed him away from the grill window before he could protest. They were outside in the alley moments later. He hadn't noticed when she had grabbed a jacket-specifically his jacket- to throw over her shoulders. "I'll just get right down to it," she said staring intently at him and Michael already knew she was going to accuse him of something. "What's up with you and Tess?"

"Isn't this whole paranoia thing getting old yet?" Michael snapped. "There's nothing going on with me and Tess. What makes you think there is?"

"Well for one," she held up her hand ready to list things off with a finger. "Every time I talk to Kyle and ask about Tess his answers are either: 'She's with Michael', 'She's at Michael's', 'She's at the Evanses' at the same time you usually are might I add," Michael rolled his eyes at her accusatory tone coming out full blown now. "I heard from Liz who heard from Max that you two have been spending more time together and it's making him uneasy. And you haven't been to see me in a month yet somehow you aren't frustrated so someone is satisfying your needs and it's not me-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there Maria," he said holding his hand out. "First, I'm not in a relationship. With anyone. Yes that includes you as well. If you remember you broke up with me the day before the Alex thing happened."

He remembered that argument clearly. She had called him abnormal, screamed it actually. Michael usually had tougher skin but he was tired. He had just gone out of his way to please her for the prom which had been a maze of arguments in itself and only days later boredom had set in again apparently. She was back to making him feel like crap about himself.

"So even if I was with Tess or anyone for that matter, it's none of your business." Maria flinched back looking pained at his blatant disregard for her feelings. They were on again off again, it was their way. But it happened so much that they were practically a continual relationship. They were going to get back together eventually. She had only asked for a break. And he was usually better after he had some space from her for a short time. She quickly tried to wipe the heartbroken look from her face but she didn't really succeed.

"Glad to know I mean so much to you Michael," she stormed away leaving him leaning against the brick wall in the alley outside the diner. He didn't have the heart to ask her for his jacket back.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you and Maria broke up," Michael groaned when Kyle sat next to him on the couch at the Valentis house.<p>

"You can't break up with someone you're not dating." Kyle looked confused.

"So…you're doubly broken up?" he asked and Michael shook his head bemused and slightly annoyed. "Does that mean you guys would have to get back together twice before you're actually together again?"

"Kyle-"

"I'm home," came Jim's voice when he entered. "What's burning?"

"Crap! The casserole!" Kyle jumped to his feet and ran to the kitchen as Jim's laughter floated through. He was taking off his coat when he looked in the living room.

"Oh hey Michael. Waiting for Tess?"

"Yes sir." Jim nodded before making his way in and sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"You doing alright Michael? Amy told me that you and Maria had a break up recently." Michael sighed growing more and more annoyed at how quickly news spread through their group.

"It wasn't a break up so much as a reiteration of boundaries. And I'm fine Sheriff." Jim accepted the answer. "It takes more than a few cross words to-"

"It's not going to hold if we keep this up Michael!" He glanced over lingering a little too long on Isabel's skin tight armor. It was an all white material that looked like leather, felt like satin, and had the strength of chain mail. Besides the silver belt that wrapped around her hips, it looked like an adult onesie. "Michael! Focus!" He nodded as if he had been all along.

"Right," he pointed down to the massive group of soldiers charging towards them. "Our blaster group is going to need a few more minutes to recharge. See if you can take out their front line." Isabel wasted no time crawling up the hillside that served as their cover. Michael watched her eyes close and a few moments later over half the enemy charge group collapsed on their backs. There were no screams of pain or a loud blast but he knew Isabel had succeeded.

"Done." She said when she opened her eyes.

"You spoil me with that sleeper attack," he said with a smile. The rest of the soldiers became confused at their comrades suddenly dropping but they soon began charging again leaving the rest of their forces on the ground. "Now it's my turn." Michael stood at full height overlooking the scene. He stretched his hand out and with a strong flick of his wrist up, the ground beneath the charging soldiers rose. With another flick it dropped forming a cavernous hole beneath them. They struggled to their feet finding themselves unable to escape their new prison.

"Nice," Isabel praised rising to her feet as well. She looked out at the horizon and saw another wave of enemies running. "Are those blaster units ready?"

"They better be," Michael as he raised his wrist communicator to his mouth. "Blast Unit Go." It only took a few seconds before the rumbling of battle cries and feet pounding the terrain rose. Their units avoided the large hole and ran headlong for the enemy, blasters aimed and ready across the plain. "You ready for this milady?" Isabel chuckled lightly.

"As I'll ever be I suppose."

"Then let's do this." He grabbed her hand as they ran down the hillside to join their troops.

"Michael, you okay son?" Jim was at his side smacking him lightly on the face. Kyle was standing in front of him with a large oven mitt on looking worried.

"I'm good now Sheriff," Michael mumbled.

"You were shaking like a darn rattle kid."

"He's not kidding," Kyle added.

"I know." Michael rubbed his jaw. He didn't understand why the visions were assaulting him while he was awake now. "It's been happening a lot."

"Is it like some Alien epilepsy or something?" Kyle asked.

"No it's-"

"I'm home!" Tess burst in with several bags. Michael was thankful she had since he wasn't sure what he would have said to the Valentis in explanation. They heard her sniff a few times. "Something's burning. Kyle! I told you not to cook without my supervisi-" The petite blond stepped into view and gasped. "Michael! Did it happen again?" The father and son gave her space when she moved to get next to Michael.

"Did what happen again? And is it serious?" Jim asked in full father mode. Tess hesitated.

"…Michael and I have been working on developing his powers. And one has some side effects. It's nothing serious. He just has to work on getting used to it." It was vague enough to not give anything away but specific enough to tell the Valentis not to ask for more detail. Kyle nodded though Jim looked unsure. "I promise he's fine dad." Jim softened immediately at her effortless use of his new title and nodded. Tess ushered Michael to her room and just as he was about to close the door behind them Jim called out.

"No locked doors in my house with a boy in there!"

"But-"

"No buts either. Leave the door open slightly." Tess' shoulders slumped. "And Kyle?"

"Yeah dad?"

"Don't spy on them. That's my job." They heard Kyle groan in protest but did as Jim ordered. Tess patted the spot next to her on the bed for Michael to sit.

"So?" Tess urged keeping her voice low.

"It was a future again. We were in a battle, well I was and Is was there. She has this killer power too. I think you should help her with it."

"What is it?" Tess straightened noticing the slight excitement in Michael's voice.

"I called it a sleeper attack. She knocked an entire platoon out by putting them to sleep with her mind. I mean it sounds silly but-"

"It's incredibly useful," Tess finished for him. "It's probably tied to her dream walk ability. I mean right now she can enter only person's dreams at a time. But as she gets stronger she'll probably be able walk more than just one person at a time and be able to manipulate their dreams but they have to already be asleep. By that point in your visions she must be able to simply force people into a walk by putting them to sleep." Her tone was awestruck. "Was there anything else?"

Michael blinked a few times. It was still strange how both of them could just spurt off knowledge as if they already knew everything, and it just had to be recalled. "The battle, it was weird. There was still a sense of urgency but Isabel and I didn't seem very afraid. We were joking actually. Kinda felt like a really intense video game."

"Probably a simulation then."

"A what?"

"A simulation. Was Max or I there?" He shook his head. "It was used for training. You used to take each of us in with you to train with us one on one. You can't die in a simulation but you can feel pain. It's probably why you were more carefree in there than you actually would."

"Tess how much of this do you know?" Michael asked finally. He had held his tongue for long enough. She seemed to know a lot more than any of them imagined. Tess bit her lip looking guilty. She knew _that_ tone of voice: slightly accusing, distrustful, reluctantly curious.

"I have to confess Michael. Ever since you've started getting these visions and flashbacks, and you ask me about something, the information just sort of reveals itself to me." Michael gave her a look. "I know, I know it sounds weird but it's like you ask me something and even though I don't recall dwelling on it before, I suddenly know about it. You're unlocking knowledge in me as you gain more information about the past."

"But that was a future vision."

"Yes but you also trained with us in the past. With the war, we gain access to a simulator somewhere." Tess sighed the sigh of a woman thousands of miles away. In a way, Michael figured she already was. Her focus would be even more so on returning to Antar. He was only driving that feeling. In her mind, she was already back home.

Michael was aware enough to realize he wasn't opposed to the idea.

"I think we should bring Alex in on this." Michael looked taken aback at her suggestion.

"You don't want us to tell Max and Is but you want us to tell Alex. Maria's and Liz's best friend?" Tess nodded. "You do realize you're setting us up to be killed." Tess rolled her eyes as she got to her feet.

"Alex is loyal. He's been finishing the translation on that book and not relaying a bit of information to Liz or Maria. And he's been helping work out some of my own issues. Not to mention he's brilliant. And I think we'll need another bright mind on this since yours is preoccupied and Isabel's power is very mental oriented."

"You think I'm brilliant?" he asked with a teasing smile. Tess returned it.

"Think? Michael you _are_ brilliant! Why do you think you're Antar's greatest strategist? You might be a Seer but it takes a genius to piece together all those images and play the right pieces so to speak for a victory." Michael leaned back with a thoroughly stroked ego. "And if we start to help Isabel progress her powers we can't depend on you to try to take that on as well."

Michael relaxed against the wall, thinking, considering. But Tess could tell by the slight twinkle in his eye he was already agreeing with her.

* * *

><p>"You want me to what?" Isabel shrieked in Michael's living room. "There's no way I'm going to try and force myself into Michael's head while he's awake. That's like rape!"<p>

"Not if I'm willing," Michael joked but it caused Isabel to frown more. "Trust me on this Is. You could have possibly the coolest powers of all of us and you're holding back."

"And if we're ever in a fight you can feel more armed," Tess added.

"What if I hurt him?" Isabel asked showing that she was relenting some to their badgering. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Then try it on me."

"No!" Isabel countered. "I've tried walking you before and that fortress you call a mind gives me a headache just thinking about it."

"You can always try me then." Alex added. He had been lying on the couch with his leg kicked over the arm rest looking far too comfortable and at home in the apartment, Isabel thought. Michael and Tess had let him in as well as Isabel. Both agreeing that Max wasn't quite ready for such information.

"No way Alex," Isabel said forcefully. "Your mind has been tampered with enough. You're probably still healing. I refuse."

"Then you're back to me Is," Michael said.

"I don't want to hurt any of you-"

"Issy it's me," he said gesturing up and down his person. "I can take it." Isabel was all kinds of reluctant at this but she knew they were expecting her to try. She wasn't like Michael who could practice his powers on inanimate things or himself. Her powers like Tess needed live subjects.

"Fine," she said after moments of tense silence. "But if you die Michael, I'm going to wrangle your neck." Michael agreed to her demands with a smile.

"Okay hit me with what you got," Michael taunted shifting his stance as if he was getting ready for a wrestling match rather than getting his mind shut off, but Isabel looked confused.

"What am I supposed to do exactly?" She sought out Tess.

"You know your power best. Do whatever you do when you try to dream walk but push harder to get to Michael." Isabel nodded looking nervous.

"In my vision you closed your eyes, that might help," Michael added. Isabel did as he said. For a long time nothing happened then Michael started to feel his vision cloud over. He blinked a few times, wanting Isabel to succeed but he naturally tried to fight the feeling off. It didn't feel like natural drowsiness. It was like something was steadily seeping the energy out of him. His knees started to feel weak and his eyelids kept fluttering.

"Alex, stand behind him," he heard Tess say and felt Alex move but the numbness was overpowering and he finally saw nothing but black.

He blinked a few times, staring at a high ceiling and he knew he was on his back. It took a few moments to remember how he had ended up in such a position. He stood quickly dusting himself off and looked straight ahead at the blond girl in front of him.

"Oh, it's just you," she said her eyes dimming as the anger left them. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail atop her head before the rest of it flowed down to her lower back in soft waves. He could see eye to eye with her indicating she was tall for her age as well.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded in the voice akin to a pre pubescent boy.

"You shouldn't stalk around the women sanctuaries. You startled me and I had to make sure you weren't going to attack me." The young girl across from him flicked a long strand of hair over her shoulder and he knew at once that this had to be Zan's sister. "You're Rath, father's prodigy peasant." Rath winced at the name though she said it with no contempt or disgust just as a fact.

"You're Princess Vilandra," Rath stated taking a step forward. "Why have we never met before?" She took a step back.

"Father says that I'm not supposed to be seen by the public until I've completed my couture lessons and come of age." She scowled. "And it doesn't help that the maid servants tend to keep me locked up in this part of the palace."

"You have a clever ability," he noted despite the fact that his head throbbed a little from uninhibited impact with the hard floor no doubt.

"Thank you for the compliment on my _extension_," she corrected haughtily. "It's the only thing fun I can do. Don't tell anybody but it's how I escape the maid servants sometimes." A laugh bubbled out of Rath before she shushed him but he caught the swift brightening of her eyes in amusement. "I usually make sure they are seated before I put them to sleep though."

"A courteous and sympathetic fighter. Such an enigma," he said with an amused tone and she blushed lightly. "How many people can you use it on?"

"Only one right now. I've never really thought of trying it on more than one person at a time. Makes my escapes harder if more than one person is watching me." She seemed to be considering the implications of his words though.

"If you want to learn how to use it on more than one person I might be able to help you sometime." He knew he was exceptional at his destruction abilities and in terms of the mental extensions, Manipulation was closest to Destruction.

"You'd do that?" she asked and he could both hear and see her hopefulness. "We just met. Why would you do that for me?"

"You're special. And you're my best friend's sister. We're practically family, right?" Isabel thought on his words before heartily agreeing.

"Oh God Michael are you okay?" Michael blinked awake. He was being held in someone's arms. He figured it had to be Alex considering Isabel was in front of him and Tess was to the side. "You started shaking so bad and-"

"It's fine Is," he said smiling lazily. "You did it. I was just so focused on you that I immediately slipped into a memory when you knocked me out." She blew out a relieved puff of air.

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"I tried to tell her she did a good job," Tess threw in. "You were in REM sleep like two seconds after your legs gave out."

"How long was I out?"

"About 1 minute," Alex said. "And I gotta tell you, you aren't very light." At that Michael pulled himself up and out of Alex's arms. Causing the other three to chuckle.

"Sorry about that man," he said patting Alex on the shoulder. When he turned around he could still see the concern in Isabel's eyes just as clearly as he could read a childhood Vilandra's eyes. "Listen, you guys gotta stop worrying about me. I shake when I wake up, no big deal."

"It's not just that. I could have hurt you. Who knows what could have gone wrong with me using my powers without you being able to control your own."

"Nothing happened though. Besides, _I'm_ the one who can see into the future."

"So you _saw_ that you would be okay if I used my power?" She crossed her arms challenging him.

"…Not exactly," he said causing her to look both smug and sad at the same time. Isabel couldn't stay mad at him for long.

"Let me get you some water or something." She was frazzled he could tell. Worried that she had succeeded. Worried that she could have hurt him. She didn't like not knowing what she was doing. She didn't feel in control but the prospect of pushing her abilities closer to their limits had an appeal even she couldn't deny.

Michael was sitting on the arm rest of his couch when Alex followed Isabel into the kitchen. He turned to Tess.

"How did you convince her?"

Tess for her part looked surprised at his question.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't play coy with me, Tess. I know Issy. She wouldn't have agreed to this unless you did something drastic." Tess frowned. "So out with it."

"I gave her some food for thought." Tess moved her gaze from him to the window behind her. There was nothing of interest outside but anything was better than trying to keep her cool around Michael when he was studying her like that.

Isabel grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and reached for the kitchen faucet.

"Hey."

The touch on her shoulder startled her when it shouldn't have causing her to drop the glass in the sink. She picked it up again trying to gain her wits about her and began filling it once more.

"Did you need something, Alex?" She didn't turn to face him wishing the water would pour slower.

"You're upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Then what's wrong?" She turned quickly then. Her arm shot out towards the other two in the living room.

"I just knocked Michael unconscious. I just forced my way into his head and made his body fall into an unnatural sleep. What kind of planet did I come from that it was necessary for me to have that invasive and that sick of a power."

"Isabel-"

"No, Alex. Those two may think it's the greatest thing since sliced bread and they've pulled you into thinking that too, but I don't want to be this god awful weapon." She gestured at herself in disgust.

"Even if it could help protect people you care about?" He stepped closer, "Help protect yourself?" Isabel relaxed some of the tension in her shoulders at is words. "Listen Isabel, Michael was telling me how he always worries when you guys get into situations. Of the aliens you've always been the least defended. Your powers were strong but not when it came to hand to hand. I mean Tess can warp out of situation. Michael can destroy things. Max can shield himself. Isabel before being able to do this you were practically naked out there."

Isabel blushed at his words but Alex realized too late what he had said.

"You know like armor and stuff. A warrior going to war without armor is the same as him going… naked." Isabel could only smile at how red he was getting now. "You know what I mean."

"I do know." Isabel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for caring about me. I'll try not to be so…difficult about all this."

* * *

><p><em>Updated: 122/11_

_Note to self: It really REALLY sucks to piece together a story that has been written out of order and spread across 8 different word files. Anyways hope you are still reading would love to hear some feedback. :)_

_Alliance Planets:_

_Antar-Home planet of Royal Four_

_Other Planets:_

_Dromein- Natives:Dromeinians-Inventors of the life regeneration which the Roswell and New York Royal Four are products of._

_Key Players_

_Karsis- Larek's younger brother and general to their armies. He is a good friend of Rath. Assumed to have died not long after the Royal Four sacrificing his life by making a detour for Dromein to deliver the weapon carrying the Four's DNA during the final evacuation of Antar._

_Commander Palatin-A Commander General under Rath's predecessor. Would have been next in line to command Antar's armies but evidently fell on his sword in an act of loyalty to the fallen Grand Commander leaving Rath as the next choice._

_Ezra- Grand Commander of Antar's armies before Rath as well as his mentor._


	6. Part One: Chapter 6

"Are you sure?"

Alex glanced up at her before wetting his lips.

"Positive."

"Why would they report this? What could it…" she paused and met his gaze. "Tell me what it says."

"Tess, it's pretty graphic."

"Tell me."

"Grand Commander General Rath. Cause of death: Abdominal piercing wound; Decapitation; Irreparable damage to stomach, intestinal tissues. Queen Ava. Cause of death: Cauterized cranial wound; Irreparable damage to neural connections and brain tissue. King Zan. Cause of death: lower back wound; Shattered spine; Irreparable damage to multiple organs; Piercing wound; Trace of ulonium found in multiple points of entry-" Alex looks up from his paper scrawled with translations on it. "I'm not sure what that means."

"Ulonium. It's a rare metallic like mineral. It's what the Royal bloodline weapons were made of. Kivar likely tried to make it seem as if Zan took his own life after witnessing our deaths but it's not true. He stabbed Zan when he wasn't looking. He probably took Zan's weapon after we were all dead and inflicted more wounds." Tess now knew why Michael had been so hesitant to divulge explicit information on his memories. "What about Vilandra?"

Alex took a breath.

"Decapitation." Tess looked away remembering the night Alex had found Michael shaking and called her. At first she had thought he was screaming in gibberish but he had been screaming their names, in the old Antarian tongue. "Maybe it was just to quell curiosity. I mean who knows if you all even knew how you died. What you felt…"

"Rath saw all of it. That's why Michael's dreaming about it." Tess rubbed her chin as Alex reached for his can of pop. She noted it was his third one. "How does your dad feel about you meeting me at all times of the night?"

"He's more or less concerned about why I've been having an extended sleepover at Michael's. Mainly because he hasn't a clue who Michael Guerin is."

"He's just doing what fathers are supposed to do. Protect your virtue and all that."

"Oh ha ha. Really cute, Tess." The blond laughed bringing a weary smile to Alex's face. Tess caught onto it immediately.

"Something's wrong." Alex looked back at her suddenly. "What is it, Alex?" He opened his mouth. He wanted so badly to tell her, almost felt compelled to but he couldn't. Tess wasn't one of his best friends. She wasn't a confidante. Sure, he was holding some of her secrets but it became his own by default. As much as he wanted to trust he just wasn't ready yet. "It' fine, you don't have to tell me," she responded as if she were reading his mind. "Just make sure you talk to someone, ok? I don't want my resident genius cracking under pressure now do I?"

Alex chuckled lightly in agreement.

He knew that under the words she really was concerned about him. It was just her way of not making him feel uncomfortable. Tess was an enigma to him. Her indifferent sometimes cold exterior wasn't pride, it was a way to protect herself. To keep her from forming such strong bonds to others before they were even ready.

Apparently it wasn't working so well with Max.

* * *

><p>"I bought Asian delight!" Maria held up the bag as she pushed open Alex's bedroom door.<p>

"Since when does the Crashdown serve Chinese food?"

"We don't but if I have to eat another order of surplus Saturn fries after work, I'm gonna puke." She moved to bounce onto his bed. Alex was fingering through a song on his guitar. Maria bobbed her head listening to the chords. "That sounds really good. I didn't know you've been working on anything new."

"I wasn't. I just started this about a half hour ago." Maria considered the words before shaking her head.

"Wait, what? Alex it takes you weeks to even get your chorus down. That was like fine-tuned-I've-been-polishing-it-for-months-"

"Musical perfection?" he finished with a grimace. "Yeah I know, surprised me too." He bent his head down as he continued to play through the song his fingers not faltering in the slightest when he began speaking. Maria stared at the instrument and him with an astonished look. "Don't," He ordered when her body shifted as if she were going to move. "I can't take that kind of rejection right now."

"I'm not rejecting you-"

"You were going to get up. Because it freaks you out." Maria didn't refute the statement having barely realized she was doing it. "I didn't ask for this." Alex's fingers ghosted over the strings but he didn't strum. Maria slowly emptied the bag of its containers of noodles, rice, and eggrolls slowly, thinking on what his last statement meant. It was incredibly cryptic.

"This is from what Tess did to you." The anger was already bubbling in her again. She knew the newest blonde added to their group would be nothing but trouble. She was still ruining Alex, the most innocent of them all.

"And Max." That stopped her cold.

"Max saved you from her. She turned you into some super music making machine." Maria shrugged after a moment thinking of the halt on her own musical prowess. "I guess this could be a perk." Alex shoved the guitar onto the bed.

"No, this isn't a perk!" He stood up running a hand through his hair. "The beauty of composing music comes from stumbling through it. Some of my best choruses have come from me stumbling into a new harmony or finding some weird minor chord-" He paused to take a breath. "You know how I was thinking about teaching Ms. Henkel's son?"

"Yeah." She had an eggroll at her lips ready to take a bite.

"The best teachers are the ones that struggled themselves. You remember how hard it was for me in the beginning." Maria smiled lightly thinking of kid Alex breaking the string on his first guitar within five minutes of receiving it. "If I can create music just like that," he said with a snap of his fingers, "without even thinking, how am I gonna be patient when my student can't even run through his scales correctly?" Maria pursed her lips and stood to grab a hold of Alex's shoulders.

"Something tells me this is about more than the guitar." His shoulders sagged as he looked over her head.

"I was always the nerd of the group. Now I'm like the super nerd without even trying. I don't know who I am anymore. For the first time in my life I feel weird and…I'm _not_ okay with it." Maria rubbed his shoulders.

"If it's any consolation after the talk with Liz I'm starting to feel like the weird one." Alex frowned before looking down at the girl.

"What's up with Liz?"

"She's been having these strange energy pulses going through her hands. And she's been noticing strange things happen when her emotions go out of control. I mean I'm dating an alien, all his friends are aliens. And now all my friends are super humans and anyway the way she described it reminds me of when Michael used to blow things up by accident when he got angry."

"Has she been blowing things up?" That alarmed Alex more than anything.

"No, well not yet. The other day her dad was arguing with her when we were closing up and I could tell she was getting angry but the lemonade started going crazy like it was boiling. They weren't watching but-"

"It's the healing."

"The what?"

"What else could it be? Max healing us must have done something-"

"No. You're different. Tess messed with your mind-" Alex grabbed her pointing fingers.

"Maria." He lowered her hands. "Tess turned my mind to mush. By rights I should be dead or a vegetable. Max healed that but I think he kind of over did it."

"What? How can you 'over do' a healing?" She pulls her lowered hands out of his grasp. "And why are you defending Tess?"

"I'm not defending her. But you and Liz seem thoroughly convinced this is all Tess' fault.

"It is!" Maria wanted to grab and yank on her own hair.

"Max could have just as easily hurt me. Both of their powers are out of control. Tess went overboard and so did Max. I'm grateful to Max but I'm not in a good place right now. I'm not even in a bad place I'm just…sorta there." He slumped back onto his bed as if all the energy had been suddenly drained from him. Maria still didn't believe him but she wasn't about to argue anymore. She had to be right. Max had healed Kyle too and nothing freaky was happening to him.

She took a big bite out of the eggroll before sitting on the bed right next to Alex.

* * *

><p>Michael got off work early. He made his way to the apartment noticing that Alex's car was in the drive. He pushed the door open.<p>

"You know I'm all about helping my fellow man," he began as he pulled the keys out the door. "But Alex, when exactly do you plan on going ho-" he stopped when he looked up and was met with 4 pairs of eyes staring back at him instead of just one. "If you guys wanted to have a party you should have told me."

"Michael," it was Liz that recovered first. "We're sorry about barging in like this but we were trying to help Alex move his stuff back and-"she glanced at the man in question wanting him to continue. But it was Kyle that jumped in.

"What little miss eloquent is trying to say is Alex turned into a one man brainiac freak show over here." Michael hid a side glance at Alex.

"How is that different from any other day?"

"It's not funny Michael," he wondered when Maria was going to join in on the conversation. "We think Tess' mind melting powers did something to Alex. He started mouthing off all this psychiatric mumbo jumbo on Liz and somewhere in there I think he told us the meaning of the universe."

"But I still stand by the answer is 42," Kyle added loudly earning him four eye rolls in return.

"Well?" Maria posed to her ex as if this were somehow his fault that Alex who had remained silent this whole time oddly had suddenly discovered his own genius. Michael took in all the information.

"What do you have to say for yourself Alex?" Michael tried to ask seriously but Kyle chuckled at how parent-ish it sounded. Alex only shook his head furiously.

"He's refusing to speak anymore since he's not sure what's going to come out," Liz explained.

"How do you know this wasn't Max's doing?" The females in the room looked skeptical.

"What are you saying? Max healed Alex. Tess was the one that hurt him in the first place."

"Well it doesn't sound like Alex is suffering from any ailments so-"

"What do you mean?" Maria shrieked. She then turned to Alex with a hand on her hip. "Alex. Pi?"

"Pi: 3.14159265358979323846-oh God make it stop-264338327950-" Maria shrugged as Alex continued to ramble on as if this proved her point. Michael only shook his head.

"Like I said; _no_ ailments. What makes you so sure Max didn't just 'over heal' him?"

"What makes you so sure Tess didn't screw him over for life?" Maria challenged.

"And what makes you so sure that she did?" Michael countered setting his groceries on the counter. "Look, he's alive isn't he?"

"That's not good enough, Michael! He shouldn't have had to be in that type of danger anyway."

"Wait, I accepted the risks of-" Maria stopped Alex with a hand.

"Max was there to heal him."

"After you connived with her to keep Alex hid away from us!"

"So now this is my fault?!"

"Partially." She crossed her arms. Michael mimicked the position leaning against the counter behind him. Maria's eyes shifted around the room when Michael held her gaze for a long time in silence. "What?" He did a one shoulder shrug.

"Nothin'. Just waitin' to see what other load of bull you have built up waiting to release on me." Maria's hands dropped to her sides. Liz immediately spoke up.

"We're not trying to start anything, Michael. It's just we know you guys are keeping secrets."

"And you're roping Alex into it!" Maria added from behind Liz. Michael's eyes shifted to Alex quickly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We know about you guys looking into the book. Making Alex translate it-"

"They're not making-"

"We're not forcing Alex to do anything." All eyes turned to Alex for confirmation or denial.

"He's right. I volunteered. Tess apologized to me and I offered to finish translating the book. It's pretty easy now considering."

"She apologized to you?" Maria said in shock. "Why? We already made it clear her apology isn't worth-"

"She gave me a private apology. _I'm_ the one she wronged. The rest of you didn't have to be there."

"Why were you alone with her? She could have done something to-"

"Oh come off it, Maria!" Kyle cut in. "Tess is not a total monster you're making her out to be. She made a mistake." He wasn't about to stand and watch them bad mouth his pseudo sibling.

"And she's getting off way easier than she should be because she has all of you wrapped around her finger for some reas-"

"Maria, what is this really about?" Michael cut in growing especially tired from all the arguing. "It's always something with you so come on let me hear it." Maria was annoyed at how demeaning that came out but she couldn't stop herself from rising to the taunt.

"It's _you_! The aliens thinking they can just run over the rest of us. We're in this _to-ge-ther_! Don't you get that? But lately it's like it's us and them."

"Would you like me to check in with you every time I take a piss?" he asked in a condescending tone. "Not everything that happens concerns the entire group." Maria let out a huff and through her hands in the air. Talking to Michael was like talking to a brick wall.

"I'm done. Let's go Liz."

"Mari-"

"Liz. _Now_." The guys waited in silence until after the front door slammed. Maria's screeching voice was heard until the girls were out of the building.

"So…" Kyle shifted on the balls of his feet. "That was a pleasant visit." He looked at the other two guys. Michael was still shaking his head. Alex was staring at the door forlornly. "Guess I'll just," he thumbed in the direction of the door. "I'll just go." Alex approached Michael after Kyle left.

"I didn't mean to tell them. I usually work in private but they caught on that I was hiding something and they kind of followed me."

"It's okay. I understand. I figured it was something like that. Didn't stop to really listen, just kind of jump to conclusions?" Alex nodded. Michael had been on the opposing side of their snooping. Those two together always spelled trouble. Michael turned to start putting the groceries away.

"I know it's probably none of my business, but you and Maria you seem pretty…well is there something going on with you two? I mean more than usual? Your tone of voice, your posture…if I didn't know any better it's almost like you guys hate each other."

"You're right it's none of your business." Michael could hear Alex sigh behind him. He grabbed the packs of Snapple and shoved them into the fridge. Alex reached into the bag and pulled out a head of lettuce.

"Lettuce?" He asked inquisitively. He had been with Michael for the last few weeks and he hadn't seen any hint of vegetables in the bachelor pad. Michael shrugged.

"You eat veggies don't you?"

"I thought you were kicking me out?" Michael shrugged again.

"It wasn't so bad having you around." Alex raised an eyebrow. Michael didn't look at him.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that was a compliment."

"You aren't a bad roommate." Alex wasn't sure how far he could get without pushing his luck.

"…Is that an invitation?"

* * *

><p>"Alex is moving in with you?" Max asked as he and Michael rounded the corner in the hallway at school. "Like for good?"<p>

"Yeah for as long as he wants."

"Why? He has a house. And parents."

"Thanks for the reminder, Maxwell."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just don't understand his reasoning."

"I don't ask questions Max. He'll be splitting rent which will give me the ability to cut back hours at work."

"At the Crashdown? Why?"

"Between school and work, a guy's gotta have his free time."

"Why do you need free time?"

"What's with the inquisition, Max?" Michael was growing more and more annoyed as Max's questions continued.

"No reason. I'm just curious. You didn't need help with rent before and you weren't complaining about free time-"

"Oh right, forgot I was supposed to check in with the fearless leader every second of every day." Max's hand came across Michael stopping him. "What? Have I insulted you now?" he sneers even though a part of him feels bad about it but he'll never admit it or apologize.

"Michael, really, what's going on? It's like I don't even know you anymore. Making nice with Tess. Rooming with Alex. I thought you hated Alex by the way. And Liz told me about you biting Maria's head off the other day." Michael rolled his eyes. Those two gossiped like old women. "Is that why you want to cut back hours? It's not the free time- you just want less time with Maria at work."

"Believe it or not, Max the rest of the world doesn't plan their entire life around their high school sweetheart." Max ignored the jab at him.

"But that is the reason isn't it?"

"So what if it is? Maybe I have many reasons for wanting to cut back my hours. Maybe I really _do_ just want free time. Can't you just accept that no questions asked?"

"Not when you're making all these changes so suddenly and shutting me out. I'm worried about you, Michael."

"You're starting to sound like the clingy girlfriend. I already had one of those, not looking for another." Max only frowned trying to figure out his friend. Michael sighed. "You're always worried, Maxwell."

"Because you're my friend. It's my job to worry."

"No, it's your job to be a friend. And if that means staying out of my business and giving me my space, you do that." Max gritted his teeth but backed away. He watched Michael walk down the hallway and disappear into a classroom.

* * *

><p>"Again." Michael stretched his arm out waving it over the objects in front of him that he couldn't see. The entire week she had him working on his control, being able to destroy the objects by breaking them down piece by piece instead of all at once in a wild explosion. She called it stealthy destruction. But today she threw him a wrench and blindfolded him.<p>

"I'm not some blasted Jedi you know."

"Yeah well you better start thinking like one," Tess chuckled while Michael grinned. He had to concentrate on the feel of the object through his powers. These extra senses were still muffled but he could make out the majority of what he was destroying. The object in front of him right now felt like a vase. He would have said a weird shaped lam but he couldn't feel the electricity within it.

"This isn't some prized artifact is it?" He asked his fingers curling in some as he tried to detect the volume of the object in his mind's eye. "Wait a minute, this isn't a vase. It has a head. It's a statue." Tess only shrugged.

"Material things." Michael re-centered himself feeling the rigidity of the object. At this point he had enough of an idea of the dimensions of the object and the substance to be able to begin breaking it down. His muscles tensed as a warmth ran up his spine and down his arm, extending and heating up the object slowly. "Good," Tess whispered. Michael couldn't see what was happening for himself but he had enough of an idea.

At that point his powers were carefully breaking apart the object piece by piece starting at the top. It would look as if the object was simply crumbling away into dust.

"Hey Tess! Have you seen my bathroom Buddha?" Michael lost focus at Kyle's loud voice and sent too strong a surge, completely obliterating the rest of the statue in a small bang. He flipped the blindfold onto his forehead and looked at the girl standing at his side.

"Really Tess?" He said motioning over the pieces of granite on the desk across from him. "Kyle's Buddha statue?"

"He has so many of them. I didn't think he'd notice." She flopped on the bed beside him. She grimaced hearing Kyle search loudly through the drawers in the bathroom. "Think you could reverse the effects and try your hand at manipulation?"

"That's your territory."

"Technically Isabel but," she trailed, waving a hand over the remnants of the statue and putting the pieces back together. The paired grimaced when they realized some of the pieces were missing. Apparently Michael had done a more thorough job of obliterating the pieces than they thought.

"Tess…" At that point Kyle chose to enter. He pointed at the statue as his eyes shifted over. "Pretty sure when I left this morning, Buddha wasn't head less."

"Sorry Kyle," Tess apologized softly. She ducked her head and Kyle internally cursed knowing he couldn't stay mad at her when she looked like that.

"Yeah well, it's replaceable," he grumbled reluctantly. "Material things and all…" Tess jumped up and gave Kyle a hug and he returned it in false excitement. Michael chuckled at Kyle's annoyed expression.

* * *

><p>Isabel gasped awake; her hair flinging over her shoulder as a frizzy mess. She hadn't been sleeping well. Despite her words with Alex, Michael, and Tess, she was still feeling the nighttime terrors. Watching Michael's eyes roll to the back of his head, then seeing him collapse into Alex's arms…<p>

It hurt her. Because even if they told her it was harmless, a necessity, a defense, she couldn't think of it as anything other than an offensive power. Forcing someone's mind to completely shut down had to be harmful in some way. The brain itself only did that in dire need to protect itself. In short, she didn't like it.

She was carrying that unease not to mention the guilt she felt at keeping this from her brother. Ever since learning about Vilandra's betrayal, she knew she had to go above and beyond to prove her loyalty to her family and friends. And now Michael and Tess were forcing her to keep quiet and go behind her brother's back, again. She didn't like that either.

But that wasn't what had her trying to take in steadying deep breaths.

She had been dreaming, her own dream, and then she had felt like she was being pulled into a void. She hadn't been pulled anywhere since Laurie Dupree but there she was being pulled by some force into a dream that made no sense to her logically.

Emotionally however, it felt familiar, as if she had the dream before, many times. She could always feel the presence of someone coming behind her but she never turned to see who it was and the closer they got the more trepidation she felt. But at the same time she couldn't object to the familiarity. It puzzled her.

It always ended just before the person reached her. Whoever it was, was calling her somehow, night after night pulling her to them. She feared who it was. She wondered if tampering with these new powers was sending a signal to someone else.

What message were they sending? That they were ready to fight? That the Royal Four was ready to return to Antar?

Their supposed King was content playing lovesick suburban boy on Earth, their general could barely take care of himself in the ways that counted, their Queen was an outcast, and their princess…

Well, she wasn't sure Antar even cared for their princess. She had brought them to ruin hadn't she-?

_Stop._

She wasn't sure if that had been her own thoughts or someone else's but she obeyed nonetheless and laid back down for a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Updated_9/26/12

_Alliance Planets:_

_Antar-Home planet of Royal Four_

_Other Planets:_

_Dromein- Natives:Dromeinians-Inventors of the life regeneration which the Roswell and New York Royal Four are products of._

_Key Players_

_Karsis- Larek's younger brother and general to their armies. He is a good friend of Rath. Assumed to have died not long after the Royal Four sacrificing his life by making a detour for Dromein to deliver the weapon carrying the Four's DNA during the final evacuation of Antar._

_Commander Palatin-A Commander General under Rath's predecessor. Would have been next in line to command Antar's armies but evidently fell on his sword in an act of loyalty to the fallen Grand Commander leaving Rath as the next choice._

_Ezra- Grand Commander of Antar's armies before Rath as well as his mentor._


	7. Part One: Chapter 7

"I was beautiful once." Alex stopped writing at Tess' wistful tone. "Beautiful and smart. And loved." He dropped his pen to give Tess his undivided attention.

"You're still beautiful. And smart. And loved," he added the last uneasily thinking only of he Valentis. She wouldn't want to hear that but it was true nonetheless.

"Not like before. I was beautiful in face and in spirit. People trusted me. Believed in me. I had a husband that loved me for me and shirked so many traditions to be with me. I was good or as good as a person can be. But here on Earth I'm tainted. A paling beauty like a rose that's past its bloom and is on the verge of dying."

Alex hesitated for a moment. Her tone of voice sounded different, strange. Her words were oddly poetic and he wondered if wisps of her past voice were starting to show.

"You feel like you're dying?"

"My spirit is." She leaned heavily into her arm. "Ava is."

"Ava's already dead, Tess." Tess shook her head in disagreement.

"But she lives within me. She lives through me. And I'm failing her." She stared off at something behind him. "Because I'm not the person she wants to be."

Her words were becoming increasingly alarming to him. She was sounding far too detached from herself.

"It's not about what Ava wants, Tess. It's about you. Who do you want to be?" Alex turned back to his work after a moment. "Perhaps I'm not the best person you should be talking to about this-" he stopped when her hand landed on the wrist that was writing.

"Alex, I almost killed you. And here you are helping and listening to my psycho babble and self pity and giving me advice…" she sighed and gathered her thoughts. "I envy Liz and Maria for being able to call you a good friend."

Alex looked taken aback at the compliment.

"Well, thanks but I'm sure hanging out like this it's not just all work and no play. We're more than associates." Tess smiled slightly. "Tess, I see how you are with Max. And even though by rights I'm supposed to hold some level of dislike for you I can see the level of devotion you show him is no where near the level he returns. To any of the Four. I'm sorry if I've added to that. I know what it feels like to be on the outs, the guy or girl rather that gets left behind or forgotten. I'll do my best to start being a better friend." Tess smiled, the first genuine smile Alex had ever seen.

"And that's why I already don't deserve you."

* * *

><p>The moment the bell rang, Kyle was out of his seat and in the hallway. He tossed his papers in the air letting them float to the ground.<p>

"Freedom!" he says with outstretched arms then gives a friend a high five as they pass each other. "God, that was the longest hour of my life." Some girls are hugging each other and crying. Phone numbers are being exchanged. "Michael!" He calls spotting the other male heading for the exit with due speed. "Hey wait up!"

He pushed through the doors, seconds after Michael.

"What is it, Valenti?"

"Dude. What's the plan for tonight? Party? Shenanigans?"

"I've got a four thirty shift at the Crashdown."

"Seriously?" Kyle asks as if that's the most surprising thing he's heard in his entire life. "Later?"

"I'm meeting up with Tess." Kyle's shoulders slump.

"With Tess? But-" he sighs. "I guess that means she forgot that she and I were supposed to hang out. Tonight." Michael shrugs.

"Listen, I gotta go man," Michael calls as he makes his way to his cycle. Kyle turns back to ace the school when he sees Alex exit. One of only three students who have been carrying their backpacks this week still.

"Whitman!" He yells with arms wide open. Alex shakes his head amused before joining him. "MY man, what are the plans for tonight?"

"Tonight? I've got work to do."

"Tonight?! Today was the last day of school! We're seniors now! How could you have work to do?"

Alex looks down at his watch.

"Tess and I got work to do."

"Wait. I thought she was blowing me off for Michael?"

"She's with Michael later this evening. We're meeting in about half an hour. So I gotta skedaddle."

"But what about first day of summer plans? Parties? Kickin' back?"

"Maybe one of the others are free."

"Isabel?"

"Naw, I overheard her making plans with her girlfriends."

"Then who?" Because there was no way Kyle would lower himself to hang with Liz and Max.

"Try Maria," Alex says as he jogs off, "I don't think she works today."

Kyle sighs heavily.

"What the heck am I supposed to do with DeLuca?" When he spots her he almost doesn't want to.

"DeLuca?"

"No can do, Kyle," she says as if she can read minds. She just walks by him on her way to her car. "I work today because Liz and I traded shifts." They reach her car and Maria opens the driver door and gets inside.

"So who am I supposed to hangout with? Celebrate the end of junior year?" Maria just gives him a puzzled look.

"Are you really that desperate?" He makes a protesting sound at the back of his throat. "Don't you have your basketball or football buddies to go hang with?"

"No because I told them I was doing something totally epic and would be unavalaible. I can't just go seeking them out now."

"Aw. That's so cute. You saved an entire night for you and Tess to play board games and drink your dad's beer." She starts her car. Kyle just looks embarsed. "Believe me, you'll have more fun tackling your wrestling besties in some mom's living room, or whatever it is you guys do." She drives off. Kyle catches a glimpse of Max helping Liz into the jeep.

"Not a chance," he mutters to himself.

* * *

><p>Michael flipped all the burgers on the grill at the Crashdown. A few were charred but he wasn't focusing. His thoughts were on everything else. On what was missing. They were discovering their powers and he was having flashes of the past and the future but it was so random and unpredictable it wasn't giving him what he needed.<p>

They needed more information. Alex and Tess spent most of their free time translating the book but it would take time. Without Nasedo and being wary of using the orbs again…all they really had were his dreams.

"No mustard on the burger for table seven."

He needed a way to access a lot of his past, his memories. He needed to stay asleep.

"Michael!" He startled at Maria's voice. "No burnt burger either," she pointed at the nearly blackened patties in front of him. He took them off the grill quickly, making the burgers and handing them to her. She came back after delivering them. "What's got you so distant?"

"Nothing."

"Right." She walked away again giving him back glances. Liz wasn't working that shift so she only had Michael to talk to. He wasn't in a chatty mood.

After work he was at the grocery store, Alex was with him, his thoughts were still on his predicament.

"If Isabel can force me to sleep my manipulating my mind, that means she could keep me that way."

Michael threw three boxes of cereal into the shopping cart. Then two boxes of poptarts. Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Theoretically, yes. But who knows if there's any side effects."

"Sleeping is natural."

"Yes," Alex stressed. "It's a time for the mind to refresh itself and the rest of the body. We all have a natural point in which we wake up unless we are unconscious. Isabel would be in effect fighting that natural impulse for the brain to could even induce unconsciousness if the brian feels trapped."

"I want to try it." He grabbed some frozen waffles. Alex stopped walking.

"First, I pretty sure we have breakfast covered." Michael looked inside te cart. "And second, did you not just hear what I said? Isabel's power could hurt you if you want to stay asleep for an extended period of time."

"Possibly, hurt. But not definitive."

"Why are you pushing this? There are sleeping pills you can take if you're having trouble sleeping."

"I need answers. The destiny book, our memories, what little Nasedo told Tess…it's not enough. Even the book isn't going to tell us everything. You don't understand how frustrating it is to know you know the answer and not be able to recall it. Most of what we need to know is in my mind. I want it."

Alex considered him for a moment. Then nodded in understanding.

"We better talk to Isabel, then." He resumed pushing the cart. "But first we should probably move onto dinner foods."

* * *

><p>"So what's this experiment you want to conduct?" Isabel asked lounging on the chair in Michael' living room.<p>

"I want you to put me to sleep," Michael said as he flopped onto his couch. Tess and Alex were standing off to the sides both with arms crossed.

"We've done this before-"

"I need you to keep me asleep, Isabel." She shot a look at all three of them.

"What do you mean by 'keep you asleep'? For how long?"

"Until I get enough information-"

"Michael, how will I know when that is? What if something goes wrong? I won't know when you want to get out."

"Just for as long as you can. Nothing will go wrong. I trust you."

"I don't even trust myself."

"Yes you do. You've been practicing."

"Making people drowsy, walking people at night form great distances…yes. Putting someone completely to sleep and keeping them there, no."

"Then I'm your guinea pig."

"I don't want you to be a g-"

"Please, Issy. This is important." She looked at the grim faces on Tess and Alex. She didn't understand why they weren't adding insight. Then she realized they must not all agree.

"Alex," he practically winced when she addressed him. "Is there a chance I'll harm Michael."

"That doesn't matter-"

"It does!" She snapped to shut Michael up. "Alex?"

"…there's always an unforeseen chance that-"

"Alex!"

"Yes." He didn't elaborate nor look up to see the glare Michael was shooting him.

"Alex thinks there's a chance Michael's mind will begin to fight you," Tess explained. "To struggle once it's past the point where it wants to wake. It's a risk Michael wants to ignore. We're concerned."

Isabel was surprised Tess was willing to tell her this. She figured the girl would be as gung ho about getting information as Michael was.

"But," Tess added after a moment, "If it works. He could get a lot of answers to questions that wouldn't be answered otherwise. No one really knows the Royal Four like the Royal Four themselves."

Isabel bit her lip.

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_Updated_9/26/12 OMG where have you been? Answer: Dead. Graduated College. Job hunting for my big girl job….yeah. next chapter is gonna be a big one that's why this one was so small. I added the chapter before this one as well…which was really Alex heavy I don't know why but yeah.

_Alliance Planets:_

_Antar-Home planet of Royal Four_

_Other Planets:_

_Dromein- Natives:Dromeinians-Inventors of the life regeneration which the Roswell and New York Royal Four are products of._

_Key Players_

_Karsis- Larek's younger brother and general to their armies. He is a good friend of Rath. Assumed to have died not long after the Royal Four sacrificing his life by making a detour for Dromein to deliver the weapon carrying the Four's DNA during the final evacuation of Antar._

_Commander Palatin-A Commander General under Rath's predecessor. Would have been next in line to command Antar's armies but evidently fell on his sword in an act of loyalty to the fallen Grand Commander leaving Rath as the next choice._

_Ezra- Grand Commander of Antar's armies before Rath as well as his mentor._


	8. Part One: Chapter 8

"Rath."

One word and he was awake. He wasn't sure if he had even been asleep but he was crawling over to the woman's place on the floor. She wasn't curled into herself any longer. Lying on her back staring up at the top of the cavern that served as their shelter. Orange and brown sand surrounded him in the cavern, clinging to them both like dust.

Their home.

She looked lifeless, and if it wasn't for her eyes being open and the occasional blink, Rath would have thought her to be dead.

"Go get your mother some water will you?" She hadn't breathed a word to him in nearly three days much less a full sentence. He nodded and was on his feet in a beat, quick to obey her request. Not so much out of respect but fear. Fear for her.

Fear that she had reached the point of desperation in which she absolutely needed his help. The help of a child.

He was aware enough to know that he did not know how to help her. He was knowledgeable enough to know that she needed serious aid.

He was special enough to know that she was going to die.

The pail made of Banke's crystal-Banke's she had told him was a special strong crystal that didn't crack- clanked behind him as it dragged. It doubled as their bathing and cooking pot. His mother had only shown him the way to the lone stream that ran through the dunes once but he remembered. Besides the stream, the dunes were a desert wasteland for criminals to be banished and the lowliest of lows to survive. Most didn't and statistically, Rath wouldn't be expected to live longer than three days past the death of his mother.

He filled the pail with water managing to catch a slow moving water creature. Perhaps a bit of food would do his mother good. But he wasn't completely sure how to cook it and he knew she wasn't in any shape to do it herself.

Rath paused outside of the cavern. It was starting to reach midday, the time when it was suicide to walk the dunes. The heat was unfathomable as Antar's three suns bore down on it simultaneously, causing fires and dry air to run rampant. Rath could already feel his feet becoming uncomfortably warm being bare on the desert sands. He remembered one day he and his mother had watched a man erupt into flames and burn to death in the midday sun. The memory caused Rath to run just a bit faster.

He quickly moved to where his mother laid, in the depths of the cavern, the coolest place they could find. The pail slowed him down, it being a little over half his height. He pulled the water right next to her.

Her lips were chapped and her eyes were dull. Rath could hear her soft gasps as if she couldn't breathe deeply.

"You brought water." She tried to smile at him but it was a grimace. As soon as she tried to move toward the pail, he ran to gently stop her. "Good boy."

He poured some of the water into a bowl shaped rock. He moved a safe distance away from his mother and stretched out his hand.

"Don't spread your fingers," his mother warned quickly. He moved his fingers together as instructed. He didn't want to risk a large flame. A moment of concentration and he managed to start a small fire in the pit area. He turned feeling the pride of his tiny success and his mother managed a small smile as well. It wiped from his face as soon as he remembered how weak she was. He moved to the pail and pulled out the small creature by its fin. "Cut off the head and then skin it."

He grabbed the sharp flat stone that served as their knife and only hand weapon. He did as instructed being very careful with his tiny hands. His tongue hung out of his mouth in the midst of his concentration. When he was done he cut the meat in half and presented it to his mother for her inspection.

"Good boy," she said this time running a comforting hand through his long tresses. His hair needed to be cut but she hadn't been in well enough health to do it herself and his hair grew fast. The gold brown locks went to his lower back, the color a mix of his father's and hers. She had feared the color. A child born with two distinct hair colors was said to be the product of an unhappy home; that the genes didn't mesh as they were supposed to into one unit. "Cook them over the fire. You will know when it's done."

She watched as her little boy, her only child moved toward the fire he'd created with the meal he had caught and prepared. The day before she had taught him to mend his trousers. And a few days before that she had told him about water extraction.

His father was no longer around to teach him to hunt or to fight. He was learning his extension on his own with little guidance from her. She had been able to teach him to survive. It was all she could give him and she could only hope it would be enough.

Rath sat completely still as he watched the meat sizzle over the fire occasionally turning it as he remembered his mother once did. He was afraid though. Inside, his mother was right there speaking to him but it felt like she was already dead and he was already mourning her passing.

The connection between an Antarian mother and her child lasts for the first few stages of life. Although Rath was unsure of his exact age he knew he was barely through his third early stage.

He could feel his mother dying. He could feel her slipping away. He was young but he wasn't ignorant. He knew why she was making him do everything on his own. So that he would live. But part of him didn't want to. The part that could feel her essence disappearing wanted to follow her.

As he turned the meat once more he decided that if it became too unbearable he simply would follow her.

"Don't you dare, Rath!" Her strong command startled him and he nearly dropped the meat into the fire. "Look at me." He turned slowly, awaiting a reprimand. "I teach you these things because I want you to live. I can feel that hopelessness within you. Don't let it consume you. I know you're young and I ask so much of you but you live. You live for me. And for your father. You are the only one to show for our existence. Don't just survive. _Live_."

Her essence dispersed sometime during the night while he was asleep. He had cried when it happened even though he wasn't conscious. He felt the pang of loss in his dreams. That bond that existed between them since he was conceived- the one that as he aged, both weakened and strengthened- simply crumbled into nothingness.

He woke that morning wiping away the dried tears, looking over at the still body of his mother and grabbing the pail to retrieve fresh water. He was angry and frustrated. She had left him with that command practically binding him to this world. Binding him down to the land of the living and he would do it because he was a good boy.

Three days later he left later than normal to go fetch water. He felt the blistering heat of the sands as the suns' heat pounded on his back. He was sweating and grimy and dirty. Dirty, because he fetched the water every day only to watch it and not use it outside of cooking.

He was a little boy and he wanted to die. He wished for it. But he didn't have the gall to go against his mother's command and outright kill himself.

He thought of the man they had watched walk into the midday sun.

He would allow himself to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and hope the cosmos would take pity on him and do it for him.

Five days after his mother's death he dragged the pail, far too full of water. Too heavy for his weak body that had only water for its sustenance in the past few days. His stench was almost unbearable to himself.

"Aye ho!" He nearly jumped out of his skin at the shadow that blocked out the suns and the voice. The water exploded out the pail and landed on and around him. He crouched, snarling as if he were little more than a wild animal faced with a threat.

"Calm boy." The voice rumbled easily and he found himself straightening involuntarily. It demanded his respect and inherent trust. It was like the voice of his father a man he could barely remember outside of his voice.

He moved from the path of the glare and realized the vehicle. It was a shiny silver that bounced the rays of the suns in different directions. The effect was blinding to those following. Rath was small enough to only suffer the shade it provided.

The man that stepped out of the back of the vehicle was powerful, Rath could sense immediately. He had never seen such elaborate clothing and the man's height made Rath feel as if he were an insect. His hair was long and tamed, it flowed in the slightest of breezes. Rath's was stiff and wild and two colors. The man wore a robe and cape and parts of his clothes glittered from the shine of the suns on metal. He fought the urge to cower and wondered if this black haired man would be the one to grant him his last wish.

Surprisingly the man lowered to his level and looked him in the eyes.

"Your name?"

Rath immediately opened his mouth but stopped and shook his head remembering.

"I don't believe he has learned speech yet, your Highness." The driver stated from his position behind the tall rich man. "He is possibly still in his third or fourth stage." Rath looked down. Coherence of spoken word was learned early. The ability to replicate was something Antarians took longer to develop. "Severely underweight for his height."

He looked down feeling ashamed at his youth. Fearing that he would remain mute now that he had lost his mother.

"You lie," the man said astonished at the boy in front of him. "An able Destroyer before he can even speak?"

_Destroyer._

The word flittered through his young mind as he tried to make sense of it. He wondered if that was what he was. The man looked around behind the boy before returning his eyes to the noble servant.

"Re route the other vehicles. Have them search the immediate area for his abode." That brought Rath back and before he could stop himself he reached to tug on the man's clothes. "What is it?" Again he opened his mouth not knowing what would come out so he closed it again. "Of course. Show me then."

Rath grabbed onto his pant leg and pulled him towards the cave. His mother told him it was dangerous for people to know where he lived but he couldn't help but trust the mysterious man that came in a shiny vehicle. He pulled him into the darkened cave and only after minutes of walking, both were sweating profusely.

Rath released his grip on the man as he walked deeper into his home. The man gasped when they reached the end.

"That woman. She was your mother?" Rath nodded looking at the decrepit body that gave off an abhorrent stench. The husk around her had continually crumbled at Rath's hand and reformed. "And your father?" Rath shook his head. "I see."

It wasn't long before the caravan of men found the place. They wrapped his mother's body and took her somewhere. Rath didn't put up a fuss as they did so. He simply stood and watched as they inspected him and his meager provisions.

The driver from before approached the man and whispered something in his ear. Rath's curiosity wasn't strong enough to make him move closer to hear.

"We heard that there was a recent Haut attack in the dunes. Was your father an outpost sergeant?" Rath nodded. "And he was killed in this attack. Your mother died from an untreated internal wound. Were the Rebels the cause of this?"

Rath shook his head slowly. Then pointed to himself.

"You killed her? You couldn't possibly. It had to be an accident." Rath ran to grab the knife and began drawing in the sand. He drew the aftermath of the large explosion. It had killed their enemies that day but it had taken many unsuspecting innocents in the process. Wounding his mother.

Killing his mother.

The two men crouched behind him to look at the picture. They shared a glance.

"You caused that?"

Rath nodded.

"Unbelievable," the driver gasped as the rich man looked at him in shock and awe.

"I can offer you food and shelter if you will come with me." Rath pulled away from the man and his request. He didn't know these people nor this man that had obscured with his mother. He had thought they were there to kill him. "Forgive me I lost my manners. I'm Azion. King of Antar."

King.

Rath's eyes widened. Certainly he would be punished. He could only hope they would kill him swiftly and not torture him. The King immediately recognized the tensing of the young boy.

"I don't mean you harm." Rath glanced at the driver and the men moving about. "None of us do. The blast brought us here. We weren't sure of the cause until someone informed us that it had to be caused by a being. We never expected it to be by the hands of a young one."

Rath lowered his gaze thinking back on that day. It hadn't been long ago, he simply remembered his mother panicking and the other people of their commune running around. They tried seeking safety for the unequipped but the attack came too quickly. The bad men had swarmed them killing blindly and stealing their meager goods.

They weren't prepared as they had been just attacked a few days prior and it took the lives of most their men, his father included. The women left were torn between fighting and keeping the children out of harm's way.

Rath's mother had tried to fight but she couldn't do it by herself. Rath tried to help her. The huge explosion was the response. It was uncontrolled and it had gotten rid of the enemies but mostly everyone got hurt and those not immediately killed by it died within hours.

His mother fought for weeks to stay alive for her son. A son who cried unable to do anything to help her because of the pain he had inadvertently caused her while trying to protect her.

"Won't you come back with us to the palace? Perhaps you can atone for whatever sins you may think you have committed."

Rath had only nodded.

* * *

><p>"Any word on the boy's parents?" Azion looked on from behind the glass as the maid servants encouraged the other young noble children to play with the child their king had procured from the dunes. While the children were wary of him they tried to interact with him.<p>

The child would not allow it though. Most were already speaking, being the children of nobles who could afford private tutors to help their children learn speech earlier than normal. The child, being so poor was probably much farther behind in his development. In that area at least.

"Yes." Azion glanced at his left to his Second whose eyes never left the boy. "His father as suspected was Raldin, one of the outpost sergeants. His mother on the other hand was deemed missing in action after the Selicity fiasco a few years ago."

"Soldier?" The general nodded. "Was she a Destroyer?"

"Both of his parents were. Though that's not the point. That peasant boy in there is the son of a low class soldier and a deserter. What do you plan to do with him?"

"That peasant boy in there caused a type 8 explosion in the southeast sector of the dunes." The general met the eyes of his king. "Now you tell me, general, when's the last time you created such a feat without the help of an entire platoon of Destroyer soldiers."

"Never, your highness."

"I want him trained. He is my children's age. Perhaps they will have better luck coaxing him out of his shell."

* * *

><p>"Vilandra! Give it back!" The small dark haired child grumbled in frustration as his blonde haired twin taunted him by keeping his favorite medal-a gift from his mother-out of his reach.<p>

"No. Not until you return to me my hair brush brother Zan." Vilandra crossed her arms keeping a firm grip around the medal. Zan huffed. He had only borrowed his sister's brush. It worked better on his hair than his own. He didn't think she would mind.

Zan often wished for new playmates. Being the unofficial prince and princess or rather the son and daughter of the King and still in their early stages they were not permitted to interact with their peers until they began their studies.

"Come along, Vilandra," both children turned to see a maid servant enter their play room. "It's time for your lesson." The maid servant had short burgundy hair. It fell to only her shoulders. Vilandra's tiny hands slipped into her grip easily as she allowed herself to be led away through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Zan moved to grab another thing to play with when the first door opened again.

"Zan." The young royal was on his feet immediately upon hearing his father's voice. He kept his head bowed as the King entered. "I would like for you to meet someone." In his excitement Zan forgot himself and peeked up to see his father holding the hand of another young child that looked about his age.

His hair was long but Zan could definitely sense the masculine vibe that indicated he was a male. He was dressed as if he were a lower noble's child but Zan had never seen him before. Even if he was not permitted to play with them yet, he had caught sight of all the children in the palace or at least he thought he had.

"Is he my new servant?" The prospect was glorious to young Zan. He hoped that he could have someone who would play with him whenever he wanted. His father's chuckle made him feel ashamed instantly.

"No, I was hoping you two could get to know each other." King Azion lightly pushed Rath forward toward his son. The boy stopped only a few steps in front of the King. "He cannot speak yet." Zan frowned at this notion. "But with a little encouragement he may progress quickly."

"What's his name?"

"You'll have to find that out yourself. He cannot tell us." The King turned to leave and Zan watched as the boy seemed to panic momentarily.

While Rath grew to trust this man over the past few weeks, he had never met the boy in front of him. Zan stepped up to the child with the wild colored hair. He remembered some of the maid servants talking about the trouble of having two-tone hair. He reached up to grab a strand.

Only for Rath to stop him by grabbing his wrist quickly.

"Touching a member of the royal family is punishable." Rath didn't seem phased by the comment, he simply stared at the boy that had dared to invade his space. Zan tugged his arm away somewhat startled by the boy's strength. "What is your name?"

Rath ignored the question choosing instead to glance around take in the room. He had been placed with other children before in a room but there were usually many others. He didn't understand why this boy got an entire room to himself.

"I'm Zan. King Azion is my father." Rath looked at the boy again, this time noticing the physical similarities between the boy and his father. Their noses and eyes were the same. The hair color was a shade darker than his father's. "Why haven't you learned speech yet?" Rath's shoulders lifted slowly in indifference. "Perhaps you are partially dromeinian."

Rath opened his mouth to contest that statement but again nothing came out. Even Zan seemed disappointed at the sudden turn of events.

"Can you write?" Rath shook his head. Zan lost interest and moved to go play again. After a moment he implored the boy to join him.

They played together. For days. Their interactions went on with playing and one sided conversation but they became comfortable with each other and Rath found himself looking forward to the time spent with the young royal.

They fought sometimes but the rough housing wasn't stopped. It was encouraged for youth to tussle and challenge one another. It improved their skills later on and made them more accepting of their strengths and weaknesses compared to others.

"…and the men of the Skire galaxy raised their weapons in triumph because they tired of the oppression besought them by the god like beings." Zan had taken to reading his daily novel to Rath who was an accepting audience. He did not interrupt as Vilandra would. He would sit there intently taking in every word as if it were sustenance. "But they did not find peace. For they soon suffered the wrath of their ene-what is it?" Zan stopped reading when his young friend grabbed his arm to stop him from turning the page.

Rath had jumped hearing his name said aloud by Zan whilst reading the book. He had wanted someone to learn his name, the name his mother called him because he tired of being called 'peasant boy' and 'dunes child'.

"What do you want?" Rath kept his hand on the page, being unable to read it would be useless for him to try to find the word so he pointed in the general are where Zan's guiding finger was and then pointed at himself with the other hand. "You? You what?" He tapped the book then himself. Zan's eyes alighted. "You! Your name?"

He nodded in excitement. Zan re-read the sentences slowly. When he stopped on wrath, the boy nodded his head furiously.

"Your name is Rath?" Another nod. Zan smiled in his own triumph before jumping up and pulling Rath with him. "We must tell father immediately!" They dodged maid servants, military personnel and nobles as they skittered through the palace halls. Zan never released his hold on Rath the entire time.

When they finally found the King in the throne room, Zan burst through the doors with Rath by his side.

"His name is Rath!" The King went to smile but it turned into a grimace. The men around him began murmuring to each other.

Rath tensed finding all eyes on him soon. Zan was oblivious to the change in the room as he continued to smile, happy that he had accomplished something for the King. But this news, somehow revealing his name had upset the people that now cared for him. He backed for the door ready to run if need be.

"Leave us." The crowd began to disperse. "You stay." The King ordered Rath and he found himself having to obey. Soon all that were in the room was the King, his second and the two boys. "Zan I want you to go find your sister."

"But-"

"Now." Zan bowed his head before vacating the room quickly.

"First he destroys a commune and now he bears a cursed name." The Second seemed to sneer at him with his eyes. Rath looked away from him and towards the King who had momentarily lost his voice.

Azion made his way slowly to the boy that was proving to be more than he expected.

"A prodigy child that bears the name of doom…" His large hands hovered over the boy's head. "Ages ago our people, our blood was able to conjure the brunt of their powers long before adolescence but never with such magnitude at his age."

"Sons of Kings have not been able to do what he has done in the past ten generations." The general began pacing. "If word gets out that a _dunes rat_ can conjure more destruction than a master Destroyer, the lower classes will have a field day. They'll be begging for your head Majesty."

"You see this boy as a threat."

"That boy will_ grow_ into a threat. And you allow such a _thing_ to fraternize with your son." Rath had never experienced such hate towards his person in his short life. "He should have been left where he was and allowed nature to run its course."

"To allow a gem like him to die uselessly out in that desert?" The King turned the ferocity in his eyes was evident by the dark glow that emanated from them. His Second dropped his gaze immediately. "This child is a canvas. He does not know evil yet. Let him grow and learn in our care. He can be the greatest of allies to us. Do you not see that?"

The general cast his eyes toward Rath. Neither dared look the King in the eye so they settled for glaring at one another.

"There are being made weapons and there are beings made _into_ weapons. The latter almost always ends badly." He stepped down from the pedestal and stood between the King and the boy. "You are risking more than you know if you bring him into our fold. You know the prophecies about that name-"

"Peasant legends. Stories they tell each other to keep alive the rebellion. Hope that one day my head will sit on a pike while the palace goes up in flames."

The finger aimed at Rath made the child want to cower away from it. The general did not like him that was certain but a prideful part of him refused to shy away. He would stand there as a young child and await the judgment the King would pass on him.

"It's not just the peasants who believe those legends."

Azion was at a crossroads. He and his Second often found themselves on two sides of a divide but this time it was cavernous separation and neither was willing to back down.

"And if you're wrong," the King suggested as he began to circle around the general to get closer to the boy again. "You would have thrown away a great gift to this kingdom."

"I err on the side of caution, you know that Azion." The general sighed feeling defeat licking at his heels. "The fact of the matter is that we don't know what he will become. With his power he could become the final thing to destroy our weakening kingdom-"

"Weakening?!" The king roared in outrage.

"Yes, weakening. The royal blood of Antar is losing its power. Your son is barely showing signs of developing powers and Vilandra is incredibly fragile." Azion took threatening steps towards his Second who didn't back down. "Peasants are being born with more power than the royal family so _yes_ the Kingdom of Antar is weakening."

He took steps around the King to look at the boy again.

"Then say it plainly."

"I don't know the future Azion!" He lost his cool for only a moment, being quick to reign himself back in. "You keep this child and you are risking a lot. He could prove to be the destruction of our kingdom for good or- or the salvation it needs." He murmured the last part.

"Then we seek out a Seer."

Seer.

The word resonated within Rath in a strange way. It was similar to when the King had called him a Destroyer. But he didn't understand its significance.

"I mean this with the utmost respect sire but are you mad? There are only a handful of Seers left alive in the galaxy. And most are in hiding. That power is dead."

"A Seer will be able to tell us the fate of that boy."

* * *

><p>Rath couldn't sleep that night. His body broke out into chills and he trembled every time he dozed off. He was haunted with images. It was the same when he knew his mother was going to die. But these were worst. They were a never ending barrage of images he couldn't make sense of. Beings he had never met screaming his name for him to save them. Destruction he didn't cause but felt responsible and overwhelming guilt for.<p>

There were too many and a child his age did not have the capacity to internalize all of it. He cried out.

"Mama! Mama!" He called for the woman he would never see again. The woman that died next to him. The woman that made him promise to fight to live.

He called out for the woman that would not be there to comfort him.

"Rouse, child." He stilled. His fingers gripped the sheets of his bed so tight that his nails had ripped through the material. The other coverings lay on the floor in disarray. There were hands, soft hands, around his midsection but it was the soft voice that calmed him and woke him from his latest nightmare. "Relax."

He released the tension in his body as he turned to face up. There were a half dozen servants staring at him in concern. He looked at the woman holding him on his bed last.

"You're alright." She had long blonde hair and Rath knew immediately she was related to Zan. When he observed the rest of her attire he knew her station.

"Queen Vasa, I can take him."

"No, I've got him." The Queen ran a soothing hand down his back, her caressing fingers chased away the last bits of tension in his spine. "A night scare is all he had. He'll settle." There was a hint of a lie in her voice but the servants didn't catch it. Only Rath did because he was the only one who saw the light in her eyes dim. He kept quiet though, pulling more into her embrace.

Rath spent the next few days being tended to. His screaming had viciously torn the tissue blocking his vocal chords. He could speak but his throat ached and he hadn't spoken a word since he had screamed his first one.

Zan did not understand why he was not permitted to see his friend so he snuck through the palace, easily locating Rath's room and sneaking inside.

The young royal found Rath lying on his bed pretending to be asleep. His eyes were closed but there was too much tension in his body. When Zan climbed into the bed he noticed the material wrapped around Rath's neck.

"You can speak!" He declared causing a semi relaxed Rath to grumble. "Say my name!" He was rewarded only a groan. "Oh please, say something. I want to hear your voice."

"Nnn-" His voice was raspy he could tell right off. "No…Zan."

"Two words!" Zan was far too excitable for being rejected, Rath decided. "We should tell father."

"Already…knows." Rath tried to turn away. Couldn't Zan understand how much pain he was in? It hurt to speak and yet he continued to push him to do just that. Rath figured he must have been very young when he spoke first and could not remember it.

"Have you said your name yet?" Rath didn't answer. He hadn't. After having heard the conversation between the King and his General, he held an unknown fear of what weight that name carried. So he kept silent and didn't speak it.

"Leave the poor child alone, Zan." Both boys looked towards the open door to see the Queen standing there. "He'll speak when he's ready."

Vasa moved to the other side of Rath's bed, quick to massage the pain in his throat. She used some healing ability on him gently, the result causing him to cough some excess mucus.

"Will you teach me to do that some day, Mother?" The word made Rath's stomach clench.

"If you turn out to be a Healer, you'll have the best instructors in the Kingdom teaching you."

"But I want _you_ to teach me." The Queen chuckled at her son's insistence. She patted his head once she was done with Rath.

"You'll have many teachers in life, Zan." Rath swallowed back a lump in his throat as he watched the way Vasa stroked Zan on the head in affection. He wondered on his own mother. Had she lived long enough would she have shown him the same amount of affection? He had been bestowed verbal approval but it was always in response to him completing a task he needed to learn quickly to stay alive. She was dying and she spent her final days trying to make sure he knew how to live. There had been no time for true affection.

"And I can teach Rath," Zan exclaimed. "I'll teach him to read and to write and he'll be the best speaker ever!" A final pat and hum from his mother seemed to warm the very room in familial love.

Rath felt ill.

He kept seeing images of his mother in those final days and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember her before the accident. It was as if she didn't mean anything to him _until_ she was about to die.

Vasa sat before him, regal and tall and beautiful. Motherly. Then there was his mother. Yet all he could see was the woman that was nearly a corpse. Her sad dim eyes. Her weakness and poverty. Dying in a cave in the dunes. Vasa was warmth and life. His mother was cold death.

He shivered just as a hand came to rest on his cheek.

"You're sad." It was Zan with young concerned and astute eyes that looked into his curiously. The Queen observed him as well. He clammed up under their stares and began shaking his head.

"Just…tired." It was a lie and Zan's frown showed that he didn't believe him.

"Come Zan," the Queen intervened seeing that Zan was going to protest. "Let's leave the child to his rest."

The child…

Even she didn't want to speak his name.

* * *

><p>Rath smelled the smoke before he felt the heat. It was different from the fires he'd witnessed in the dunes. The smoke there was purely of burning. Here it melded the palace smells together, heated metal, flesh- He jumped from his bed. He felt strange though as if he weren't moving his own feet. He moved to hide under the bed instead of checking his surroundings. He was smarter than this.<p>

Why was he hiding?

He felt fear. Cowering under his bed as the palace could very well be going into flames. He'd be trapped and no one would be able to reach him. He needed to leave this place but he couldn't.

He sighed when the door was burst open. Someone would remember to save him. When he looked at the bare feet of the people that entered he tensed again. The braces on their ankles screamed danger.

The feet halted stepping quickly to his bed. A moment he held his breath.

Then a face appeared right in front of him, and arms were yanking at him as he tried to escape their reach. He couldn't with two pairs of arms grappling and dragging him from his spot. He knew they weren't here to save him. They grabbed at his short hair.

Short hair?

They threw him back onto his bed. He could see the flames enveloping the outside of his door but these two were unaffected, focused only on trapping him to his bed. He began to cry and yell and scream for aid but no one came. No one heard because everyone was screaming. The palace was on fire.

"The cursed royal blood ends with you." The dark clad male hissed to him. Both had wild hair. They were poor. But deadly. The other pulled a heated katana from her side and handed it to the male. "Goodnight prince."

Prince?

Rath screamed his already sore throat raw as he woke. His breath came in pants as his body settled, shivers of fear still wracking his body.

Zan was a prince.

Rath jumped from his bed in haste, throwing his bedroom door open. He sprinted for Zan's room moving far too swiftly for the few servants to stop him. He skidded around a corner using a wall to swing his momentum. Just as he approached Zan's corridor, a large blast rocked the palace from the other end of the hall.

People started screaming as they escaped their suites and rooms. The fire raged quickly down the hall and Rath could smell the flammable substance coating the floor. How someone had even done this he wasn't sure but he couldn't dwell.

Zan was in trouble.

The two figures from his dream were soon walking down the hall, through the flames as if it didn't affect them.

Rath ran to beat them to the room. When they spotted where he was going, they increased their speed. The female raised her katana ready to throw it at him. The male placed a finger to his temple.

Rath ducked as the metal sliced through the air only nearly missing him, he slipped on the clear substance on the floor. The woman was already readying another weapon. Rath held up his hand. But the sudden image of the explosion and his mother made him hesitate. Instead he sped the rest of the way ducking into Zan's room.

"Zan!" His voice came out stronger than it had but it still hurt.

"Rath!" Zan scurried from his hiding place under the bed running to his friend's side. "The fire!" Rath looked around for an escape. The prince did not have a window since his suite was an inner suite. He supposed it was smart, it kept fiends from sneaking into the young prince's window but it was foolish at the same time. The prince only had one route of escape.

The two reached the door before Rath could come to a conclusion. He placed himself between Zan and the intruders again raising his hand. The woman raised her hand sword, it glowed a brilliant orange as she pushed her power into it.

"_Don't spread your fingers."_

Rath couldn't hesitate any longer.

His blast was big but concentrated enough only to knock the male back through the door. The fire alleviated almost instantly as if it had never been there.

"He's an Illusionist," Zan whispered harshly as he tugged Rath. "We have to leave now!" The woman swung her sword sending a blast straight towards the two boys but Rath was quick to dodge pushing Zan out of the way as well. He remembered his mother doing the same to him when his explosion had gotten out of control. The boys crawled quickly to a shelf as the woman recharged her weapon and running for them at the same time. Zan pressed something causing both boys to fall through the floorboards. They yelled as they fell, Rath looked up seeing the woman's face briefly before their entry way closed once more.

Rath landed on top of Zan who let out an 'oomph.'

"Where?" He asked immediately not used to these surroundings. He got to his feet quickly still feeling defensive.

"We're in the lab." Zan brushed himself off. Rath looked around at the eerily glowing machinery. It was unnecessarily dark down there. And cold. Being only clad in his sleeping attire and bare foot, the chills seeped into his bones quickly. Zan walked cautiously to a pad on the wall. He pressed in a few numbers. "Now father will know we are down here." The royal seemed unaffected by the cold even though he was hardly faring better in terms of attire. Rath supposed his own body was still accustomed to the warmth of the dunes.

"What's illusionist?" He had never seen such a thing. Most of the people in the commune in the dunes did not have an extension. His faceless and nameless father had been a destroyer. He was a destroyer. His mother had told him as much.

"They can make you see things that aren't really there," Zan explained. "The fire was fake but they made enough people see and feel it to vacate the area."

"They want to kill you." Zan nodded.

"It's hard to get to my father. I'm technically not a prince yet but I'm in the line. They are a peasant militia. They believe Antar should not be led by a King but rather by an elected official. Since father refuses to abdicate they settle for trying to murder us."

"Does this happen a lot?" Rath already knew the answer based on how calm Zan was.

"There have been many attempts but they usually fail." Zan frowned. "That was the closest they've actually come to succeeding. If you hadn't been there…"A deeper frown appeared on the prince's face. "How did you get to me?"

Now it was Rath's turn to frown. He didn't want to explain this but there was no way he could lie to his friend.

"I had a dream before it happened. I saw them grab you. And-" he couldn't finish but Zan's wide eyes told him that the other boy understood.

Light flooded into the room as a door opened. The king and a few guards surrounding him stepped inside. Zan ran quickly to his father being enveloped in his arms.

"Oh my son," he breathed into the boy's shoulder. He looked over it at the rigid Rath. The guards assessed the boy, some of whom had been there the day he was found in the dunes. "You're alright."

"They were going to kill me." Zan pulled back from his father to explain. "Is Vilandra safe?"

"Yes, she spent the night in your mother's suites." Zan sighed in relief. "We captured the Illusionist."

"And the female?" The group frowned at the young royal's question.

"What female?"

"There were two. They both came to kill me, the female was in my room but Rath blasted away the man and-" Azion slowed his son whose speech steadily increased in speed as he spoke. "He saved me father."

Azion stared at the boy who still seemed on the defense. His newest charge continually surprised him but his suspicions were peeked at this bit of information. The fabricated fire had been quick, the attack had been too perfect yet this boy, this peasant boy from the dunes who had been bed ridden just happened to be in the right place at the right time? Azion was too intellectual to believe that.

"Send a platoon, trace the female from my son's room," Azion ordered over his shoulder. "Inform the General that we may have Peasant militia in the capital. And have some servant clean, assess the boys, and bring them to my suite."

"Yes your majesty." The group dispersed quickly. A few moments later, men and maid servants flooded in taking the boys by the hands and leading them away.

* * *

><p>Rath remembered how startled he had been the first time he had used a bathing unit in the palace. The room was open, rectangular. There were nozzles surrounding the ceiling and wall. They followed his movement. The maidservants stripped him of his clothes and then shoved him inside. The floor had filled with the liquid, a pink color as opposed to the natural crimson of water. It vibrated around his feet.<p>

And then the nozzles had shot the same liquid at him. Drenching his entire body in never ending streams of water.

He had jumped and squealed but the pressure of the water had been so great that his cries of shock had been silenced.

The bathing was over quickly and the maidservants had converged on him to dry and redress him and pull his hair in too many different directions.

Thinking back on that first time, Rath didn't understand why he needed to be scrubbed so raw only to go back to sleep soon, though he wasn't sure how much sleep he would get given the night's activities.

The King's suites were huge. He had seen the entry to them but he had never entered. The women walked the boys through the doors but Rath was aware of the group of guards escorting them from a distance.

The vibrant colors awed Rath as he stepped into the palace. It was as if the walls were made of gold and eisley. He never found eisley beautiful. It was the mineral drilled under the dunes. Because of its scarcity it was often valued at greater than gold. His father had been the sergeant over the platoon instructed to protect the drill near their commune. He lost his life over that material. And here it was donning the King's walls as an accessory.

The King's bedroom was large and spacious as well. The servants and guards stayed outside as the two boys entered. The King sat on his bed while both boys remained standing just inside the closed doorway.

"Now, you're going to tell me what really happened tonight." Rath instantly lowered his gaze, Zan wanted to do the same.

"Rath saved me-"

"You said that. What I want to know is _how_." Azion rose to his feet when both remained quiet. "Well?" Nothing. Rath feared relaying what he had said to Zan. Something told him to keep quiet as if this was in direct opposition to keeping him alive but he was going to end up backed into a corner. "Look at me child."

Rath raised his head slowly. The King wasn't angry as his eyes weren't glowing but he could feel the frustration.

"Tell him." Zan urged quietly.

"…I saw it. I saw them kill Zan before it happened."

"He had a dream," Zan added impatiently. "Tell him about the dream."

"They walked through the fire and Zan hid under his bed. At first I thought it was me but I would never do that. I wanted to check the halls find an escape but Zan was scared so he hid. They came into his room because everyone was running and forgot to check on the prince. They grabbed him and held him to the bed. I woke before I saw them but he raised the woman's katana and…"

The three stood in silence. Zan was still in shock at the prospect of his premature death. Rath awaited more judgment while Azion focused only on three words.

"You _saw_ it?" Rath nodded lowering his gaze once more. The King moved towards them but Rath could not bear to look up. Then hands were on him and Zan. He looked up. "My boy this is nothing to be ashamed of. This is something to be proud of. You're a Destroyer _and_ a Seer." The terms made no difference to Rath at this point.

He only feared that he was going to turn out to be something that needed to be destroyed.

"You speak this to no one." The command surprisingly caused Rath to settle. "You'll place yourself in more danger if more learn of this. Zan, my boy, you heed that. Rath has saved your life. Make sure you protect his secret." Zan was quick to agree, as he too had felt the fear and anxiety rolling off his friend.

Azion didn't know whether to laugh or cry. The boy was going to be as important as his children. They were strong for their age but they would need protecting. And he would be a fool to let either out of his sights.

* * *

><p>By the time an Antarian reached pre-adolescence, their main extension -if they were to have one- would have revealed itself.<p>

Vilandra and Zan were fast approaching adolescence and the age in which the crown would be propositioned to the eldest of them. Vilandra, technically being the oldest twin, and the one who had discovered her ability of Manipulation not long after the attack on the palace, was clearly being favored by the nobles.

Zan, who was previously deemed to be the stronger of the twins was showing no more signs of an extension than he did as a child in his early stages. This frustrated the young royal in more ways than one. Not only did he have an extraordinary best friend whom he paled in comparison to, but now he had to worry about fading in his sister's background as well.

Rath, the loyal friend that he was, took the brunt of the pain this caused.

"Again!"

"Zan," Rath sighed.

"Again, Rath." He shook his head as he got into position again. They were sparring, an activity Rath usually enjoyed but the ferocity Zan put up against him, not to mention the sloppiness of his attacks was wearing on him. That mixed with the fact that Zan had kept them fighting for the better part of the day was grating on the other boy's nerves.

The swish and clangs of their weapons was a type of music to Rath. It told a story, a story of battle of struggle of war. He was beginning to learn that simply by the sounds and impacts the weapons had on one another, he could distinguish what the fighters were feeling.

He didn't really have to rely on it though whilst fighting Zan considering the royal's heat of anger was nearly palpable.

"I think we should rest, Zan." Rath tried to get him to stop, to slow, anything besides the constant barrage of hits and strikes. Truth was, both were getting tired but Zan's anger was fueling him. Rath was tired of blocking. He had seen how this day was going to go and he knew it would one of two ways. One way was preferable but the other…well he just figured he didn't think he could take an entire lifetime of Zan's jealousy anyways.

"We'll rest," he struck out twice, "when we've improved." Their swords locked in an X form as they pushed against each other. Being so close, Rath took the moment to study his friend's eyes. He could see the sadness there, the steady dwindling of innocence that was once prevalent in the boy he had befriended.

It was that thought that eased the anxiety he'd felt about the day.

"…Rath!" Zan had turned out of the stalemate and swung. Rath would see it coming and block him but he didn't. Zan's sword sliced through the thin armor and cut through flesh. Rath's sword slipped out of his had as he dropped to the ground. The blood pouring from his midsection told Zan the wound was deep.

Rath was lying on his back in seconds. He wasn't used to being so helpless but he knew these moments were crucial. The pain brought tears to his eyes but he refused to allow them to fall.

"You fool! You blasted fool!" Zan screamed at him as he panicked. He'd killed his friend. They were only supposed to go to First Blood not to the death. He'd killed Rath. One moment he's silently cursing his name, his gifts and the next he's watching him die.

His father had told them to protect each other. Rath had already saved his life and now he had just killed him.

"I need a healer!" Zan yelled but the walls were sound proof. It was silly really, to have a training room blocked off from the world where one couldn't easily call for help. He moved to go find someone but Rath grabbed his arm.

"No," he choked up and some blood came with his words. "Please just…" Rath couldn't quite form what he was asking for. He needed Zan to figure it out before it was too late but he feared that maybe he'd put too much stock in his own vision. Maybe Zan _wasn't_ ready.

"Rath!" he yelled as his friend's eyes began to lull. He lowered to his side, watching as the dark black blood flowed like a river and streams from the wound down the pant of the white armor. Zan didn't really know what he was doing, he just knew he couldn't lose his best friend-his brother. He simply worked on instinct.

He ripped the armor, placing his hand on the torn flesh. His fingers splayed across the area causing Rath's body to shudder from the sudden cold air.

Zan's eyes closed as he focused on the wound, on the pain, on the damage he'd caused his best friend. He wanted to fix it. He _needed_ to fix it.

Rath felt the alternating warmth and coolness that flowed through his wound. The sensation was all he could feel as he was slowly brought back from the brink of death. He wondered why he ever doubted his friend.

Zan could feel things changing but he didn't dare open his own eyes or break his concentration. He could satisfy his curiosity when it seemed Rath would be stable.

It took moments when the blood stopped flowing, the wound closed and Zan could feel the seal. He opened his eyes watching as he slowly pulled his blood stained hands away to reveal a silver handprint that quickly faded. His eyes shifted up to Rath's face.

"You're alive!" Rath smiled though it came out as more of a smirk.

"And you're a Healer," he countered. "I was afraid for a moment there." It took only seconds for Zan to realize.

"Are you mad?! You did that on purpose!" Zan got to his feet quickly in anger as Rath did nothing but silently laugh at him. Zan wanted to hit him. "You could have died!"

"I didn't obviously." Rath got to his feet as well only feeling slightly woozy at the amount of blood loss. He didn't dare look down at the bloody mess on the floor and his clothes. He already got a full view of the black liquid coating Zan's hands and wrists. "And something had to break to get you to realize you were a healer."

"And if I didn't in time?" Zan challenged. Rath frowned not wanting to relay. "You were willing to risk that?" The anger quickly left Zan's body and was replaced with awe, surprise. Humility. "You would trust me with your life." Rath only shrugged.

"You trust me with yours."

* * *

><p>Rath couldn't focus. He was always the first one to lessons and the last to leave. He knew his purpose, he knew what needed to be done. He couldn't slack, he had to be ready for everything. He wasn't an ingrate he knew that Azion's kingdom was slowly crumbling and Zan was going to be walking head first into a battle zone whenever he took the crown.<p>

Rath would have to watch his back in any capacity he could.

But his mind kept drifting to her. Vilandra. In their early years, she was a type of fantasy, almost mythical considering he never met her until the beginning of his adolescence.

But he had met her. And he dreamt about her. And seeing her on the other side of the river, a river that he didn't even believe existed made it all too real.

Vilandra was his counterpart.

He could hardly face Zan everyday knowing that he'd been in a dreamscape with his sister. It was something that he would normally entrust to his closest friend-his brother- but he couldn't. Conflict of interests.

"Rath." He looked up to see the prince standing in the doorway. Behind him were some of the nobles sons that shared their lessons. He knew their names but he never bothered to reference them as such.

There was the youngest son of an Antarian royal priest and the head healer of the palace. While he was their youngest son, he was also their only son. Being tormented by five elder sisters all his life tended to turn him into a bit of a push over.

The eldest son of a line of nobles that were in line for the Antarian throne-if the entire royal family were killed as well as half of Azion's blood relatives. Zan usually just referered to him as a distant cousin. Their son though had been favored to be a close confidant of the young prince. In an ideal world-one where Rath was still stranded in the dunes or dead-he would be expected to be chosen as Zan's second. Of course his skills and personality paled in comparison to the fierce youth and so he sat albeit unwillingly on the sidelines.

The most timid boy Rath had ever met in his life was easily convinced into bad decisions by his peers. His small size coupled with his lack of presence would have made him a prime target for taunting by the other boys-a practice the adults would not have discouraged as they would hope it would build character and toughen him up-but considering his father was rumored to be the richest noble outside of the King himself…

Rath always kept a special eye on the silent boy of their group. He was nearly as fearsome as Rath, found mostly people watching-studying-having his arms crossed as if he were always waiting for a battle to break out. Rath could tell that the boy was instinctive, talented, skillful. But he was silent. Rath had never heard the boy speak and he briefly wondered if he had never ripped through speech in his early stages. Zan later assured him that the boy could speak, and that he was quite eloquent. Rath still doubted.

A few snickered at him. Rath stood. He was half a head taller than they so when he did the sounds stopped. They only ever challenged him in groups or if Zan backed them because they knew Rath would never outwardly go against him.

"I see you have the group of inbred idiots with you." Their eyes flashed angrily at his insult. Rath was not perturbed. "What mischief have they talked you into this time Zan?"

"Mother has invited a few of the princesses from the Alliance to the palace for a few days." The message was clear. The group wanted to spy on them. Rath hesitated. If the princesses were here that meant they would send most of their time in Vilandra's quarters. That had appeal of its own. "Are you in?"

Of course Rath was in. He had to watch Zan's back even when he made wrong choices. The group he had with him certainly wouldn't do a thorough job of it. The group of young men walking through the corridors of the palace had the look of complete innocence but most of the servants knew better. Where the entire gang went trouble was sure to follow. Rath smirked seeing the servants whisper and alert others as the passed, no doubt preparing for whatever near catastrophe the boys would cause.

Zan turned a corner but Zan's cousin grabbed his shoulder halting him.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to the maiden quarters."

"You may be able to walk right into your sister's quarters but we can't." The group frowned. Rath looked up seeing the elite corridor entry. He had found them nearly a year ago, the hidden corridors in the wall of the palace. It was used mostly by the King's Elite and upper military officials. It was the quickest way to getting around the palace but without knowledge of the pathways it was easy to be overwhelmed and lost.

After months, Rath had only managed to decipher one definitive path. The one that led from the corridor outside his suite to the maiden quarters. It had been his most frequently used path to visit Vilandra, the princess he should not have met yet, that was hidden from the public.

"Maybe we can go around and sneak in through a window somewhere?" The suggestion was inane. The maiden's quarters didn't have windows-they were isolated in an inner part of the palace. But because two of the boys seemed to vouch the idea, Zan was considering it.

Rath sighed. Part of him felt as if he were betraying a great secret but he knew that the guys would be more focused on finding the princesses than memorizing the secret passageways. Zan on the other hand might commit some to memory as well as their silent companion but he could never be sure.

"I know a way." They turned to find Rath already checking the two connecting corridors for stray servants or other personnel. When he was sure it was clear he pushed against the section of wall that could slide away. It lowered silently like a well-oiled piece of machinery. He ignored the gaping boys behind him as he wondered if he was going to regret this later.

"How did you-" Zan stopped seeing Rath's expression. A ripple of betrayal went up his spine as he wondered on his friend keeping such secrets from him. But he knew better than to bring up such topics in present company.

"Up and in," Rath ordered in a tone that said hurry up. The boys scrambled into the opening in the wall just below the ceiling. The cousin was first followed by silent then the priest's son. Rath shoved the pushover in next before holding Zan back. "I'll tell you later." Then he gave his friend a boost. He had one more quick look before he followed in, closing the entrance behind him.

"This is very ingenious of you Rath." The Destroyer could hear the unwilling praise in the cousin's voice. "Though I'm sure the General won't be too pleased to know his Tunnels have been compromised by a peasant."

"Taunt now, I'm sure this is the last you'll even see of them." The boys made instigating noises at Rath's rebuttal. It was an insult to insinuate that the other boy would never be talented enough to join the ranks of the Elite. Zan touched Rath's shoulder. It was a low blow. They all knew the cockiness he exuded was a cover for his low self-esteem.

The whoosh of cold air was a continual beat to the Tunnels. Rath learned this the hard way, having nearly succumbed to hypothermia the first time he dared venture through them in nothing but his sleeping garments.

They were pretty dark, a thin blue illuminant light ran across the ceiling every few meters or so but it was obvious that the Elite hardly needed them. They could feel their way around. They knew these tunnels better than their own homes probably.

"Don't wander," Rath commanded as he moved in front of them. "If you get yourself lost in here, that's on you." The boys knew he was serious. They stayed close behind him though their eyes drifted in awe. There wasn't much to see but being able to hear was another thing entirely. They went from the halls to a suite of servant quarters to someone's bedroom. It was as if they were the walls themselves learning the secrets of the palace simply by traversing its rooms.

"No wonder they only allow the most trusted here." Rath cringed. He was feeling worse with each step, as if this were a bad idea to bring the boys. The priest's boy may or may not blab this as he would weigh the probability of him getting in trouble as well if he did. The cousin might- for the sole purpose of bringing Rath down- his own punishment wouldn't bother him.

Rath had been so lost in his thoughts that he realized he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. They were in the maidens' quarters, that was sure. He just wasn't sure which room. He looked around and Zan could feel his sudden perk of anxiety.

"Are we here?" The boys started looking around as well, not knowing why they were but doing so because they were alert. He leant down finding the opening and hoping it was the right one. As soon as he did though, it felt as if he was being sucked into a turbine as he fell through before any of the guys could react.

"What are you doing here?" Rath looked up to see Vilandra standing, her eyes were glowing angrily. He pointed up in confusion at the entry he'd just fallen through. The other girls giggled at his ineloquence.

He tried standing but his equilibrium was off. He had been standing up straight in the tunnel. How had he fallen?

"I can see that. But you're not supposed to be here, Rath." The glowing stopped as she moved to help him up. Rath was still staring perplexed at the entry that didn't obey natural laws. Vilandra looked as well. "Is someone else up there? Did Zan put you up to this?" At the sound of his name, her brother's head came into view of the entry. He looked sheepish but at the same time ill. Rath realized he must too feel the difference in his bearings.

"Rath, how are we…?"

"I don't know." Zan was standing straight up but as soon as he put his head in the opening it was as if he were falling. His body was still upright but it was plastered to the wall as he felt gravity pull him. Yet at the same time he couldn't imagine trying to stand on the wall he was leaning against. It confused him in more ways than one. "Just fall through, I'll catch you." The girls giggle again while the boys snickered at Zan's embarrassment. "And tell the others they're going to have to do the same, they'll never find their way back without me." That silenced the boys at once.

Zan did a combination of pulling and dragging his body through the entry leaving him falling head first into Rath's arms. Besides a small huff, Rath managed to have a firm grip on him. He hadn't realized when his friend had gotten so strong. He added a tick on his agenda to build his own upper body strength.

The others followed suit though Rath smiled when he almost lost his grip on the cousin.

"Still waiting for an explanation, Rath." He turned back around to see Vilandra tapping her foot impatiently. He opened his mouth to answer but Zan beat him to it.

"How do you know, Rath?" The question made both of their eyes widen. Of course Zan didn't understand how that could be, considering Vilandra shouldn't know any males outside of her immediate family yet. She would not be properly introduced until after the crowning.

"He uh-"

"We er um-"

"You talk about him all the time, brother. I knew who he was as soon as he came through." The false smile on Vilandra's face wasn't convincing anyone. "He visits me sometimes."

It took Zan all of three seconds to jump to conclusions. And another two seconds to jump on Rath.

"You conniving ingrate!" He began pounding his friend, eyes already pulsating deep brown. "What are you doing with my sister?!" The boys watched on as the girls backed away. Vilandra immediately tried to separate them.

"Stop it, Zan! That's not what I meant!" Zan wasn't listening, too intent on beating his friend into a bloody pulp. "He helps me control my extension!" At that Zan froze.

"What?" His teeth clicked together as he got off of Rath and Vilandra repeated her answer. The other youths stood watching with varying degrees of anticipation and fear in their eyes. "You hardly even show me your extension and yet you let him train you? I'm your brother! Your _blood_, Vilandra!"

Vilandra sent a worried glance at Rath. He took a few cautious steps to try and calm Zan but he knew Zan wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

"You know why I hesitate to show you, Zan," Vilandra hissed her eyes darting to their audience. "Besides, you're not interested in manipulation anyway."

Zan's eyes dimmed in genuine hurt at her words.

"You're my sister. I'm interested in anything that concerns you." That disarmed the blonde. Her arms fell to her sides. She hadn't heard her brother say such sincere words to her before. He had been aggressive towards her in the past few weeks-the crowning was coming- and the logistics had been explained to both twins. Vilandra, being the eldest would be offered the crown first. Zan would only have a choice if she turned it down.

Zan had only recently developed his healing extension. Vilandra had manipulation for years and was already introduced to her Master Teacher.

Jealousy, Rath could see it plainly on Zan's face. He remembered when they were younger and Zan had ordered the servants cut Rath's hair to his similar style. Long hair reminded him of his sister. He wanted Rath to belong entirely to him.

He didn't have the heart to tell Zan the depth of the connection between he and Vilandra.

* * *

><p>Rath knew of the position that was intended for him after his post military school assigning. Even though he was selected to be the Grand Commander's apprentice of sorts, if he were to even have a chance at holding the position at Zan's side he would have to prove himself, and that meant working through the ranks.<p>

He left school as a Junior Lieutenant, a few ranks higher than someone who dropped out of military school, and almost 7 ranks above a fresh non trained recruit.

A few years later he was a Senior Captain over a dozen platoons. Whilst he had two sub captains to manage 6of the platoons each as well lieutenants for each platoon, he made it his job to get to know each of his soldiers.

It was his second year as Senior Captain and he was up for a promotion to Quadrant Sergeant. It was when he was set to meet with a wave of fresh recruits when he first met Ava. The recruits wore the basic armor given to all privates as they stepped off their tram and glanced at their barracks.

Rath had just signed off on something when he saw her. Amongst the others she was tiny, her blond hair was curly and short. He frowned because she looked far too innocent and he hoped that she was too young and he could send her away.

But it turned out she was old enough and he could tell that she was determined. There was both sadness and a fire in her eyes and Rath was interested to know what her story was.

He didn't learn it that day. He ran the recruits through a few drills after speaking with them. Then he dismissed them to get to know their environment.

He was promoted a few days later.

When he earned the title General, he met her again. As she was recently promoted to Senior Captain. It was a military counsel, Senior Captains being the lowest rank expected to attend. With a few dozen Generals who all fell directly under a Commander General, Rath was seated when he spotted her.

She was studiously taking notes-something Rath had never done considering his memory was impeccable-and silently responding to everything said and discussed. She was attentive, overly so, and he could tell she had an eye for detail. Not only that, her multitasking skills seemed better than normal. Heightened and displaced brain activity-it was a clue to someone having one of the mental based extensions.

"General Rath." The young general played off his surprise at his name being called by the Grand Commander.

"Sir?"

"Your report?" He hadn't been paying complete attention being distracted by the blond girl at the other end of the table. Yes he turned to glance around as everyone had fallen silent waiting for him but he found it surprising that his distraction was staring at him intently…with a knowing smile on her face.

He delivered his information flawlessly also throwing out some suggestions to help the other Generals. His assessment was met with praise, as always, but sometimes he wondered if people simply agreed with him because of the King's approval. The only one that ever outwardly contested him was the Grand Commander himself.

That was until he officially met her.

"My offer still stands, Captain." They were in recess, free to partake in a meal or to simply endure some exercise as they had all been sitting for hours. Rath was about to round a corner when he heard the familiar voice of his old nemesis-Zan's cousin- talking in hushed tones.

"I'm sure it is, sir. But as I've told you before, I have little interest in pity marriages." Rath knew that belonged to her. He'd heard her voice before with its childlike essence yet its adult firmness.

"It's not a pity marriage."

"Offering to marry me to save my family's silke farm and restore my nobility most definitely is pity-"

"I love you, Ava." He could hear the harsh tone that contrasted with the man's words and the way her breath suddenly caught told him she'd just been grabbed roughly.

"You fancy me, sir. Nothing more."

"You dare to-"

"Unnecessary contact between military personnel is an offense." Both turned to stare at the general who seemed to materialize out of no where.

"Not if one person is of a lower rank."

"But if that person carries a substantial title-Senior Captain being that title-your rights to manhandle her like she's a recruit is null and void." He released the woman before sending her significant look.

"We'll talk later. General." He left with a rigid bow. The slender hand came out to shake his.

"Senior Captain Ava," she introduced with a smirk. "And I could have handled my superior officer, General Rath." They shook. "But thank you."

"I'm sure you could have. But that was an opportunity to harass an old acquaintance of mine that I could not let slip by." The bright chuckle that bubbled out of her had Rath sharing in a genuine smile he hadn't felt in a long time. Vilandra's long term absence weighed heavily on him. "I see you've advanced admirably in your military career."

"I try my best. But you, sir not that it's much of a surprise have become a prodigy." Rath slightly lowered his eyes at the praise. It was hard for him to keep a humble mind. With his position and talents it would be easy for any to fall into the trap of arrogance. He made sure to be grateful for everything he was given. "I hope to serve under your unit again someday."

Speaking with Ava that day became an eye opener to him. She was very logical and insightful. There was some sass as well which he found to be refreshing. They always found each other at military events such as this. He should have known that his interest in her would peak other's interest as well.

He accidentally pushed her into the eye of her superiors and though she would never mention it, they always came down harder on her. While it was a jealousy thing that kept them curious, it was a study to Rath. There was something about Ava that he wanted to uncover.

And that prospect seemed to frighten her more.

It wouldn't be until she had taken a relief period that Rath would follow her to her place of birth. The abode was larger than most middle class citizens of Antar but Rath could see the signs of wear and age. It hadn't been under suitable updating in years. The fields were unkempt. The silke plants had long since grown far too ripe and died.

He stood on the doorplate.

"Welcome, General Rath," a computerized voice stated and the door opened seconds later. He stepped inside.

"Captain?" There was no answer. He made his way around the home finding an older man going about his business without any regard to the mysterious man in his home. "Sir?" The man ignored him reaching for a novel and settling into a chaise. Upon closer inspection, Rath realized he knew who the man was. "Nobleman Ascher?"

Growing aggravated at the lack of response Rath stepped in the man's path and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't!" He turned quickly to see the young Captain in a state of undress. She seemed panicked as Rath's hand was only inches from the other man's shoulder. "Please don't touch him."

Rath looked back at the man that was not paying attention to him nor aware of his presence. He took a step back folding his hands behind his back and waiting for an explanation.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing." Rath raised an eyebrow. Ava sighed. "He has a brain disease."

"That makes him unable to sense me standing in front of him?" Rath asked with heavy doubt in his voice.

"That sends him into screaming fits and tantrums destroying the house." She moved next to him and placed a drink down, summoning the side table from the floor.

"He seems fine now."

"That's because I'm keeping him calm." Ava looked sadly over the man. "He's my father." Ava D'Ascher. Of course.

"I assumed-"

"And I know the only reason you followed me out here is to figure out what makes me tick. You've been studying me for years, trying to find out something. Well here it is General: I'm an Illusionist." She accented the statement by crossing her arms across her chest in a challenge. It didn't matter that she was only a Captain and he was General. Here, in her home, she had the advantage and they were on equal footing. Besides it was obvious even if he wanted to attack her it wouldn't do if he wasn't completely sure of his surroundings thanks to her extension.

"And you've hidden this from your superiors, why?" It was an offense, a grave offense. She was withholding her talents one that was already rare on their planet.

"I have five older sisters. My family once the great and powerful noble Aschers, was forced out of their place in the palace because King Azion's father decided it would be cheaper to import silke from an Alliance planet. We lost everything. My sisters and I are all that's left to run this place and considering the five of them ran out and got married or died that left me. I obviously couldn't do this by myself and my father became a broken man. I love my planet, General but I have to look over him and his well being. Tell me General, what would have happened to me had I shown up that day as a recruit boasting about my mental extension?"

Rath didn't have to say anything. She would have been taken aside and forced into a special program. Special Services.

"I would never be able to come back to my father. He needs me or he'll die. He lost mom, the business, five out of six of his daughters- I couldn't."

"Perhaps I could speak with the King about getting your family reinstated in the palace so that your father-" Ava scoffed and began to walk away from him shaking her head. Rath followed her. "Your father can be in the company of healers."

"Healers can't heal a broken-hearted sad man!" He could sense that sadness in her voice that he had sensed the first time he met her. The anger and distress. She was solely responsible for shouldering the problems of her family. Where a daughter should be able to lean into the comfort and security of a father, she was instead shielding him from the pain. Now he understood. She had come to the military as a last resort. They needed money. The silke was obviously bringing in no revenue with no one to tame their lands.

"What happens when you're promoted to Quadrant Sergeant?" He wasn't supposed to tell her. It would be announced officially when she returned from her relief period.

"What?" The statement caught her off guard and Rath could see the briefest hint of pride in that look. "I can't. I would be moved to Sector 13 and that's-"

"No where near here," he finished for her. "So this is why you've ignored the last three chances for promotion." Her superiors always put good reviews for her performance but the council was always confused about her lack or formal interest in promotion. This time they simply ignored the fact. She was the best one up for the position, they weren't going to settle or allow her to anymore.

"I'll simply have to thank the council for their thoughts but I can't accept the position as I feel unready and ill prepared-"

"They won't accept that you know it." She tensed, aggravated once more. She couldn't up and move her father in his fragile state and she couldn't suddenly disappear from his life. He would crack for sure.

"Then what do you suggest I do General? I'll be tried for treason before I leave my father to fend for himself."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me General but what exactly are you asking for?" The other Generals were present for this meeting as well as the Sub Commanders, the Grand Commander and all of Ava's immediate superiors.<p>

"To take on Senior Captain Ava as a prodigidal."

"We heard what you said General," the Grand Commander snapped. "What I'm confused about is the why? And how you actually think you're in a position to do this?" It was a valid question. The Grand Commander even with his prestige was barely qualified to take on Rath as a prodigal when he did.

"Senior Captain Ava has shown exceptional skill compared to her peers. That's because compared to the others she has not been truly challenged."

"And you think because you're some sort of prodigy that you can challenge her?"

"I'm the only one that can," Rath answered assuredly, "Especially given that Senior Captain Ava is an Illusionist." Murmurs started immediately. The Grand Commander jerked back in slight shock.

"She's a what?" he asked loudly quieting the group. Even Rath stops himself from jumping. Ezra's sharp tone to his voice is only one of the few signs that he's angry. His dark eyes harden, actually his entire visage just sort of stiffens. And he glares as if by sheer will he can set his target of ire ablaze. "Repeat that for me once more, General. Did you just say that one of my Senior Captains has an Illusionary Extension and has not reported it during her entire tour of-"

"Before you begin crying treason, Grand Commander, let me assure you her deceit was for honorable reasons."

"A noble liar," Ezra scoffed. "That's rich." No one laughs because the men and women present aren't rookies or underlings. They've all been working under the Grand Commander for years. And they know when he's furious. Rath knows this too and when to proceed with caution.

Of course, sometimes Rath likes to be rebellious.

"She wanted to prove herself in this military for her own strength and physical prowess," Rath continued un perturbed. "Not because of the instant celebrity being an Illusionist brings."

"That's not the point General. She concealed information that could have been used to better this military to protect our planet. I don't care how honorable her actions may seem to _her,_ she still lied to the _throne_."

"I understand that Grand Commander but you are suggesting punishing someone who has something we need. She's coming forth now. Let me control her training from now on and she will become a brilliant soldier to the throne. And you know I won't go easy on her, sir." For a moment it was only Commander and General, mentor and mentee in that room playing a tug of war that would change how their relationship was perceived.

Ezra stared Rath down unblinking. Rath never looked away.

"Senior Captain Ava will be seen before the entire council. She will admit to her crimes. If proven suitable she will pay her penance for her actions under our guidance. You take her on as a charge you take sole responsibility for her actions. I hope you've made a wise decision General." Rath thought back to dream he'd had the night before.

"I'm sure I have, sir."

* * *

><p>Michael woke with a groan. He felt sluggish, far more than normal. He felt hungry but could taste a feint broth on his lips.<p>

"I think I know why Nasedo was always so short with us." He looked over to meet the others' eyes. Tess looked up first but she was seated behind him at his kitchen island.

"What?"

Isabel was on the arm of the couch, his head near her lap. Her clothes were different. So were Tess'. Alex wasn't around.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Four days," came the answer and Michael tensed.

Max was standing over him dressed in his UFO Center uniform. They were all trying to appear normal but he could tell by the tension in Max's shoulders, Isabel's death grip on the couch, and Tess' cracking voice that they had all struggled with his wish: To not wake him up when he started seizing. Max, he assumed was angry about something else.

"I heard Isabel and Tess' lies. Thought I might give you a chance to explain yourself." Max circled the couch with arms folded. Neither of the girls was looking at him but Michael followed him with his eyes. "Well?"

"It was my idea."

"I gathered that."

"I needed to find out about my past. _Our_ pasts. What we're dealing with-"

"And you did that with no regard to my sister." Michael glanced over at Isabel. "She could have been hurt. I haven't seen nor heard from her in days. My mother asked me if Isabel ran off with some guy. Little did I know it was just _you_."

"Isabel could have stopped at any time. Yes, I told her to do what she could but not at her own expense. If it hurt her she knows to stop. My own well-being doesn't matter."

"You're right it doesn't, not when it concerns her. But she doesn't see it that way. You told her to go as long as she could. She's been awake for 4 days Michael! And what have you been doing? Sleeping!"

Michael looked at Isabel with wonder in his eyes.

"Four days?" His hand came up to touch her but before he could stop himself she leaned into his fingers. "How did you-"

"Alex said I was… filtering," she falters as if she doesn't quite understand herself. "I told him how you were building up excess energy because I was keeping you asleep. I manipulated your excess into myself to keep me awake. Leaving you in a state where your brain continued to require sleep. I didn't get tired. It was like…Michael I felt like I could have kept going. Forever." And the awe and fear in her voice made Michael wonder.

"Why did you stop?"

"I told her to." Max was glaring again. "You seized seven times in the past 6 hours. She thought she was killing you but we had no idea what was going on. She kept saying she could keep going she could keep going. She may not have felt tired but she was exhausted mentally. I come here to Tess trying to restrain her, my sister going out of her mind. She tried to fight me, said you told her she had to keep going. Like you ordered her and she had no choice but to obey-"

"I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Well it did!" Isabel flinched back from the tone. "Isabel is to never strain herself like that for you again. Ever," he forced when Isabel was about to protest. "You can argue all you want. You're my sister. I protect you. Even from Michael."

"Michael would never intentionally hurt me, Max. You know that."

"Michael obviously has little regard for his own wellbeing, what makes you think he gives a care about the rest of us. It's a wonder we're not dead yet."

"Now hold on!" Michael stood but Max didn't back down. "What are you implying? That I'm suicidal? Crazy?"

"You are outside of your mind. And you're infecting everyone else. You've got Tess, Alex, and Isabel bowing to your whims."

"Oh I get it," he chuckled darkly. "You're angry. Jealous that they're not coming at your every beck and call now. Did it ever occur to you _Maxwell_, that maybe they want answers too?"

Max paused before answering. He looked to see Tess and Isabel looking at him. They didn't deny Michael's statement. He turned back to Michael.

"Answers to what?"

"The Four they were…" He ran a hand through his hair trying to find the right word. "Extraordinary." It felt lacking somehow. His eyes flitted up to Max. "Zan was one of the youngest Kings ever and yet he earned respect even from many of his father's enemies. He was on the verge of being able to heal without physical contact." Michael looked to Isabel. "And Vilandra she was the least combat trained and yet she could take out hordes of men on her own. And Ava," Tess tensed at the mention of her former life. "She was one of the most prized fighters in the military. And Rath he-" Michael stopped not understanding why when thinking about his former self he continued to feel more and more inadequate.

"Michael?" Isabel's concern pulled him back to them.

"Nothing it's just I understand how Nasedo could be so frustrated with us. Why the Alliance was probably so angry at Max. The Four were tall and powerful conquerors and we're just a ragtag group of teenagers who have the skill level of toddlers on their planet."

Max backed away gritting his teeth in an effort to keep quiet. He understood part of Michael's frustration. They thought he was denying his alien half simply because it was alien. But part of it was an ingrained pride. He could tell from what he had heard and what he felt that he was underwhelming to the King of his past life. The idea of being unable to measure up hurt him in way that made it easier for him to want to shun his old life.

He could barely keep his closest friends in check, how could he run an entire planet?

"Then we just need to practice," Tess announced ever the encourager. "We hone our abilities and become better soldiers. We train."

"Why?" Max snapped turning to face the group again. "If what Michael says is true, we don't have a chance of becoming whatever we were before." Tess sent him a disgusted look as she stood from the counter and made her way to the center of the room.

"_Why?"_ she asked mockingly. "Because whether you think it or not, we're in a war. Kivar is not going to be satisfied with knowing we're marooned here. He's an enemy and he's a crook. He's thorough. He's going to make sure we're eradicated for good this time."

"According to Michael we're not even a threat."

"She's right Max." Isabel sighed. "Even if we don't go back to Antar what's to stop Kivar from bringing the war here? To make sure we never have the chance to become a threat. I don't know about you but I'm not comfortable being a sitting duck."

Max seemed to growl out his anger.

"It's four of us. Four! If Kivar brings an army here, what could we possibly do?"

"So we're supposed to just give up?" Tess screeched in outrage. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Before her very eyes, Max was dwindling into some coward. It was as if every insecurity that Zan kept hidden so well was magnified in Max. It sickened her to hear day in and out about his resistance to their past lives. He was some mockery of the man she had loved in her previous life.

Whatever rose-tinted glasses Ava wore when watching Zan, Tess was watching Max shatter them.

"Did we give up with the Skins? Did we give up trying to get you out of the White Room? Or how about the countless times you've put Liz before Isabel and Michael?" She was careful to leave herself out. She wasn't deluded. Max hardly cared for her. "They always follow you. And now there's something we all are part of and you say no? Do their lives really mean that little to you Max?"

"Of course not!"

"Then stop being such a coward and do something! Our people didn't sacrifice _their_ lives for us to just turn around and surrender with our hands raised!" The silence echoed through Michael's apartment after that. Michael wasn't sure who would give first. Both were adamant in their stances and for once, Michael hoped Max would lose.

Some part of him felt bad about his thoughts. He was reluctant even given his and Max's recent pasts of butting heads, to go against him. He was fiercely loyal to his friends and it pained him to find himself constantly on the other side from his best friend. The closer he came to accepting his previous life the farther he was pulled from Max it seemed. But he couldn't let it pull him back. As scared and anxious as he felt, he had a deeper responsibility to their People and he intended to fulfill his end. Tess knew this about him and perhaps that gave her some confidence to stand up to Max.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Updated: 10/2/12 _Really long chap! This gives a longer section of background story. But it's more intricate. I drop a lot of hints and introduce/vaguely mention characters/plots that become important later. Also I'm reading reviews like daily.. They're great but I might not respond until I get the next few chapters out of the way. But thank you for reading!

_Alliance Planets:_

_Antar-Home Planet of Royal Four_

_Other Planets:_

_Dromein-A small planet situated between the five planets of the Alliance. . Science hub of the galaxy as well birth place of some its greatest literature, architectural feats, philosophies, and religious. Inventors of the life regeneration which the Roswell and New York Royal Four are products of._

_Key Players_

_Queen Vasa-Queen Mother of Antar. Mother to Zan and Vilandra. Widow of King Azion. _

_Karsis- Larek's younger brother and general to Yervay's armies. He is a good friend of Rath. Assumed to have died not long after the Royal Four sacrificing his life by making a detour for Dromein to deliver the weapon carrying the Four's DNA during the final evacuation of Antar._

_Azion-Zan's father and King before him. He is the one to find Rath in the dunes when he was a young child and bring him to the palace. He forces Rath and Zan to keep the secret about Rath being a Seer. His interest was to surround his children with those with massive potential in order to buffer the decrease in nobles and royals born with powers._

_Ezra- Grand Commander of Antar's armies during Azion's reign, before Rath. While he cannot deny Rath's power even from a young age he is far more cautious of the boy than his King. He hints at Rath being the catalyst of an Antarian apocalyptic prophecy and on more than one account suggests Rath would have been better off dead. He still trains and takes the younger male as his prodigidal. He knows Zan under the influence of his father will without doubt name Rath his Grand Commander so he grudgingly prepares the male for the role._

_Commander Palatin-A Commander General under Rath's predecessor. Would have been next in line to command Antar's armies but evidently fell on his sword in an act of loyalty to the fallen Grand Commander leaving Rath as the next choice._


End file.
